L'origine d'une nouvelle ère
by flo-chan
Summary: Bella est une archange poursuivit par les anges déchus, elle sera obligée de se cacher sur Terre, où vivent les vampires et les loup-garous, ExB Chapitre 9 en ligne REVIEWS
1. prologue

**Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgent, please. Sinon si vous avez des remarques pouvant aider l'avancée de l'histoire, ou des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, faites le moi savoir. Sinon je sais que je suis nul pour l'orthographe, alors m'en voulez pas trop, j'essaye de faire attention, mais voilà quoi.**

**Sinon je tiens à préciser que les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement), ils sont à la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer. Et si mon histoire à quelques ressemblances avec d'autres fictions ce ne sera que pur hasard. J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le bus et ....., enfin bref tout le monde sans fous, alors voilà bonne lecture j'essayerais de combler mes lacunes et vos désirs ( que si ils sont raisonnables, lol ) Et surtout n'oubliez pas Reviews, Reviews!!!!!!**

Prologue: 

Bella est une archange. Edward est un vampire. Ils sont nés dans deux mondes totalement différents, en haut le paradis, l'éden. Ou règne la paix et la tranquillité. Dirigé par Le Grand Créateur, et par son commandant le chef des archange Natanael.

En bas la Terre. Entouré d'une terre abrupte, où vivent les vampires, les maîtres des lieux. Dirigés par les Volturies. Les humains y sont élevés tels des animaux et tué tels des petits insectes qu'on écrase sans le moindre remord.

Et si deux êtres totalement différents, l'une bénit par les Dieux, l'autre maudit par les enfers tombaient amoureux. Comment se rencontraient-ils? Comment vivront-ils leur histoire? Et surtout arriveront-ils à vivre ensemble? Car les vampires ne sont pas les seuls, êtres à craindre, certains archanges, et anges déchus, verront leur liaison comme une déclaration de guerre.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Dsl pour le retard mais j'avais pas mal de contrôles, alors voilà.

La suite tant attendu est arrivé. Ouais!!!!!! Hmrrr (raclement de gorge). Enfin bref.....

Avant je voulais vous prévenir, pour changer les histoires trop basique, style une belle princesse tombe immédiatement amoureuse de son prince charmant ( T-T) Je voulais un peu, changer. J'ai donc eu l'idée ( eh oui sa m'arrive parfois) de modifier les caractères de certains personnages. Pour corser un peu l'histoire d'amour.

Alors donc voici les caractères des personnages:

**Bella** sera un ange, blessé dans son coeur par.... Vous le verrez au fil de l'histoire. C'est un ange donc blessé comme je l'ai dit, mais d'une grande bonté et qui aime la compagnie des autres ( ça change).

**Edward,** ( rire sadique) sera un vampire capricieux, fidèle au Volturis, il n'appréciera pas la venue de l'ange dans leur maison. Il est colérique, borné ( ça n'a pas changé), combatif, c'est à dire qu'il préfère les poings ( ou plutôt les crocs) à la parole.

**Carlisle**, toujours le même. ( il reste et restera lui même, je l'aime trop comme ça)

**Esmée** aussi.

Par contre **Alice**, sera une vampire, colérique, capricieuse, détestable, méprisable, haïssable.....

(Rire sadique) J'en avais marre de tout de suite voir Alice tendre la main à Bella, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années, du coup pour Bella la rentrée dans la famille était plus facile. Hors ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

**Jasper,** ne change pas. ( bah non sa serais trop facile ^^)

**Rosalie** .....non plus ( rire, elle va avoir du mal Bella à rentrée dans la famille, rire sadique).

**Emmett.**....ne change pas, a part que ses blagues seront plus ironique et sadique lol, mais il restera sympathique ( Bah oui faut bien un gentil gars dans l'histoire à part les parents, bien sur)

voilà c'est finis les petites précisions, vous pouvez enfin déguster et savourer ( ou destester T-T).

* * *

_Quelle est selon vous, le couple qui définit le mieux l'amour?

_ Roméo et Juliette.

_ Oui c'est vrai, leur amour était très fort, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

_ Il n'y a aucun couple qui définit exactement l'amour. Chaque personne qui le ressent est unique car la personne qu'il aime est unique. Ce sentiment ne peut donc pas être définit par un seul couple.

_ Oui c'est bien, Bella. Le sentiment d'amour n'est jamais définit et n'ai jamais commandé, on ne peut donc pas donner une définition exacte, ni un couple modèle. Car chaque personne est différente.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ On peut aimer une personne par son physique, par son caractère, par son âme....

_ Quand est-ce qu'on sait qu'on est amoureux?

_ On ne le sait pas tout de suite. Mais au fil des années, en l'absence de l'autre, un sentiment de manque déchire votre coeur.

Driing!

_ Bien c'est finis pour aujourd'hui, apprenez à ouvrir votre coeur aux personnes qui vous entoures. A demain!

_ A demain! Saluèrent en coeur, les élèves.

Tous sortirent calmement de la salle de classe. Ils y avaient 14 élèves de tout age. Le plus jeune avait huit ans, et les plus vieux dix sept ans. Malgré leurs différences, ils avaient tous un point commun, c'étaient tous des anges.

Les anges, étaient des êtres d'une grande beauté et d'une grande sagesse. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissable par leur yeux de couleur bleu, dégradant vers le blanc. Leurs ailes étaient faites de plumes blanches pour les archanges. Leur taille variait selon les années des porteurs. Ils pouvaient les faire apparaître et les faire disparaître selon leur propre volonté.

Mais avant d'êtres des anges, ils étaient avant tout des humains. Ils vivaient dans une planète appelé Terre. Une terre, recouverte de cadavres et de monstres. Les humains ont été pendant des siècles les mettre du monde. Ils vivaient en sécurité, ils mangeais, regardaient la télé, lisaient. Sans se douter que dans l'ombre des ruelles, vivaient les vampires. Ils ne se doutaient pas que derrière eux, une ombre les suivaient, guettant le moment propice pour apparaître, et les tuer.

_ Bella! Appela la voix du maître.

C'était un homme de 42 ans. Il avait les cheveux gris,et les sourcils charbonneux. Ils faisaient partis des quatre sages. Les sages étaient des archanges chargés de faire exécuté les lois édité par le seigneur Natanael, lui même commandé par Dieu. Personne ne l'avait vu. On disait que Natanael recevait les ordres par l'intermédiaire d'une voix. Mais le seigneur n'avait jamais affirmé cette rumeur.

La dénommé Bella, s'interrompit alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle de classe. C'était une pièce aux murs blanc, sans poster, sans tableau. Il n'y avait aucune table, seulement des coussins de couleurs, posés à même le sol, qui était également blanc.

C'était une jeune fille, de 17 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la taille. Elle n'était pas très grande, elle ne mesurait que 1 mètre 60. Son physique comme tous les anges était parfait. La peau aussi blanche que le marbre et aussi pur que la neige. Ses traits étaient la représentation classique des statuts des déesses grecques. Elle était habillés d'une robe blanche, légère et qui ondulait à chacun de ses pas, avec bretelle dorée. Elle avait des chaussures qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles que les humains appelaient ballerines.

_ Oui? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, typique des anges.

_ Ton père ma chargé de t'envoyer à lui. Il a certaines choses à te dire.

_ Très bien.

Sur ce, la jeune fille tourna les talons et sortie de la salle de classe, et pénétra dans un couloir ouvert

vers une cours extérieur. C'était comme un jardin ouvert dans un palais. Il y avait des bancs qui se faisaient face. Certains anges avaient choisis de s'y asseoir pour discuter des dernières nouvelles dont le palais étaient secoué.

En effet il y avait des rumeurs disant que les anges déchus maniganceraient contre l'autorité du Seigneur Natanael. Les anges déchus, étaient autrefois comme les archanges. Des êtres sages, bon. Mais aux fils des années, voir des siècles, ils décidèrent de basculer vers le mal. Car ils ne voulaient plus faire partie des marionnettes de Dieu. On les reconnaissaient par leur ailes noir et leur cheveux et leurs yeux sombres, allant du noir au marron....

Pour Bella ces rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées. Cela faisaient des siècles que les anges déchus ne s'étaient plus manifestés, depuis leur défaite face à la bataille de Ghreil, qui les avaient opposées aux archanges. Car bien qu'étant des anges, ils étaient avant tous les soldats de deux grands maîtres, Dieu et le Diable. Qui se combattaient depuis des millénaires.

Bella marcha dix longues minutes dans les grands couloir du palais, à revoir ses leçons.

Lorsque enfin elle arriva devant une gigantesque portes de 10 mètres de hauts et, à deux battants, qui faisaient chacun 5 mètres de large. Sur le dessus se trouvaient de multitudes de feuilles d'or, ornés de symbole et dessin, représentant la création du monde, et l'évolution des êtres vivant sur l'oeuvre du grand créateur. Devant se tenaient deux archanges, armés de lance à deux lames aux deux extrémités, qu'ils la regardaient. L'un deux sans adresser la parole, frappa deux coups sur la porte. Puis l'ouvrit:

_ Votre père vous attends. Déclara-t-il, d'une douce voix chantante.

Bella affirma de la tête pour le remercier, puis entra sans hésiter, passant par l'imposante architecture céleste. La lumière était éblouissante. Il y avait en face d'elle trois grandes fenêtres du style 18ème siècle, qui donnaient sur du blanc lumineux, des nuages. En dessous de ces immenses ouvertures se trouvaient le bureau, fait de bois de chêne mort, devant lequel se trouvait un ange. Il était blond, et superbe. Ses traits étaient fins, gracieux, les rides étaient parfaitement dessinés, sans être accentués. Il avait 35 ans, et comme tous les archanges ses yeux était d'un mélange de bleu et de blanc, s'harmonisant superbement à sa chevelure et à son teint bellâtre. Il était habillé comme tous les hauts dirigeants du palais, d'une étoffe bleu ciel.

En voyant la jeune fille, l'homme se leva, et alla la cueillir dans ses larges bras. Bella n'aimait pas quand son père faisait cela, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était une marque d'amour, inutile, puisqu'elle savait comme tous les anges, qu'il l'aimait. En effet les archanges, avaient la faculté de sentir les ondes de chacun, c'est à dire, ils pouvaient connaître les moindres sentiments seulement en étant à proximité. Mais cela fonctionnait exclusivement entre les archanges. Les anges déchus l'avaient perdus, en même tant qu'ils avaient perdus leurs foies.

Enfin l'ange, lâcha sa fille et la regarda fière:

_ Alors comment ses passés tes cours? Demanda le père ravit de voir sa fille. En effet Natanael était souvent occupé dans des affaires.

_ Bien, et toi t'es affaires?

_ Mmmmh contraignante, et difficile.

_ Tu voulais me parler?

_ Oui.

Il l'invita à le suivre, vers un salon aménagé à droite du bureau. Il y avait deux canapés deux places et deux fauteuils vert, placées d'une manière à former un cercle, au centre duquel se trouvait une charmante table basse, sculptés à même un rocher. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur l'un des canapés.

_ Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te mettre au courant. Mais mon rang de père m'en avait empêcher. Tu connais sans doute les rumeurs qui circules sur le faite de la réapparition des anges déchus dans le palais?

_ Oui, mais je n'y crois pas.

_ Eh bien, elle sont vraies.

_ Comment ça?

_ Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'on me rapporte des faits ressemblant aux agissements des déchus: vole de dossiers confidentiels, présence d'aura négative dans les lieux fouillés, et j'en passe....

_ Ou tu veux en venir exactement. Pressa Bella impatiente.

_ Il y a une réunion dans quelques minutes avec le chef des déchus.

_ Quoi?

_ En tant qu'éxecuteur des décisions divines je me dois d'écouter ce qu'ils veulent et désir. On me l'a ordonné. Et tu devras, en tant que descendante, prendre place à mes cotés.

_ Mais.....

_ Tu n'a pas le choix. Et ne me fait pas honte comporte toi bien, et n'intervient pas inutilement. Je préférais, crois moi, que tu ne viennes pas. Mais tu es ma fille et par conséquent tu as des obligations.

Bella baissa la tête. Elle avait toujours eu du mal, avec les obligations dues à son rang. Elle avait depuis qu'elle était un ange, le rêve de voir un autre monde. Mais cela était trop dangereux pour elle. Sans elle la lignée disparaîtrait, et mettrait le palais dans l'anarchie. Car bien qu'étant des êtres sage, et bon, certains archanges n'appréciaient pas le système. Ils perdaient peu à peu goût au bien, et noircissait leur âme de mauvaises pensées. Bien entendus grâce au don des archanges, ils étaient mis à la porte, bannis. Mais certains réussissaient à les contourner, et à rester dans le palais à préparer la dissolution du système et donc de Natanael.

_ Bien je vais me préparer. Accepta à contre coeur Bella.

Son père sembla approuver le comportement docile de sa fille, car un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres charnues. Il était extrêmement fière d'elle. Elle avait toujours été calme, même lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle était compréhensive, sage, réfléchie et posée. Elle réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Même lorsque quelqu'un la provoquait.

_ Très bien. Lorsque tu seras prête, tu me rejoindra ici. Comme la coutume le veut, on devra pénétrer ensemble, au même instant que le représentant des déchus. Pour montrer que nous sommes égaux.

_ Bien.

Sur ce, Bella embrassa son père, et sortie du bureau, sous les yeux des deux soldats interrogateurs.

Elle marcha dix minutes dans les couloirs blanchâtres, lumineux et décorés de milliers de tableaux, représentant la Terre, sous ses milliers de formes et de perspectives.

Lorsque enfin elle arriva dans sa chambre. C'était une grande pièce aux couleurs chaudes et élégantes. Le murs qui faisaient face à la propriétaire, était marron glacé, alors que le mur de droite était rose pale. Les meubles étaient peints en blanc cassé. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres du même type que celles du bureau de Natanael, qui illuminaient parfaitement la grande pièce. Le lit à baldaquin se trouvait à droite contre le mur rose. Une jeune femme y l'attendait assise.

Elle était blonde aux yeux bleu blanc, au corps et au visage, fins, sublimes et céleste. Elle s'appelait Selene. C'était la meilleur amie de Bella, elles étaient dans la même classe d'étude, mais aujourd'hui elle était absente pour raison d'obligation. Elles avaient toute les deux le même age, ce qui expliquait en partie leur point commun. A la vue de Bella, elle se leva et alla, elle aussi, la prendre dans ses bras. Bella commençait à en avoir assez de ces embrassades continuelles. Mais elle aimait la compagnie des anges et de ses amies, alors elle ne disait rien.

_ Alors, que voulait ton père?

Bella souriait:

_ Quoi? S'offusqua Selene, qui était une archange assez lente d'esprit, mais assez vive au combat.

_ Ton impatience est parfois mal placée.

Selene baissa la tête. Elle savait que c'était mal placé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir, ce qui lui avait fallut à plusieurs reprises des réprimandes venant de son supérieur. En effet elle était soldat au même titre que les hommes. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, qui ne laissait jamais tombé, avec une force étonnante. Elle était par ce faite souvent demandée dans des missions de recrutement.

Les archanges appelaient recrutement, la sélection des mortels pour devenir des anges. En effet tous les humains sur le point de mourir n'étaient pas forcément des anges, ils devaient posséder certaines caractéristiques. Les autres partaient vers l'Eden. Aucun Archange n'avait vu l'Eden, car s'étaient des êtres immortelles. Enfin presque, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de tuer un ange: couper ses ailes. En effet les ailes des anges faisaient offices de coeur pour les humains. Lorsque l'aile d'un ange était blessé, celui ci agonisait, mais restait en vie. Mais si l'aile était morte, c'est à dire soit mutilée, soit paralysée, l'ange mourrait. Mais il y avait toujours des exceptions. Par exemple un des quatre sages, n'avait plus d'aile, mais était toujours vivant miraculeusement.

_ Mais c'est bien pour cela que je t'aimes. Lança amusée Bella à son amie, qui retrouva immédiatement le sourire, et l'excitation qui va avec.

_ Alors? Demanda Selene, qui n'allait pas lâcher le morceau avant que son amie ne lui réponde.

_ Je vais assister à une réunion. Bella ne voulait pas lui dire les raisons parce qu'ils devaient rester entre elle et son père, qui lui avait jadis clairement fait comprendre.

_ Ah! S'exclama la blonde. Tu va devoir donc te préparer.

_Oui, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

_ Sans problème, sa sera avec joie! S'écria Selene excitée par le faite de mettre Bella dans le rôle de mannequin. Selene était en plus d'être une guerrière redoutable, une fine styliste, et avait du goût pour les vêtements.

_ Bien! Alors, voyons voir; songea-t-elle; Quelle couleur tu pourrais mettre......

Bella souffla, impatiente.

_ Ah je sais! S'exclama Selene.

A suivre

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre enfin terminé! Encore désolé pour le retard mais j'ai une vie aussi ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toute remarque qui pourrait aider.

Merci à Kahorie, Rabidou, Audrey 1986, et Ste7851 mes premiers reviewers. ^^

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus, faites le moi savoir!

Je me dépêches pour la suite c'est promis, et un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus:

**reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews**


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite!!! Je trouve que j'ai fais fort. Merci à **Volterra**: contente que t'adores, ça me fais plaisir, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçus. Merci aussi à **Pucky** et à **Kahorie**, désolé si Alice ai changé mais je trouvais l'histoire plus intéressante, mais qui sait peut être qu'elle changera en rencontrant Bella? (^^), et à la question de **Arya Destinée**. Oui Jacob va intervenir dans l'histoire mais je sais pas encore quand. Je fais au feeling. ^^ Merci à **Morganeblb** et aux autres

**Chapitre 2: Les vampires**

_ Victor Huldenberg! Vous êtes accusé d'avoir manigancé contre les seigneurs Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Qu'avez vous à répondre?

L'accusé se releva péniblement, son corps était parsemé de coups de croc et d'ecchymoses. Ses cheveux noir et gras, tombaient sur ses yeux. Sont regard au couleur rouge sang, était vide, sans expression. Ses vêtements qui étaient autrefois une chemise noir et un jean, n'étaient plus que des lambeaux de tissus, qui tombaient lourdement, par le sang ingurgité.

_ Répondez! Pressa la voix accusatrice.

_ Je....je ne suis pas responsable de c'est attentat! S'écria Victor, qui espérait par ses plaintes faire entendre raison l'accusateur, qui ne semblait pas compatir. Je suis innocent, je vous le jure!

_ Assez! Hurla, la voix. Votre temps s'est écoulé. Vous êtes coupable de haute trahison, votre châtiment sera donc le démembrement vivant.

_ Naaaaannnnn! Hurla la voix de Victor, suppliant à genoux. Je suis innocent croyez moi! Je vous en supplie!

Il commençais à se débattre, mais trois vampires l'encerclèrent et l'attrapèrent, l'un par derrière le tenant par les épaules, et les deux autres les bras.

_ Edward! Appela la voix de l'accusateur.

_ Oui? Répondit le dénommé vampire.

Il était grand, et d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux cuivrés, et ses yeux rouge sang, faisait pensé à un maître du feu. Son regard était envoûtant profond, remplit de haine, mais aussi d'une profonde tristesse.

_ Je te donnes l'honore d'effectuer son châtiment. Tu prouveras ainsi ta loyauté.

_ Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Répondit-il alors qu'un large sourire sadique s'étira sur ses fines lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

Pendant que Victor se débattait comme un forcené, Edward s'avançait vers lui. Ses membres étaient excités, son cerveau en ébullition. Il sentait et entendait déjà le bruit et le sentiment qu'il éprouvera en le démembrement.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle, au style moyen Age. Les pierre et le haut plafond refroidissait l'atmosphère. Il y avait des torches accrochés aux murs, et faisaient tout le tour de la salle. De hautes colonnes de pierre supportaient le plafond d'alcôves. Une grande et lourde porte en bois se trouvait derrière l'accusé et les trois vampires, qui se tenaient au milieu de la pièce. En face d'eux Edward, avançait encore, il descendit les deux marches qui menait au centre de la grande pièce. Derrière lui, se tenait trois grands trônes ornés de diamants et d'or. Il y avaient trois hommes assis sur chacun des trônes. Sur celui de gauche se trouvait le dénommé Marcus, il avait les cheveux brun, et sa peau était blanche comme les morts, ses yeux était froid comme la pierre et ses iris rouge comme le sang. Il regardait le spectacle avec délice. Il semblait ravit de voir la peur dans les yeux de Victor.

A coté de lui, le dénommé Aro, regardait le spectacle avec indifférence. Il savait que l'accusé était innocent, mais il ne faisait rien pour empêcher le massacre qui allait suivre. Car il n'appréciait pas Victor, qu'il trouvait trop impétueux et égocentrique. Et surtout il commençait à gagner en pouvoir, ce qui dérangeait Aro. Il avait les cheveux blond et comme tous les vampire présents, il était beau, bien que vieux.

Caïus se trouvait à la droite de Aro, il regardait la scène comme Marcus, avec délice. Il aimait ce genre de spectacle funeste. Il avait les cheveux brun.

L'accusateur se trouvait à droite encore de Caius, il était habillé comme les trois seigneurs d'une robe du style romaine. Mais elle était moins impressionnante et moins décorée.

Edward était enfin arrivé au pied de Victor, son sourire sadique qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres. Il le regarda avec dégoût puis déclara d'une voix froide:

_ Tu va souffrir.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dire il attrapa le bras de Victor et tira, sèchement et violemment. Un cris démesuré et inhumain déchira l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdit. Les vampires présents dans la salle grimacèrent à la voix aigus de l'accusé. Les autres, ceux qui étaient dans le château n'entendirent qu'un couinement mais bien distinct.

Après le bras droit, la jambe gauche suivit, ainsi que le bras gauche et la jambe droite. Tous les vampires éprouvèrent une certaine satisfaction devant la souffrance du présumé traître. Tous sauf un. C'était le meilleur ami de Aro, et par ce faite il avait quelques droits et libertés. Il se prénommait Carlisle. C'était un vampire d'une grande beauté et d'un sens de la compassion hors norme. Il avait par ce faite choisit l'option du sang animal, à la place des humains, qu'il chérissait. Pour beaucoup de vampire, son mode alimentaire constituait un délit. Mais étant l'ami intime d'un des seigneurs, personne ne voulait protester.

Il se trouvait près de l'accusateur, les bras plié contre sa poitrine et le regard dans le vide. C'était le père adoptif de Edward. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus sur la manière de vivre en tant que vampire. Ce qui avait causés quelques discordes, passagères car ils s'aimaient trop pour laissé leurs opinions différentes salir leur amitié. En voyant son fils les mains en sang et le regard haineux, il ne put émettre un grognement étouffé. Heureusement personne n'avaient entendus car les plaintes continuaient.

Edward se tourna vers Aro toujours impassible, puis pris les cheveux de l'accusé et tira violemment d'un coup sec et net. Aussitôt les plaintes et les cris d'agonies cessèrent. La tête reposait seule, sur le sol qui n'était plus qu'une marre de sang.

Les trois vampires qui s'étaient alors reculés, revinrent près du cadavre et l'enflammèrent à l'aide d'un briquet.

Edward fière, retourna auprès de ses seigneurs, qui l'acclamèrent:

_ C'est bien! Tu nous a prouvé ta loyauté, par ce faite tu seras le premier à entamer le festin.

Aussitôt la porte en bois s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un vampire. Il était grand et extrêmement musclés. Ses cheveux était brun et ses yeux rouge sang. Il portait un jean large noir, une chemise style moyen age noir, et un long manteau noir. Lorsqu'il passa près du corps déchiqueté qui se consultait, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde qui inondait la pièce, et alourdissait l'atmosphère qui s'était alléger par la fin des supplice de Victor. Lorsqu'il vit les cendres de chair, son regard s'éclaira en haine animale.

Enfin il s'arrêta près de Edward impassible, faisant face aux trois seigneurs, il déclara, après avoir fait les salutations d'usage:

_ Maîtres. La chasse à été fructueuse. Nous avons trouvés deux humains d'une bonne corpulence, et dix autres normaux.

_ C'est tout? S'offusqua Marcus.

_ Seigneur! S'excusa l'inconnu. Les temps sont durs, les humains que nous possédons ne veulent plus se reproduire. Certains encore en libertés se cache, et tous meurent de maladie.

_ Eh bien, faites en sorte de régler le problème, au quel cas c'est toi qui subira les conséquences. Menaça Aro, de sa voix autoritaire et grave, comme en convenait à son age.

_ Seigneur! Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous avons tous essayés, on leur avait confisqué la nourriture, mais affaiblis ils tombèrent vite malade. Nous les avons menacé mais ils n'écoutes pas.....

_ Assez! Stoppa Aro. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de régler ses idioties futiles, c'est que vous n'êtes plus qualifié pour ce travail.

_ Seigneur, je ne vous ai jamais trahis. Permettez moi de me racheter.

Les trois seigneurs se regardèrent entendus.

_ Nous vous accordons trois semaines pour régler le problème. Permit Caius. Au de-la de ce délai, si vous n'avez pas trouver la solution vous serez exécutez, comme nous l'avons jadis été par les humains. Vous serez brûlé vivant. Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Le vampire déglutit.

_ Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix faible.

_ Edward! Appela Marcus. John te conduira vers le repas, tu pourras prendre autant d'humains que tu voudras.

Edward semblait satisfait de cette marque de louange. Le vampire qui venait d'être réprimandé, éprouva une grande jalousie. Il n'admettait pas, qu'un vampire aussi « faible » que lui pouvait avoir le droit de se nourrir tel souverain.

Edward se tourna vers ce dernier le regard noir, il émit un grognement que tous entendirent.

_ Je ne suis pas faible! Et ta gloire arrivera un jour. A ta mort, les vampires crieront ton nom. Mais d'une façon haineuse. Tu seras connu comme étant le vampire incapable de chasser des êtres humains. Quelle fin glorieuse! Tu ne trouves pas?

John, se tourna entièrement vers Edward, ses yeux étaient noir cendre, son visage se crispa ses muscles se tendirent. Il allait se jeter sur le bel adonis, quand Aro, le stoppa dans son élan:

_ Assez! Cessez ces enfantillages. Je ne suis pas votre père, je suis l'un de vos seigneurs, et je n'ai pas, ainsi que mes frères, à assister à ces gamineries. Est-ce clair?

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers les seigneurs, et hochèrent la tête, d'air entendus. Ravit Aro continua:

_ Bien! Maintenant John, conduit notre ami vers son repas.

_ A vos ordres!

Sur ce, John invita Edward à le suivre, non sans adopter un air de haine sur le visage. Ses pensées se tournèrent irrévocablement vers son camarade, et pensait à la meilleur façon de le tuer, sans que cela ne se retourne contre lui. Edward en entendant les manigances de John ne put retenir un sourire sadique. Car jamais son ennemis l'aura, il sait ce qu'il pense. Ce que tout le monde pense. C'est son pouvoir.

En passant devant son père, il baissa les yeux. Il savait que Carlisle n'approuvait pas son comportement sauvage et incontrôlé. Surtout il désapprouvait totalement son alimentation. Mais il ne pouvait pas être comme lui. Il avait autrefois essayé. Mais le goût sucré du sang humain, avait eu raison de sa soif. Et les vampires étaient réputés comme étant incontrôlables en présence de sang humain. Seul les plus vieux vampires, comme Carlisle, pouvaient se retenir d'attaquer. Mais s'était rare. Et c'est bien, là, la cause qui entraînera leur perte. Car autre que le manque de nourriture. Un ennemi se cache dans les ténèbres de la nuit et dans les forets bordant les villes citées des vampires. On les entends seulement au jour de pleine lune. Leur cris raisonnaient dans les pays. Cela faisait des années, qui s'étaient multipliés. Leur nombre ne cessait de croître. Les vampires leurs avaient autrefois déclarés la guerre. Et bon nombre d'entre eux avaient péris. Mais pas assez. Et à présent, ils étaient près à déclarer la guerre aux vampires. Profitant de ce temps de famine. Leurs clans se rassemblaient. Les loups-garous.

Les deux vampires traversèrent de long couloir. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts pour la plupart, par de long tapis muraux verticaux, qui représentait la vie des vampires. Leur gloires surtout. Des multitudes de portes donnaient sur des chambres. Bien que les vampires ne dormaient pas. Ils avaient besoin quelques fois d'intimités.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. Devant eux se trouvait une grande porte en bois. Qui commençais du sol, et qui montait jusqu'au plafond qui mesurait 15 mètres de haut. Il y avait deux gardes, armés, de sorte de mitrailleuses, et d'un pistolet d'un gros calibres attachés à leurs ceintures. Le contraste entre les différents époques étaient impressionnante. Ils étaient aux 22 ème siècles, et pourtant ils demeuraient dans un châteaux du style moyen age, les seigneurs portaient des robes de l'époque,de César, et les soldats étaient armés d'armes à feu. Quiconque entraient dans ce château, était aussitôt déboussolé. Il y avait des pièces meublés à la façon moyen age, contemporaine, victorienne.....

Les deux gardes en les voyant, ouvrir les portes avec beaucoup de grâce. Alors que les portes devaient peser à elle toute seule une tonne, ils les poussaient avec une grande facilités. Les vampires n'étaient pas des êtres différents par le faites qu'ils buvaient exclusivement de sang, ils avaient des pouvoirs hors du commun. Leurs beautés étaient sans égales, leur forces et leur vitesse étaient inégalables. Certains, aux même titre de Edward, avaient des pouvoirs supplémentaire. Edward pouvaient lire dans les pensées, sa soeur Alice pouvait voir l'avenir et le passé, Japser son compagnon pouvait ressentir tous les sentiments d'une personne qui se trouvaient près de lui, et les manipuler à sa guise. Ce pouvoir était étrangement ressemblant à celui des archanges, Emmett avait décupler le pouvoir de sa force physique.....

_ Bien je te laisse ici, tu sauras quoi faire. Déclara d'une voix haineuse et froide John, qui continuait à penser à des plans contre Edward, qui ne manqua rien de tout cela.

_ Bien tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une faim de loup alors je pense que tu devrais aller chasser! Sinon les autres ne seront pas contant!

_ Grrrrrr.

Voyant le regard assassin de John, Edward sourit de plus belle. Mais ne préférant pas aller plus loin sous les yeux des deux gardes, qui ne manquaient pas une miette de ce combat verbal. En effet ils pouvaient aller dire aux seigneurs que c'était lui le responsable. Puisqu'ils travaillaient pour John. C'étaient ses soldats. Edward pénétra sans hésiter dans la pièce.

Elle était grande et sans décor. Elle était vide de meubles de tapis et de fenêtres. Mais pas vide d'humains. Il y avait exactement six humains. Deux d'une taille et d'une carrure qui égalait celle d'Emmett, le frère de Edward. Et quatre autres d'une taille raisonnable et normale. En voyant le vampire entrer, les humains se rassemblèrent instantanément au centre de la pièce. Ils se tenaient par les mains, les bras. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Leurs pensées étaient attirées par la beauté de Edward. Qui n'avait pas quitté son beau sourire de ses lèvres.

_ Bien! Déclara-t-il à voix haute, après que la porte en bois par laquelle il était entré se ferma. Qui veut commencer? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il montra ses crocs.

*******

Lorsque Edward et John furent partie. L'orateur, celui qui avait condamné à mort Victor, pour haute trahison, ordonna aux trois soldats de rassembler les cendres, et de les mettre dans une sorte de pot. Ceci fait ils sortir tout quatre de la pièce meurtrière.

Alors que Carlisle allait sortir lui aussi, ses fils et ses filles apparurent dans l'entrée. L'arrêtant immédiatement dans ses pas.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Car voyant le visage de sa famille, il redoutait ce qui s'étaient passés.

Les quatre compagnons se regardèrent, la première à répondre fut Alice:

_ Nous avons un problème!

Et sans attendre, elle alla se présenter ainsi que le reste de sa famille, devant les trois seigneurs, qui avaient assistés à la scène sans broncher.

_ Quel genre de problème? Demanda Aro. Non sans dévisager intensément l'une des vampires.

Elle était blonde et d'une beauté sans égale. Malgré que les vampires étaient tous sculptés parfaitement, cette dernière était la vampire dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux et ses yeux dorés s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa peau blanchâtre et sans imperfection. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à Aro, car elle était déjà mariée à Emmett. Il était grand bien battit, il avait les cheveux noir bouclés qui tombaient sur ses yeux qui était aussi dorée que celle de sa compagne. C'était le vampire le plus fort de tous le château. Personne n'avait réussit à le détrôné de son statut d'invincible.

_ Les loup-Garou aux commencés leur offensives. Répondit Alice.

Elle était petite, mais d'une grande beauté. Sa silhouette était parfaitement dessinée. Son visage était sans imperfection et ses cheveux noir coiffé de manière à avoir des pics aux bouts de ses mèches. Se façon de marcher, qui était dansante, et sa voix chantant faisait pensée à un petit lutin. Mais malgré son physique atypique, elle était extrêmement caractérielle. Elle était imprévisible, tout comme ses visions. Mais grâce aux pouvoirs de Japser son compagnon, elle pouvait se calmer. En effet Jasper en plus de ressentir ce que les autres ressentent, il avait le pouvoir d'intervenir, et de modifier votre humeur.

Il était grand fin et bien sculpté, il avait les cheveux blond bouclé. Lui et sa compagne avait opté pour la nourriture animale. Étant donné que les humains se faisaient rare, ils ne pouvaient se retenir plus. Alice au début avait eu du mal avec sa nouvelle vie de végétarienne, mais la présence humain quasiment inexistante dans les environs lui facilita quelque peu les choses.

Par l'annonce de la nouvelle de la famille de Carlisle. Les trois seigneurs se raidirent. Leurs regards étaient perdus dans de profondes réflexion. Enfin Marcus demanda avec beaucoup de mal:

_ Où, ont-ils attaqués?

Les quatre vampires se regardèrent:

_ Ils ont pris le château de Isidor. Et ont massacrés tous leur clan. Informa à contre coeur Japser.

_ Quoi? S'emporta Aro. Sa fait combien de temps?!

_ Environ une semaine.

_ Une semaine?! Comment cela se fait-il que nous soyons informés que maintenant? S'emporta à son tour Caius.

_ Tout leur clan, à été décimé. Ils n'ont puent donc envoyer des hommes.

_ Alors comment vous le savez?

_ Alice, as vu le massacre en visions. Lorsqu'elle nous a raconté, nous sommes aussitôt venus vous informer.

_ Qu'as tu appris d'autre? Demanda Aro à Alice.

_ Rien, malheureusement. Je n'ai seulement vus le massacre, rien d'autre. Je ne pourrais vous dire, leurs attentions, ni leurs prochaines cibles.

_ Ce n'est rien. Excusa Marcus, qui appréciait Alice, plus qu'il ne devrait. Il voyait en elle une troisième épouse. Mais il connaissait l'amour qu'elle portait envers son mari, et inversement. Alors il ne lui à jamais demandé, et ni expliqué. Il se taisait. Mais ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de la regarder tel un amant.

_ Vous pouvez disposer. Nous allons nous concerter pour répondre à leur déclaration de guerre. Ordonna Aro de sa voix grave et tendus.

Aussitôt ils tournèrent les talons et sortir de la pièce. Carlisle les suivit. Il voulait exactement savoir ce qui s'était passer dans la vision d'Alice. Pour aider au mieux. Et surtout comprendre.

La suite arrivera très prochainement et on retournera dans le monde de Bella. Et il y aura quelques surprises. Si vous avez des remarques à apporter ou autre faites le moi savoir. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ^^

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite, j'ai mis plus de temps, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour me faire pardonner et pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite, j'ai eu l'idée de faire partager des films, séries, et livres que je connais en rapport avec les vampires et les anges. A chaque fin de chapitre je vous donnerais l'adresse pour regarder un film ou une série en streaming et gratuitement.

Alors rendez vous à la fin du chapitre. Mais avant bonne dégustation. Avec des reviews si vous avez des idées, questions, recommandations, ou critique sur le film et ou la série n'hésitez pas vous savez ce que vous devez faire: REVIEWS.

**Chapitre 3: Bouleversement**

Le temps défila rapidement dans le palais des archanges. Il faisait à présent nuit. Les lumières brillaient faiblement. Les seuls archanges qui étaient encore éveillés, étaient les soldats et les hauts gradés, qui en ce moment étaient en train de préparer la réunion entre le dirigeant des anges déchus et celui des archanges.

Bella se trouvait encore dans sa chambre, avec son amie Selene, qui n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle avait tellement de robe et d'accessoires que les choix étaient difficiles, même pour une styliste telle qu'elle. Elle avait débuté par une robe blanche, puis noir, verte puis rouge. Aucune ne correspondait à celle qu'elle avait imaginée. Alors elle avait décidé de la faire elle même. Des anges défilaient dans la pièce pour aider les deux jeunes filles. L'une était fatiguée, l'autre excitée.

_ T'en à encore pour longtemps? Demanda excéder la première.

_ Bella! Souffla la deuxième. C'est un grand événement que d'assister à une réunion avec les sages. Tu dois te faire belle.

_ Tu insinue que je ne suis pas belle comme je suis actuellement?

_ Euh.... Selene regarda de haut en bas son amie, qui commençais à bouillonner nerveusement. Eh bien, la robe que tu portes ne te met pas du tout en valeur et....

_ Oui bon, j'ai compris.

_ Ne le prend pas mal, hein?

_ Mais non. Par contre dépêches toi de finir ma robe si tu ne veux pas, que mon père intervienne.

_ Oui tu as raison. Encore quelques minutes et.....

Elle était à présent en train de coudre les dernières recouche, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bella alla ouvrir, non sans avoir jeté un regard à son amie, dont ses yeux trahissaient son énervement.

Un homme apparut dans l'entrée c'était un soldat personnel de Natanael. Il était grand et extrêmement mignon. Il portait ses cheveux blond à mi longueur, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Un charme qu'il abusait volontiers. C'était un excellent charmeur selon ce qu'on racontait sur lui.

_ Mademoiselle. Salua-t-il non sans la dévisager ouvertement. Votre père et les quatre sages s'impatientent.

_ Je sais, Bella baissa la tête abattue, elle aura droit à des remontrance sitôt la réunion terminée. Mais......

_ J'ai finis! Hurla la voix de Selene de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle avait redoublé d'effort et avait demandé aux autres anges de se presser, en entendant la discutions entre le soldat et son amie.

Bella se détendit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres, elle fit émettre le message dont lequel disait, qu'elle serait prête dans deux minutes. Le soldat partageait le même sentiment de soulagement, car il avait eu peur de devoir annoncer à ses supérieurs qu'ils devraient encore attendre une demi heure.

Il partit donc le sourire aux lèvres tel un amoureux transit, vers Natanael, qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son bureau, en compagnie des quatre sages, qui eux, restèrent sans bronché, l'esprit ailleurs. Ont leurs avaient rapportés des rumeurs inquiétantes. Disant que le chef des anges déchus, n'étaient pas là pour parler, mais pour la guerre. Bien sur ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais les sages ne pouvaient ne pas en tenir comptes. Cela aurait été trop inconscient de leur part.

A l'arrivée du soldat, et à la connaissance du message, tous se détendirent. Les discutions prirent une toutes autres significations:

_ Natanael! Appela l'un des quatre sage. Méfis toi de Lesthat. C'est un être fourbe, et calculateur.

_ Je sais. Répondit l'intéressé, ses pensées vagabondaient sur les différents scénarios possibles.

_ Je ne parles pas que pour toi. Je te connais et je sais que tu ne l'écouteras pas. Mais Bella. Elle pourrait croire en ces inepties.

_ Je sais! Souffla Natanael.

Il connaissait le danger que cela pourrait représenter, mais il ne pouvait éviter la confrontation de Bella face à Lesthat. En tant que sa fille, elle avait le devoir d'être présente, et il ne pourra pas empêcher ce qui suivra.

_ Bella ne se laissera pas facilement manipulée. Déclara sur de lui, le deuxième sage.

C'était le maître de classe de Bella. Il l'avait étudié en cours, et s'était fait une opinion positive sur elle. Il la trouvait parfaite pour le rôle qui lui sera imposé, en tant que descendante des seigneurs archanges.

_ Elle est posée et réfléchie. Continua-t-il.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, s'exclama le troisième sage.

C'était une femme, d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait les cheveux à la fois roux et blond. Son physique était parfait. Grande, des avantages certains. C'était la seule femme des quatre sages. Elle avait acquis son statut par sa sagesse. C'était une femme, à la fois complexe, pour la définir, et simpliste, pour ses paroles vraies et justes. Elle s'appelait Faël.

_ Mais, lorsqu'une chose nous est cachée depuis fort longtemps, on ne sait plus déceler du vrai et du faux. Continua-t-elle.

_ Je l'ai fais pour son bien! S'emporta Natanael, qui n'appréciais pas le ton de Faël, qu'il trouvait trop accusateur.

_ Je le sais. S'excusa la femme. Mais elle ne le verra pas forcément comme cela.

Le seigneur allait répliquer, lorsqu'il fut interrompit par des bruits de pas provenant de l'autre coté de la grande porte en bois. On toqua à la porte et Bella apparu.

Elle était sublime. Elle portait une robe superbe, bleu nuit, avec deux bretelles en feuilles d'or. Sa robe lui arrivait au niveau de ses chevilles, avec une ouverture, qui laissait voir sa jambe droite parfaitement dessiné. Elle avait des chaussures à talon de la même couleur que sa robe avec des topaze qui brillait de mille teintes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés de façon négligés. Elle avait des fils d'or qui faisait des mèches brillantes. Elle était maquillé légèrement. Du noir au yeux, et du rouge aux lèvres. Elle portait un magnifique pendentif qui était le symbole de son sang royal. Le haut de sa robe était coupé d'une façon ni trop pudique ni trop décolleté.

Les quatre sages et Natanael étaient admiratif devant sa beauté et sa perfection. Bella voyant leur regard, était légèrement gênée. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise lorsqu'elle était au devant de la scène. C'était souvent pour cela qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément son statut.

_ C'est Selene n'est ce pas? Demanda amusée Faël, qui observait ses compagnons.

_ Oui. S'empressa de répondre Bella, pour échapper de cette façon aux regards perçants des hommes.

_ C'est....c'est un peu osée! S'inquiéta Natanael, dont le coté père avait reprit le dessus sur le coté homme.

_ Oui, c'est ce que je lui est dis, mais je ne voulais pas paraître insolente en changent de robe. C'est elle qui l'a faite. Expliqua doucement Bella.

_ Natanael! Appela le premier sage qui avait repris ses esprits. Nous n'avons plus de temps pour la faire changer de robe. Lesthat viens d'arriver.

Le seigneur baissa la tête contrarié. Il connaissait le coté charmeur de Lesthat. Et il était sur qu'en voyant sa fille habillée de la sorte, il n'hésiterait pas à la draguer. Et ça il ne le supporterait jamais.

_ Bien alors allons-y! Ordonna-t-il.

Il se leva, et alla au près de sa fille, qui était tendus, il la rassura que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Même si au fin fond de lui, il avait peur. Il lui proposa son bras que Bella prit avec difficulté. Elle lui adressa un sourire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais c'était inutile car son père avait ressentit sa peur.

Il marchèrent donc dans les couloirs vers la salle de réunion. A leurs suites les quatre sages. Et tout autour dix gardes armés. Les visages étaient tendus. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait en leur présence. Les nerfs étaient à vif. Certains tentaient de se reprendre mais sentant l'énergie des autres compagnons ils ne pouvaient pas se détendre.

Ils marchèrent dix bonnes minutes lorsque enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. En face d'eux se trouvait une immense porte rectangulaire de plus de 20 mètres de haut. La porte était toute simple sans décoration ni autre motif. Un seul signe au centre. Une croix chrétienne ailée, entourée d'un cercle d'or. Ce simple ornement suffisait à éprouver un certain respect. Les anges patientèrent un court instant avant que la porte ose enfin révéler se quelle cachait.

Natanael et Bella, furent les premiers à pénétrer dans l'antre de la pièce que l'on appelait « vérité ». Cette pièce fut jadis, été le théâtre de grande dispute entre les anges déchus et les archanges. Avant chaque guerre, ou après chaque combat, ils se retrouvaient pour parlementer.

Elle était immense. Le plafond était indéfini on ne savait pas si il y avait une fin à tout ce blanc. Elle était divisé par une grande table ovale, faite de marbre blanc, entourés d'une vingtaines de sièges, dont quatre, deux de chaque coté, était des trônes hautement et grossièrement décorés. D'or pour ceux de Bella et son père. De charbon et de fer forgé pour les deux représentant des anges déchus. Les murs était eux aussi divisé en deux couleur, tels le yin et le yang. Noir pour les invités, et blanc pour les archanges. La décision de la décoration fut voté par les deux ennemis, qui voyaient ainsi l'appartenance de la pièce par les deux clans. Sans distinction.

Lorsque les différents représentant des deux clans furent installés. Bella put aisément dévisager ces étrangers, qu'elle n'avaient jamais vue. En effet bien que les guerres entre les deux clans fussent été nombreuses, Bella n'avait jamais pu les voir de ses propres yeux. Elle avait depuis qu'elle était devenue une archanges l'obligation de ne jamais sortir du palais. Elle n'avait jamais vue d'autre monde que celui de la Terre, lorsqu'elle était humaine, et le palais. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de lire et regarder les photos d'encyclopédie relatant l'histoire et l'évolution du monde. Ces livres étaient sans cesse complétés par la magie des cieux. Les pages se remplissaient toutes seules sans aides extérieurs. Ce qui était très pratique pour les anges, qui pouvaient ainsi se rendre utiles dans la vie quotidienne du palais.

Lesthat était un ange d'une grande beauté. Ses traits étaient fins, et ses muscles saillants, qu'on pouvaient voir aisément par ses vêtements serrés près du corps. Il portait une chemise noir, et un pantalon en cuir noir. Il portait ses cheveux noir gras mi long, des mèches retombaient lourdement sur ses yeux charbonneux. On ne pouvait plus distingué la pupille de l'iris, tellement le noir était uniforme. Il avait une fine cicatrice qui partait du milieu de la joue gauche, jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière de l'oeil gauche. Il regardait intensément Natanael. Son ennemis depuis toujours.

Les deux anges se détaillèrent méprisant. Leur regards étaient haineux. Personne ne bougea, ni ne parla, cette confrontation silencieuse était devenu depuis des millénaire une habitude, que aucun des deux clans ne pourrait rompre. Soudain Lesthat tourna la tête vers Bella, qui voyant son regard, se troubla. Elle n'avait jamais vus quelqu'un que ce soit un ange ou un humain, changé de comportement et de sentiment en un instant aussi court. Il était passé d'un regard méprisant, en un regard charmeur. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres:

_ Vous êtes Bella n'est ce pas? L'héritière du trône de Natanael?

_ En effet, répondit tout simplement Bella, qui voulait être respectueuse.

_ On m'avais rapporter que vous étiez magnifique....

Si Bella aurait pu rougir, elle serait en ce moment rouge pivoine.

_ .... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela dépasse la justesse de ces propos.

Natanael se morfondait sur son trône, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Ce qui n'échappa pas Lesthat, qui sourit sur de lui.

_ Vous ressemblez à votre mère. Continua Lesthat.

_ Je ne l'ai pas connus.

_ Oh! C'est vrai? Lesthat voyait en l'ignorance de Bella un merveilleux moyen de faire rager son ennemis juré.

_ C'est bien dommage! Continua-t-il. C'était une femme extrêmement charmante et superbe de plus est.

Natanael ne put rester sans rien dire, voyant où Lesthat voulait en venir, il décida de sa voix claire et autoritaire la fin de cette discutions:

_ Bien commençons!

Lesthat détourna son regard de Bella, qui troublée dut se contrôler difficilement pour ne pas le montrer.

_ Je vous écoutes! Continua le seigneur des archanges, qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitté Lesthat du regard.

_ Bien aimable! Se moqua le seigneur des anges déchus. Des ricanements se firent entendre de ses soldats et de son général.

Il y avait dix gardes divisés par deux, de chaque cotés du trône de leur chef. Ils étaient tous armés, d'épée à lame épaisse. Ils portaient des tuniques noirs, avec au niveau de la poitrine un symbole. Un triangle ailé encerclé par un cercle rouge.

Le général était un ange, beau certes, mais extrêmement impressionnant. Sa musculature était unique. Ses bras nus pouvait vous déchiquetés en un seul instant. Ses yeux aussi noir que son chef, rendait effrayant son visage pourtant si angélique. Il avait le crane rasé. Des boucles d'oreilles, ornaient ses oreilles.

_ C'est très simple, continua Lesthat, ce que nous voulons, c'est votre statut et votre mort.

_ Ce n'est pas nouveau! Répliqua acerbes et impassible Natanael.

_ Non c'est vrai, approuva en un sourire l'ange déchu. Mais cette fois nous y arriverons!

_ Vous semblez bien sur de vous. Vos prédécesseurs avaient revendiqués les causes que vous, et ils en sont morts.

_ C'est bien vrai. Mais je suis différents des autres seigneurs.

_ Et en quoi êtes vous différents? Demanda en un sourire Natanael. Il essayait avec beaucoup de mal, à cacher sa tension et son anxiété, à sa sa fille, qui restait sans bougés hypnotisé par se combat, aux sages, qui restèrent silencieux. Ils ne devaient intervenir que lorsque leurs statuts seraient appelés à réagir, sinon cela pourrait causer bien plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraîtrait. Et aux soldats.

Il y avait dix soldats archanges répartis de la même façon que les anges déchus. Ils étaient armés de lance à double lames. Ils portaient de long manteaux blancs, qui faisaient aussi office d'habits ou de robe. Ils regardèrent anxieux. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas intervenir, ils n'étaient présents que en tant que garde du corps des sages et du seigneurs et de sa fille. Dans le cas contraire ils seraient punis.

Les lois des archanges étaient extrêmement strict. Le seigneur devait être bon, sage, et impartial. Le non respect de ces règles éditées par Dieu, étaient considérés comme une trahison vis à vis du Grand créateur. Dans les premiers ages des anges, nombre d'entre eux furent exécutés pour ces raisons. Mais le Grand Créateur, ne supportant plus de voir mourir ses fils et ses filles, ordonna la cessation des exécution. Les anges devaient seulement mourir pour des causes graves. Et ces règles étaient très importante. Car un mot d'un soldat pouvait être le déclencheur d'une guerre, qui aurait put être évité, notamment par ces pour parler.

_ Je suis différent par le faite que je ne marchanderais pas. Répondit acide Lesthat.

_ Alors dans ce cas pour quelles raisons, nous avez vous demandés?

Lesthat ne put réprimer un rire, aussitôt suivis par ses soldats. Seul le général, qui se nommait Trëol, restait neutre et impassible, le regard fixé sur Natanael. Qui tentait désespérément de l'ignorer, mais en vain.

Après quelques secondes de rires incompréhensifs, le silence revint. L'ange déchu, répondit non sans avoir garder un large un sourire:

_ Nous vous avons demandés pour vous prévenir. Le monde dans lequel vous vivez va changer. Votre vie paisible en tant que anges divins de votre Grand créateur, se moqua ironiquement Lesthat, va cesser. La nouvelle ère des anges déchus va enfin naître. Une nouvelle ère est sur le point de changer.

A peine finit-il de parler, que de grands bruits sourds résonnèrent partout dans le palais. Des cris suivis, de bruits de choque de lames, affola l'assemblé des archanges. Les soldats se regroupèrent aussitôt au près des sages, de Bella qui terrorisé s'était levé de son siège, et de Natanael, qui le regard rivé vers la grande porte, ne pouvait empêcher de retenir plus longtemps son sentiment d'anxiété et de peur.

Le sourire de Lesthat se transforma en un rire diabolique:

_ Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela n'est ce pas? Je vous avais prévenus que je n'étais pas comme mes prédécesseurs. Je ne reculerais devant rien pour arriver à mes fins, surtout pas devant un protocole inutile et futile.

Voilà, à suivre; Merciii mes reviewers préférés (en faite tout le monde lol):

**Morganeblb**: moi aussi j'adore Edward en sadique-psychopathe ....

**Volterra**: désolé pour les fautes de frappe, et merci des compliment ça me va droit au coeur, ça fait vachement plaisir ^^

**Titmo:** sa sera une surprise, même si ce chapitre donne une petite idée de la suite de l'histoire.

**Kahorie:** Tes supplications se sont entendus tu peut enfin lire la suite.

**Bigmonster4**: Mercii lol.

**Et enfin Arya Destiny**; merciii aussi.

Et comme promis des références films:

**Anges:**

_**Gabriel:**_ Film australien, de Shane Abess; J'adore trop ce film et surtout le comédien principal est trop canon ( bave, et saignement de nez)

Résumé:

Un combat oppose les archanges et les anges déchus afin de savoir qui aura le contrôle de la ville et des âmes. L'archange Gabriel tente d'apporter la lumière sur le purgatoire où règne les ténèbres.

Pour voir le film allez sur allostreaming_ensuite allez sur le serveur de film_ et dans la case rechercher taper le titre du film_ et prenez dans autre résultat. Et voilà

Et je vous donnes exceptionnellement un autre film:

**Vampire:**

_**Blood Rayne:**_ Film américain. Ce film est tout simplement génial. Alors il y a le 1 et le 2 Personnellement je préfère le 1 mais bon! Chacun ses gouts.

_**Résumé: **_

Roumanie, 18e siècle. Mi-humaine mi-vampire après le viol et le meurtre de sa mère par le roi des vampires Kagan, Rayne est élevée dans un cirque. Elle y découvre sa vraie nature, mais refuse de tuer des innocents pour étancher sa soif de sang : elle décide alors de se nourrir de vampires et devient BloodRayne. Approchée par Sebastian et Vladimir, deux chasseurs de vampires, elle se joint à la société secrète Brimstone pour tenter d'éliminer son père. Ce dernier convoite trois reliques légendaires qui permettraient aux vampires de prendre le contrôle de la Terre...

Et voilà c'est tout pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à me parler de ma fic et des films. Je suis ouverte.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 4

Merci à mes reviewers préférés:

Pucky, Kahorie, Jlukes, Volterra, love-love-me, titmo, bigmonster4, Arya Destiny, merci grave à vous j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant plaisir que moi j'ai plaisir à lire vous reviews. Bisou je vous adore grave. Voilà la suite à savourer et comme toujours référence de film ( mes préférés)

**Chapitre 4: La fuite.**

_ Seigneur Natanael! Cria un garde.

C'était le même ange avec qui Bella avait discuté lorsque le beau blond, lui avait demandé des nouvelles de l'avancée de ses préparatifs. C'était aussi le même qui l'avait regardé, charmeur. Il s'appelait Mickaël.

Mais à présent le calme et la sérénité avait disparus, l'angoisse et la peur, tirait ses traits. Il se trouvait juste à coté de son seigneur et de Bella. Qui regardait anxieuse la porte puis Lesthat. Le seigneur des anges déchus, était à présent debout, ainsi que son général, ils regardèrent la peur des archanges avec délices. Les soldats déchus s'étaient rassemblés pour former une ligne compacte face aux anges désorganisés.

Les cris retentissaient toujours, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus ainsi que les bruits de choque d'épée et des battement d'ailes.

Natanael n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Jamais dans toute l'histoire un ange n'avait osé déclarer la guerre dans la pièce« vérité ». Ils avaient tous peurs des représailles du Grand Créateur.

_ Père! Appela Bella, qui s'était difficilement remise de sa surprise. Il nous faut partir!

_ Pour allez où? Répondit enfin le seigneur, qui était perdus.

_ Sur Terre!

_ Sur Terre? Mais....

_ Nous n'avons plus le temps de parler. Pressa Bella. Il nous faut nous replier. Battre en retraite.

_ Nous sommes d'accords. Approuvèrent les quatre sages, qui s'étaient juste là tuent, tellement surpris, et décontenancer.

_ Très bien sortons! Ordonna enfin Natanael.

Lorsque leur chef et les sages furent remis de leur émotion, les soldats rassurés, se placèrent en cercle de façon à garder leurs dirigeant au centre, pour parer toute attaque extérieure. Ils allaient arrivés à la grande porte, pour où ils étaient entrée, lorsqu'ils furent arrêté par la voix moqueuse de Lesthat, qui n'avait jamais cessé de rire jusqu'alors:

_ Vous ne croyez tout de même que je vais vous laissez sortir d'ici indemne?

_ Vous n'avez aucun droit sur nous! Cria Natanael hors de lui.

L'attitude désinvolte et provocatrice de Lesthat l'avait poussé à bout. Le simple faite de regarder le sourire de son ennemis le faisait trembler de rage. Tous les archanges sentait les sentiments meurtriers de leur chef. Ils étaient tous en accord, mais l'heure n'était pas au combat. Actuellement tout les archanges se battaient pour sauver leur vie, mais aussi celle de leurs congénères. Car les archanges n'étaient pas égoïstes, en toute heure et tout moment ils aimaient aider leurs confrères sans rien n'attende en retour. C'était grâce au sentiment fraternel et solidaire, que Selene avait finis attend la superbe robe que Bella portait actuellement. Cette dernière sentait toujours l'aura de sa meilleure amie. Et était pressée de la voir, pour qu'elle parte avec eux. Elles s'aimaient comme des soeurs. Elles ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Plus le temps défilait et plus leur relation s'endurcissait. Elles ne pouvaient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. Et Bella sachant son amie en danger avait encore plus de mal à rester dans la même pièce que le responsable de se crime et de cette guerre.

« Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela! Se maudissait intérieurement Bella. On devait seulement discuter pour trouver une entente, et pour enfin cesser cette tension qui durait bien trop longtemps! Comment en est on arrivé là? »

Elle était tellement plongé dans ses réflexion qu'elle n'entendit à peine l'ordre de Lesthat:

_ Tuez les! Et attrapez moi vivante cette Bella!

A l'appelle de son nom, la jeune fille releva la tête pour voir, les anges déchus déplier leurs ailes noir, et foncer droit sur eux. Les traits de leurs si beau visage angélique se tirèrent en un rictus de rage. Leurs ailes battaient l'air avec violence. Au fur et à mesure la distance entre les deux ennemis s'amenuisait. Les archanges s'étaient alignés en une masse étendus compact, de façon à garder les quatre sages, Natanael et Bella derrière eux. Les deux forces avaient le même nombre de combattant de chaque coté. Mais la présence imposante du général Trëol, valait à lui tout seul une légion entière. Il avait une large et grande épée, qu'il portait étonnement sur son dos. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait toujours aussi impassible le spectacle qui commençais.

Les bruits de choque de lames écrasaient l'air ambiante. L'atmosphère devenait lourde, de sentiment impur. Les soldats personnelles de Natanael étaient les meilleurs soldats de tous le palais. Ils avaient acquis grâce à leur entraînements, une grande force et une endurance élevée. Les archanges avaient au contraire de leurs ennemis, opter de garder leurs ailes invisible. Ils avaient donc un avantage sur les anges déchus, qui en choisissant de montrer leurs ailes, avaient diminués leur chance de survie.

_ Seigneurs Natanael! Appela Mickaël, qui avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de son ennemis pour lui donner un coup de revers de lame à l'épaule de ce dernier. Sortez d'ici nous vous couvrons!

_ Très bien, je vous laisses nos arrières! Bella?! Appela Natanael.

Cette dernière regardait tristement le sang se répandre sur le sol de marbre blanc. Voir des anges s'entre tuer allait à l'encontre de ses croyances.

_ Oui père. Répondit enfin la jeune fille.

_ Reste près de moi nous allons sortir d'ici. Tiens.

Il sortit de sa longue manche une fine épée. Et la donna à sa fille, qui ne pouvait parler tellement la surprise la secoua. Elle avait jadis grâce à son maître de classe, apprit l'art du maniement de l'épée. Mais elle n'avait jamais véritablement combattu avec. Elle ne se sentait pas prêtes, elle était peut sûr d'elle, et les sages l'avaient compris.

_ Bella! Je t'ai appris à te battre, et par ce faite je sais que tu en ai capable. Alors prend cette épée, et défend ta vie, et tous ceux que tu aimes! Encouragea son maître approuvé par Faël.

Bella revigoré, prit l'arme et la sous pesa. Elle fut surprise de sa légèreté.

_ Bien maintenant sortons d'ici! Ordonna Natanael, qui était fière de sa fille. Il prit une épée qu'un soldat lui proposa, suivis par les quatre sages, qui sortirent de long manteau différente armes, toutes des plus sanguinaires que les autres.

C'est lentement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les soldats archanges qui malgré leur puissance et leur endurance n'arrivait pas à surpasser leurs adversaires. Des traces de lame abîmaient leur peau autrefois si parfaite. La douleur et les cris de rage déchirait l'air ambiante. Leur peau autrefois blanche et lisse, était à présent rouge sang et rugueuse.

Natanael et les quatre sages couvraient l'avant, et les soldats archanges l'arrière. Bella était au centre, et essayait de maintenir son calme à un niveau raisonnable. Car c'était extrêmement difficile de garder son calme lorsque la mort était si proche de vous. Natanael était enfin, arrivé devant la grande porte, encore intact. Tous entendirent à présent sans difficulté les combats qui faisaient rages à l'extérieur.

Le seigneur allait ouvrir lorsqu'une épée imposante s'abattit sur la porte juste à coté des mains du seigneur. Celui ci en voyant l'arme si proche de lui, eu une monté de sueur froide. La Mort venait de passer si près de lui, sans le toucher, que une multitude de sentiment le pris. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire.

Trëol, se tenait à la même place, les bras toujours croisés. Et regardait la tête de Natanael avec un sourire non dissimulé. Lesthat quand à lui riait aux éclats. La seigneur archanges prit avec rage l'épée et l'envoya valser vers son ennemis de toujours. Mais l'arme fut arrêter par son propriétaire à l'aide d'une seule main. Il regarda Natanael avec un air supérieur, et s'avança vers le groupe. Il passa devant ses soldats qui en sa présence, se reculèrent laissant un moment de répit pour les archanges qui étaient essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent et ravis de voir que aucun n'était mort, regardèrent avec défis la grande armoire à glace qui ne s'était toujours pas débattit de son sourire. Il continuait de regarder le seigneur. Arrivés à la ligne des soldats archanges, il s'arrêta et pour la première fois il daigna enfin les regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Vous, vous voyez devant vous votre bourreau!

Et sans prévenir il fit siffler sa lame avec grâce, et facilité, en direction des deux gardes qui l'empêchaient de passer. Lorsque l'épée s'abattit sur les deux anges, ils furent en un rien de temps par terre, coupés en deux. Le sang giclait, et arrosait leurs congénères encore sous le choque. Ils n'avaient jamais vus quelqu'un aussi fort, que lui. Ils leur falluent une nouvelle victime cette fois décapités pour que enfin ils décident de se presser à sortir, et de s'éloigner de cet être brute, et meurtrier.

Rembrunit par cet homme Natanael sous les rires des anges déchus, ouvrit enfin la porte qui les retenaient prisonnier. Il se sentait libre, et rassuré. Mais en voyant les corps meurtris et aignant étendus sur le sol. Le sang recouvrant tous les tableaux, le sol les murs, une nausée le prit. Il y avait plus d'une vingtaine d'archanges mort ou blessés. Les ailes étaient toutes découpés, répandant des plumes rouge sur les mares de sang.

Bella en voyant ce spectacle funeste, ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi. Elle parcourra la salle, à la recherche de son amie. Mais ne la vit pas. Elle regarda alors plus attentivement le visage des victimes. Et ce qu'elle vit la secoua plus que tout. Il y avait près d'elle, étendus, sur le sol, Jaël.

Jaël, était le plus jeune des archanges. Il était dans la classe de Bella, et avait huit ans. Il était aimé de tous. C'était un archange d'une grande gentillesse,et très mûre pour son age. Il savait malgré sa jeunesse écouter, et comprendre. Il vous aidait pour tout. C'était la définition exacte du nom Ange.

En voyant son corps étendus sur le sol, baignant dans son propres sang, Bella ne put se jeter sur lui, et pleurer, toute les larmes de son corps. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Il l'avait soutenus lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son désir de partir, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire à cause de ses obligations. Il lui avait dit « Je ne sais pas ce que tu vie, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu es une personne unique, qui ai appelé à vivre et à faire de grande chose. Tu n'es pas simplement la fille de notre seigneur Natanael, tu es aussi la fille qui devra guider notre peuple vers la foie. Ton coeur et pur, et ton destin sur, alors ne gâche pas ta vie dans un rêve que tu verra réaliser lorsque cela sera le moment. » Il n'avait que huit ans, et son destin était lui aussi appeler à faire de grande chose.

En voyant sa fille dans n tel état de tristesse, il voulut aller la réconforter mais Trëol était derrière eux, ils devaient donc fuir. Il se mit donc à courir en direction de sa fille, et la prit par le bras, et la tira en arrière sous ses protestations. Elle voulait rester près de Jaël.

Les quatre sages lui suivirent, ainsi que les sept soldats, qui ne purent retenir des larmes, en voyant leur frères et soeurs, mort. Mais ils étaient inquiet, ils avaient entendus des bruits de combats, ils ne restaient plus que des morts. Ils se demandaient donc où pouvait se trouver les anges déchus. Ils regardèrent avec minutie les alentours comme ils devaient le faire.

Sachant que le danger était proche, ils se regroupèrent de telle sorte,que les sages, et Bella en pleur, soit au centre. Natanael avait décidé de rester au devant, et avait décidé de doubler les soldats en arrière, ils entendaient les bruits d'aile de leurs poursuivants s'approcher.

Bien entendus ils pouvaient utiliser leurs ailes pour aller plus vite, mais ne sachant pas où les autres soldats se trouvaient ils ne voulaient pas êtres des proies faciles. Car leur ailes étaient leur faiblesse. Mais il y avait un contre revers, les soldats et leur général ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Soudain ils entendirent des bruits de choque de lames devant eux. Natanael plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, car malgré le feu de lumière intense, les larmes rendaient sa vue floue. Bella en entendant le combat regarda devant en elle, avec l'espoir de voir son amie. Elle essuya ses larmes, et cet avec plaisir qu'elle vit le dos de Selene.

La jeune femme, se tenait en plein milieu du couloir, et combattait avec deux anges déchus. Elle se battait extrêmement bien. Car malgré qu'ils soient deux, les deux anges déchus n'arrivaient pas à avoir le dessus. Elle combattait avec une rage puissante. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas arrivé derrière elle, elle ouvrit ses sens pour savoir qui étaient ces personnes. C'est avec une surprise et une joie, qu'elle sentie l'aura de Bella, et sa joie. Elle redoubla donc d'effort, revigoré par le faite de la présence de sa « soeur » et de son seigneur. Mais elle sentit aussi la présence de d'autres anges déchus qui volait dans sa direction. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, elle décida d'opter pour sa meilleur offensive de son répertoire. Elle se recula, et prit son arme à deux mains, et ferma les yeux.

Les deux anges déchus se regardèrent intrigués. Il n'avait jamais vus une guerrière fermer les yeux en plein combat. Ils étaient perdus. Mais décidèrent tout de même d'attaquer tous les deux en même temps. Ils se préparèrent et se lancèrent sur leur ennemis en poussant des cris de rage. Bella voyant ce spectacle cria désespérée le nom de son amie. Elle ne put voir le sourire se dessiner sur les fines lèvres de Selene. Les deux anges si, mais ils ne purent s'arrêter, que déjà elle les coupa en deux à une vitesse, qui fit siffler la lame dans les airs. Une demi seconde avait suffis. Cette technique était peu répandus, car peu d'archanges avait la vitesse suffisante, même les gardes personnels de Natanael, qui pourtant étaient rapide ne pouvaient faire cette technique. Elle était appelée « le chant des morts». Car comme son nom l'indiquait, le bruit de la lame dans l'air, émettait une sorte de chant mélodieux qui condamnait celui qui l'était destiné à une mort certaine.

Lorsque le groupe arriva à hauteur de Selene il ne purent se permette de s'arrêter, mais on voyant dans le regard de chacun un soulagement. En effet la réputation de Selene faisait d'elle un héros. On disait d'elle une archange invincible. Que chaque combat ou mission, qu'elle avait menés, ont tous accomplit. Mais malgré son statut privilégié, elle n'avait jamais pris la grosse tête. C'est pour cette raison notamment, que Bella l'aimait.

C'est dans ce contexte, que Bella revit sa « soeur ». Celle ci lui adressa un large sourire, en se mettant près d'elle.

Mais ce moment de joie et de soulagement fut de courte durée;

_ Ils sont là! Hurla la voix d'un des soldats qui couvraient l'arrière.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dire, les bruits de battement d'aile, leurs révélèrent leur présence au dessus d'eux.

_ Seigneur Natanael? Appela Mickaël. Nous devons déployer nos ailes. Et nous échapper.

_ Non si nous faisons cela on risque de mourir....

_ Et si nous le faisons pas on risque aussi de mourir. Dans les deux cas, nous sommes condamnés. Et je préfère mourir dignement en combattant avec toute ma force comme un ange, que mourir tel un humain!

_ Je suis d'accord!

_ Moi aussi

Les six soldats archanges approuvèrent. Ils étaient tous fières de leur nature d'ange et voulaient mourir sous cette forme.

_ Faites comme vous le souhaités les anges sont maîtres de leur propre destin. Comme moi du mien.

_ Merci votre seigneurie. Nous les retiendrons le plus longtemps possible le temps que vous vous enfuyiez! Hurla Mickaël. Qui aussitôt déplia ses larges ailes blanches. Elles étaient immensément grandes, et d'une blancheurs captivantes.

Suivit par les six autres soldats, il s'envola arme au poing défié les anges déchus qui les attendaient ravis de pouvoir finir leur combat. Car ils savaient qu'ils en ressortiraient vainqueur, comme le savait les archanges. Mais ils avaient choisis leur mort. Comme tout être devrait pouvoir le faire.

Natanael les regarda se battre et éprouva une grande fierté. Il était fière d'avoir guidé ces êtres plein de bontés, et pleine de compassion. Il était fière d'être un ange. Les quatre sages, Bella et Selene approuvèrent eux aussi le sentiment de leur seigneur. Mais ils ne pouvaient rester ici éternellement sachant leur vie en danger. Natanael ordonna donc de poursuivre leur route sans se préoccupés de ceux qui restaient en arrière. Leur survis dépendrait essentiellement de leur rapidité. Et regarder en arrière faisait perdre du temps.

Ils se remirent donc à courir. Les murs et les tableaux du long couloir défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils ne voyaient jamais la fin. Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à la longueur des couloirs, jusqu'à maintenant. Leur souffle était saccadé et irrégulier. Leur cadence ralentissait. Les bruits des combats s'éloignaient mais cela ne les rassuraient pas. Ils tournèrent encore à plusieurs intersections. Le temps ralentissait.

Bella n'en pouvait plus, ses membres commençait à la faire souffrir. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de chose, au contraire des autres membres du groupe. Qui pour eux, elle le sentait, n'étaient qu'une formalité. Elle se maudissait alors de sa faiblesse. Elle s'était toujours sentie faible et inutile. Et ce temps de guerre n'était pour ne rien arranger.

Enfin après plusieurs minutes de course acharnés, dans des couloirs similaires, jonchés de cadavres d'anges déchus et d'archanges, mais le groupe ne pouvait se permettre de regarder les visages des défunts, au risque de ne plus pouvoir continuer de lutter; ils arrivèrent devant une cour extérieur.

La cour était parfaitement dessinée. Des multitudes de fleurs étaient regroupées de façon harmonieuse. Les couleurs étaient accueillantes. Ils y avaient plusieurs espèces de végétaux encore inconnus sur Terre, car elles étaient rares et si magnifique que le Créateur voyant le sort de ses oeuvres détruits par les homme, décida de les confiés à ses soldats. L'herbe était verte, uniformes. Le ciel était sombre et étoilé. C'était la première fois que Bella voyait un ciel aussi beau. Elle n'avait jamais vue d'étoile jusqu'à ce jour. Et en les voyant elle en tomba amoureuse. Ces lumières d'espoirs dans un ciel noir sombre, tels les ténèbres avaient quelques choses de réconfortant. En les voyant elle savait qu'elle n'allait jamais être seule, qu'elle serait toujours accompagné par ces lumières divines.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps, son père et le groupe l'attendait près de la grande porte fermée, qui était l'entrée et la sortie d'un monde céleste et divin. Elle ne 'avait pas remarquée qu'elle s'était arrêté. Elle était hypnotisé, il fallut la voix grave mais mélodieuse de son père pour la faire sortir de ses rêveries:

_ Bella! Dépêches toi!

_ Oui j'arrive!

Elle accourut encore toute chamboulée par ce spectacle vers le groupe qui s'était soudainement crispé. Bella voyant les regards terrifiés de ses amis, leur demanda en un regard interrogateur ce qu'ils avaient. Pour simple réponse Selene lui pointa un doigts vers sa direction:

_ Derrière toi!

Aussitôt elle se retourna tremblante, redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir.

_ Alors on veut nous quitter?

Lesthat et Trëol et deux anges déchus se trouvait aux portes du palais là où s'était tenu il y avait à peine une minute Bella. Ils avaient tous le regard froid et le sourire aux lèvres. En les voyant Bella comprit que les soldats archanges étaient mort. Elle baissa la tête triste. Mais la releva aussitôt et lança un regard noir au responsable du carnage:

_ Oh regardez moi cette charmante jeune fille! S'exclama Lesthat d'une voix mielleuse. On dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas!

Aussitôt les anges déchus éclatèrent de rire. Bella sentit comme ses amis une rage monter en elle. Elle s'était jusque là contenus mais l'irrespect et les provocations de ce seigneur l'insupportait au plus au point. Elle était de nature posée mais ces situations avaient asse durée, sentant son épée dans sa main, sa rage se transforma en courage. Elle prit l'arme dans ses deux mains et sans crier gare déploya ses ailes et se jeta vers Lesthat dans un cris de rage et de désespoir. Ses amis crièrent son nom, la peur les enveloppait dans un étau qui les clouaient sur place. Leur pensée était tournée vers Bella. Mais pourtant ils ne purent malgré leurs efforts la rejoindre.

Lesthat voyant la jeune femme se jeter sur lui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, au contraire il ordonna qu'on la laissa faire. Aveuglée par sa rage, Bella abattit son arme sur Lesthat. Sous les yeux terrifiés des soldats déchus. En revanche comme à son habitude Trëol resta impassible même devant le danger. Mais ce que tous sauf le général, ne s'attendait pas c'est que à la place de voir le corps meurtrie de Lesthat celui ci, n'avait rien.

En effet au dernier moment, jusqu'en la lame allait s'abattre sur lui, il mit ses mains devant lui, et l'arrêta en plaquant ses pommes contre la lame. Le sourire aux lèvres, et le regard fière, il fixa Bella ahurie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Les bras ballant et l'arme encore pur de toute taches de sang, et regarda sa chance s'évanouir.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laissé me tuer? Se moqua le seigneur déchus.

Et sans attendre, il prit son arme et attaqua par surprise Bella. Celle ci ne vit pas le coup venir encore sous le choque. Alors que l'arme ensanglantée allait la frapper et la couper en deux, une chose se plaça devant elle. Elle ne reconnue pas immédiatement l'identification de cette chose. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'est qu'elle avait pris le coup à sa place. Du sang gicla sur sa belle robe, et son beau visage, elle ferma immédiatement les yeux. L'odeur nauséabonde du sang envahit ses sens. Il lui fallut des cris et des pleurs pour la pousser à ouvrir ses yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit la blessa plus que tout au monde un corps qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, et qu'elle aimait plus que tut au monde, reposait inertes sur les pavés recouvert d'une marre de sang. Son sang. Le sang de son père.

Des larmes coula sur ses joues. Elle se précipita au chevet de son père. Elle prit le visage de Natanael dans ses mains et pleurait, criait sa douleur, accompagnés par ceux des sages et de sa « soeur » qui avait assistée à la scène sans pouvoir réagir. Le beau visage qu'elle chérissait depuis toujours reposait lourdement sans vie dans ses mains. Son aura, elle le sentait, disparaissait peu à peu.

Lesthat en voyant son pire ennemi, mort. Cria de joie, suivit par ses hommes. Ils étaient vainqueur. Le seigneur était enfin mort. Des rires résonnèrent dans toute la cour.

_ Alors que ressentons lorsqu'un être chère meurt par sa faute? Demanda ravis Lesthat.

« Il à raison c'est de ma faute si il est mort » Se maudissais Bella. En même temps que ses pleurs augmentèrent, les rires de ses ennemis s'accentuèrent. Sa douleur devenait insupportable. S'était sa faute. Jamais elle n'aurait dut se jeter sur Lesthat. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir changé? Elle avait depuis toujours été posée et réfléchie. Pourquoi pour sa première fois où elle avait changé avait-il fallut que son père meurt?

Selene en voyant l'état de son amie, et l'euphorie des anges déchus, pris son armes à deux mains, et courra vers sa soeur. Sa vitesse était inimaginable. Elle courait plus vite que n'importe qui. Arrivé à hauteur de Bella, elle lui prit le bras, sous les yeux surpris, des déchus, et la tira contre son gré vers les quatre sages, qui s'étaient rassemblés, et se tenaient à présent en mode offensif. Leur cris et leur pleurs avaient cessés. Ils s'étaient fait une raison. Leur seigneur allait allé au Paradis. Et Bella devait à tout prit rester vivante quoi qu'il arrive pour perdurer l'état des archanges.

Arrivé à leur hauteur Selene poussa son amie derrière la rangée des sages, et se retourna face aux meurtrier. Elle regarda furtivement son amie, qui resta assise encore bouleversé. Et cria à la charge. Mais fut arrêté par la pression d'une main sur son épaule:

_ Emmènes Bella loin d'ici. Protèges la.

_ Mais....

_ Non, la coupa Faël, ton devoir est désormais de la maintenir en vie. Le notre est de vous maintenir en vie.

_ Pars, Pressa une troisième voix.

Elle ne se le refit pas dire une seconde fois. Elle se précipita vers Bella la prit dans ses bras, et déploya ses ailes. Elle savait que sa soeur n'était pas en état de voler. Alors elle devait le faire pour deux.

C'est comme cela que Bella et Selene partirent sur Terre se cacher. Elles n'étaient désormais plus que toutes les deux. Leurs paradis à elles avaient été réduit en cendre, leurs plus proches amis ou famille avaient rejoins désormais le Paradis. Et elles allaient vers l'enfer.....

* * *

A suivre la rencontre tant attendus entre Edward et Bella, mais aussi une nouvelle tragédie pour cette dernière.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plut n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je suis ravis des reviews.

Et comme promis des référence de films que vous trouverez sur ( Si vous avez du mal dites le moi) ps les musiques des deux films sont géniaux surtout celle **d'agent provocateur-red tape** que j'ai grace une méga super amie (elle est dans underworld 1)

**UNDERWORLD 1 ET 2 ( le trois en salle le 18 février 2009)**

Film américain de Len Wiseman: Ce film est tout simplement grandiose, si vous ne le connaissez pas vous en serez dingue, je vous le garantie ( comme j'en suis)^^

Synopsis

_Selene est une guerrière vampire puissante. Dans la lutte qui oppose depuis des siècles son peuple à celui des Lycans, des loups-garous, elle est reconnue pour être l'une des tueuses les plus efficaces. Jusqu'au jour où elle tombe amoureuse de Michael Corvin, un humain qui se retrouve pris malgré lui dans l'affrontement des deux clans. Mordu par l'un des loups-garous, il devient rapidement l'un d'entre eux. Entre passion et devoir, Selene doit alors choisir son camp..._

Et pour ceux qui connaissent déjà Underworld: j'ai un autre film tout aussi génial:

**La reine des damnés:**

Film américain: Au début j'avais un peu de doute sur ce film mais un jour je me suis lâché et je n'ai pas été déçus, enfin juste un peu sur la durée lol c'était trop court à mon goût

Résumé:

_En quête de popularité, le vampire Lestat s'initie à la musique rock et devient le chanteur d'un groupe underground. La raison de son succès : son allure et ses manières de vampire. Nuit après nuit, des groupies se pressent dans sa somptueuse demeure, lui fournissant en abondance le sang frais nécessaire à sa survie. Au cours de sa fulgurante ascension, Lestat fait la rencontre de Jesse Reeves, une étudiante anglaise, nièce de la vampire Maharet. Fragile, désorientée, la jeune fille s'offre à Lestat et demande à être initiée par lui. Mais pour la première fois, celui-ci se refuse à profiter d'une innocente. En rompant avec la traditionnelle discrétion des vampires, Lestat s'attire la haine de Marius, son ancien maître, et réveille la soif de pouvoir de la reine Akasha, qui décide d'en faire son compagnon._


	6. Chapter 5

Désolé pour le retard, j'étais pas mal prise, mais je me suis dépêché autant que j'ai pu. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^

Merci à mes reviewers:

**Irianess:** merci de tes compliments ça fais vraiment plaisir, et c'est très réconfortant.

**Mariebou:** Voilà le suite!!!!!!!

**Elles:** J'espère que le temps ne t'a pas parut bien long ^^.

**Pucky;** Merci à toi, tu es l'une de mes fidèles reviewers. Moi aussi je suis un peu déçu que Underworld 3 ne parlera pas de Selene ni de Michael, mais bon ça reste un underworld, lol.

**Bigmonster4:** Merci à toi aussi.

**Kahorie**: Tu fais aussi partie de mes plus grands reviewers alors je te fais un merci exceptionnelle.

**Titmo**: Bah la tu va être servit avec Bella. ^^

**Arya Destiny**: Merci pour t'ai encouragement, ( troisième reviewer fidèle MERCI).

Alors voilà la suite tant attendu..... Ps petit avis j'ai appris que le film _**Underworld 3**_ sortira plus tard c'est maintenant **le 25 février 2009**.

**Chapitre 5: LA RENCONTRE**

Il faisait nuit, lorsque les deux jeunes archanges arrivèrent sur Terre. Selene était exténuée. Elle volait depuis plus de deux heures avec à sa charge le poids de Bella, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer. La mort de son père l'avait bouleversé. Elle se sentait responsable, et Selene le savait. Pendant tout le temps du trajet elle avait essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'elle avait fait une chose naturelle et qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir fautive. Mais Bella restait obstinément posé sur ses positions. Elle était responsable de son malheur. Alors à bout d'arguments Selene battu en retraite, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

L'archange guerrière se posa dans une petite clairière recouverte de hauts arbres, en plein milieux d'une immense foret. Elle avait choisit cet endroit car elles seraient, ainsi à l'abri des patrouilles des anges déchus, qui étaient sûrement partis à leur recherche. Car Selene ne se voilait pas la face, elle savait que les quatre sages, bien que forts, n'auraient pus gagner contre Lesthat et Trëol.

Elle posa Bella sur terre, et fit disparaître ses ailes douloureuses. Elle observa attristée son amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vus ainsi. Elle se souvenait d'elle, toujours souriante,et aimante. Mais Selene voyant l'état de Bella, ne savait pas comme réagir. Pour la première fois de sa vie en tant que archange, elle se sentait inutile. Et elle avait toujours détesté ce sentiment humain. Alors, elle alla par mesure de sécurité, inspecter les alentours. Laissant Bella repliée sur elle en position foetale.

La foret était sinistre. L'air frais, et le silence, avaient tot fait de détendre les nerfs de la jeune femme. Mais pourtant alors que tout semblais parfait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun hululement de hibou, aucun cris de bêtes sauvages nocturnes. Et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait toujours gardé en mémoire lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, ses soirées qu'elle avait passé avec ses frères. Ils avaient pris, en effet, l'habitude d'aller se cacher dans les bois qui bordait leur maison, pour faire enrager leurs parents. Elle n'avait que huit et ses frères respectivement dix et douze ans. Alors à la longue leurs parents à bout, avaient décidés de ne plus les rechercher. Alors un soir, alors que ses frères étaient rentrés trop fatigués, la téméraire Selene, resta seule dans les bois, à attendre ses parents qui ne vinrent jamais. Durant plus d'une demi heure, elle resta dans le noir total à l'affût du moindre bruit, écoutant la nature s'exprimer. Elle commençait à imaginer toute sorte de monstre qui pourrait sortir de derrière elle, et la surprendre. Quand un bruit la surpris. Elle se mit à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Apeurée elle alla rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait tranquillement dans le salon devant un film familial. Elle était depuis cette soirée restée avec ses parents, sous les blagues moqueuses de ses frères.

Ce silence l'inquiétait atrocement. Elle regarda dans les moindres buissons, en hauteur.... Rien ni d'empreintes, ni de traces. Comme si cette foret était inhabité. « Ou bien, les êtres vivants qui y vivaient jadis, ont tous été tués, par une chose ou pas quelqu'un..... »Pensa la jeune femme.

Après quelques minutes d'inspection, Selene trouva qu'elle s'était assez isolée, et qu'elle devrait rejoindre son amie.

Elle fit donc immédiatement demi tour. Arrivée à la clairière elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une Bella ragaillardie.

En effet pendant l'absence de Selene, Bella, avait continuée s'était repris. Elle s'était assez lamentée sur son sort. La blessure de son coeur était toujours présente, mais la rage de battre Lesthat était plus fort que tout. Elle n'allait pas se laisser mourir sans avoir venger la mort de son père. Et ce qui la rassurait était surtout de savoir son père au paradis. Car tous les archanges bénis de Dieu, avaient accès au paradis.

En voyant son amie, elle lui sourit:

_ Alors qu'a tu vus?

Surprise Selene ne répondit pas. Pendant tout le temps du retour elle était sur de voir son amie repliée sur elle même et pleurant à chaude larme, criant encore le nom du défunt Natanael.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Demanda inquiètes Bella.

Elle n'avait jamais vue son amie dans un tel état, l'empêchant de parler. Car son plus grand défaut était sa parlante. Selene parlait constamment, allant de choses des plus futiles et inutiles, aux choses des plus importantes.

_ Ce n'est rien mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver......

_ Eh bien comme tu peux le voir je vais bien. Mais parlons d'autre chose veux tu? Ma santé n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

_ Euh....Oui.

_ Ou sommes nous?

_ On se trouve dans une clairière en plein milieu d'une foret. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne connais pas la Terre sous toutes ses coutures.

_ Mmmmh.... As tu desseller des traces, ou autres pouvant nous inquiéter?

Selene fut fortement surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vue son amie, se conduire comme une chef. Elle s'était en effet depuis qu'elle la connaissait tut. Elle ne s'était jamais mis en avant par rapport aux autres, malgré son statut important. C'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez son amie. Mais la voir prendre les raines, la déboussola quelque peu.

_ Euh non...

_ Il commence à faire nuit, nous devrions nous installer et faire du feu.

_ Oui tu as raison, mais pour le feu.... la fumée pourrait leur prévenir de notre présence.

_ La Terre est habité par des milliers d'êtres vivants capables de faire du feu. Du plus nous sommes en plein milieu de nul part. Je ne pense pas que faire du feu, puisse être risqué.

_ Tu as raison, allons chercher du bois sec dans ce cas.

_ Très bien.

Sur ce elles partirent dans les alentours recueillir des brindilles, et des branches d'arbres déjà cassés posés sur le sol humide, et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de leurs trouvailles.

Durant leur courte recherche, le ciel s'était assombrit subitement, ce qui surpris les jeunes femmes qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le soir arrives si vite. En effet dans leur vie de palais, elles avaient l'habitude que le temps, la lumières, la nuit arrive lentement. Dans le palais des archanges, le temps s'écoulait toujours lentement. Car les anges n'étaient jamais pressées ils n'attendaient rien du futur.

******

_ Ah! Souffla Edward. Rien de mieux qu'un bon repas!

Il se trouvait toujours dans la grande salle. Mais il était à présent seul, si ce n'est les corps sans vie de ses victimes. Elles avaient essayé de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Les humains aussi nombreux soient-ils n'avaient aucune chance contre un vampire assoiffés.

Edward se sentait bien. Sa faim s'était effacée. Le sang encore sur ses beau vêtements il sortit de la pièce, encore le goût du liquide rouge dans la bouche, et regarda le garde, avec un air de vainqueur. Le garde le dévisagea dégoûté. En effet le soldat avait écouté le moindre son du repas. Il avait éprouvé une grande jalousie, car il ne pouvait plus boire autant de sang que ce Edward.

Écoutant ses pensées, Edward le regarda en souriant:

_ Alors? A quand ton repas?

_ Grrrrrrrr! Ta chance va tourner Cullen.

_ Un garde ne devrait-t-il pas se taire?

_ Grrrrrrrrrr!

Le grondement roque du garde, inonda la pièce silencieuse de ses mauvaises vibrations. Edward sourit de plus belle. Il aimait pousser à bout ses ennemis. Il trouvait ce jeu très amusant. Mais il savait très bien que un jour cela se retournera contre lui. Il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, s'était plus fort que lui. Il vouait une trop grande haine envers les vampires de son espèce, pour se taire.

Reput, et voyant les yeux du soldat aussi noir que la braise, Edward décida de rentrer chez lui.

La maison des Cullen au contraire des autres grandes familles se trouvait en dehors du château. En effet ils aimaient leur intimités, étant en couple, habités dans des chambres sonorisés, et accessible à tous, les rendaient nerveux. Ils avaient au début essayés, mais entendant les bruits des lits craquer et les voix des soldats dans les couloirs avaient tot fais de les décidés à quitter leur habitat. Ils avaient bien sur demandés la permission aux trois rois. Au début ils avaient refusés. Aro trouvait l'idée irrecevable par le faite que ses sujets devaient habités sous son toit, pour faciliter la transmission des ordres, et être au courant de tous ce qui se passait. Mais sous l'insistance de son meilleur ami, Carlisle, il accepta, sous la jalousie des autres sujets.

S'était en effet la première fois que cela arrivait depuis des siècles. Aucun vampires n'avaient habités autre part que dans le château. Et cela irritait beaucoup les autres sujets qui se voyaient obligés de respecter à la lettre les lois des trois rois, sinon ils étaient exécuté en guise d'exemple. Et l'addition des nombreux détournement des règlements en faveur des Cullen, avaient augmentés le nombre de leurs ennemis qui se comptaient à présent par dizaine. Tous attendaient un faux pas de leur par, pour les faire redescendre sur Terre.

Après avoir traversées les nombreux couloirs du château, et après en être sortis, il se trouva enfin devant sa demeure. La maison des Cullen était gigantesque. Les murs étaient blanc, avec de nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient sur les différentes et nombreuses pièces. Il y avait une cuisine, qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais. Carlisle et Esmée avaient sous l'incompréhension de leurs « enfants », décidés d'installer une cuisine équipée. Ils voulaient en effet, garder un semblant d'humanité, ils se refusaient à ressembler aux autres vampires. Il y avait un immense salon qui faisait les trois quarts du rez de chaussé. Et une salle à mangés qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais.

Il y avait sept chambres, une pour le couple Rosalie Emmett, une autre pour Alice Jasper, une troisième pour le couple des tuteurs Esmée Carlisle, et la dernière pour Edward.

Edward était le seul de sa famille à être célibataire. Il ne trouvait aucune vampire à son goût. Alors il s'amusait avec elles, pour assouvir ses besoins. Mais la plupart des femmes vampires, ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. C'était le plus beau des vampires du château. Sa taille, sa musculature et ses traits parfaitement dessiner rendaient heureuse la vampire qui sortait avec lui. Les vampires au contraire de ce qu'on pourrait croire, ont eux aussi des sentiments humains, tels que: la jalousie, la rancune, le désir, la fierté.... Et la vampire qui se montrait en bras de Edward était la vampire la plus heureuse du monde chaotique.

Après quelques instants resté sur le pas de la porte, Edward se décida enfin à entrer. A peine fut il entré, que une petite chose, au cheveux noir coiffé en pique l'inonda de questions:

_ Où étais tu? Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe? Sais tu quelque chose?

Les pensées et les questions auditionnées mit Edward dans une colère noire:

_ Alice! Cria-t-il d'une voix dur et froide.

Cette dernière cessa immédiatement ses questions, mais pas ses pensées, au désespoir de son frère.

_ Et cesse de me harceler! Continua-t-il.

_ Edward! Cria une voix depuis le salon.

Il connaissait par coeur cette voix qu'il entendait depuis des siècles. Une voix à la fois chaleureuse, aimante, mais aussi sèche et autoritaire.

_ Viens par ici! Ordonna la même voix.

Alice le sourire aux lèvres, laissa son frère passer. Edward marcha donc en direction de cette voix, son corps grandit, et les yeux droits.

Rosalie, et Emmett se trouvait assis près l'un de l'autre bras dessus, bras dessous, assis sur un canapés deux places. Ils regardèrent leur frère passer devant eux, l'air compatissants. Alice le suivit jusqu'à son compagnon qui se trouvait assis seul sur un fauteuil. Elle alla s'installer sur ses genoux. En voyant les deux coules Edward sentit une déchirure au plus profond de lui. Un manque. Un vide. Et cela le blessait atrocement. Une personne aimante qui le soutiendrais, qui l'aimera. Jasper sentant son désespoir, le soulagea un peu, en lui envoyant des ondes positives. Pendant un court moment Edward pensa que cette douleur qui lui était continuelle allait s'estomper, mais elle revenait sans cesse à la charge. Et de plus en plus forte au fil des années.

Devant lui, Esmée et Carlisle. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur un canapés trois places. Il se tenaient juste la main. Ce n'était pas un couple très expressif. Carlisle regarda son fils durement.

Il savait ce qu'il avait fait juste avant. Et il était contre, ses chasses barbares. Edward entendait ses pensées. Il se sentait un peu coupable. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher s'était plus fort que lui. Chaque être vivant à des désirs incontrôlables.

_ Je ne te demanderais pas à ce que t'a fais de ton temps libre. Mais je pense que tu n'es pas au courant. Le clan d'Isidor à été décimé.

_ Quoi?! Cira étonné et chamboulé Edward. Par qui? Depuis quand?

_ Il y a une semaine les loup garous ont décidés de nous déclarer la guerre.

_ Il n'y a aucun survivant?

_ Non. Je sais que tu étais très proche de Carl.

_ Ou sont ces fumiers!? S'emporta le bel adonis.

_ Nous l'ignorons.

Edward tremblait de tous ses membres. La mort de son ami Carl, l'attristait plus encore. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée en l'honneur des trois rois. Tous les seigneurs avaient été conviés ainsi que leurs plus proches sujets. Les Cullen avaient été bien sur invités par Aro, et Carl par Isidor. Au départ il ne faisait pas attention l'un de l'autre, mais un événement avait fait, qu'ils avaient immédiatement sympathisé. Leurs caractères étaient bien différents. Carl était un vampire patient, aimable, charmeur, et compatissant malgré qu'il se nourrissait de sang humain frais. Mais ce que Edward appréciait chez son ami, s'était sa droiture. Carl était un vampire qui faisait ce qu'il disait, et ce qu'il pensait. La majorité des personnes, qu'ils soient vampires ou humains, ne font jamais ce qu'ils disent. Leurs pensées et leurs paroles sont en constantes oppositions. Pas Carl. C'étaient pour cela que Edward se sentait bien avec lui. Mais maintenant il était mort. Tué par ces chiens galeux. Il va tous les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier.

Jasper sentit la colère de son frère, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Alors il modifia comme il le put ses émotions. Mais Edward était un vampire dur à cerner. Ses émotions étaient tellement puissantes, que Jasper ne put que en modifier qu'une partie.

_ Edward, calmes toi! Supplia Esmée.

Le bel adonis tremblait de tous ses membres. Son beau visage se tordait en un rictus de haine. Ses muscles se tendirent.

_ Que je me calme! Hurla Edward hors de lui. Comment veux tu que je me calme. Ces bâtards ont tués Carl.

_ Edward! Cria à présent Carlisle. On comprend ta peine. Et nous sommes avec toi. Mais ne fais pas des choses que tu regrettera plus tard.

_ Des choses? Quelles choses? Que penses tu que je ferais?

_ Ta colère aveugle ta sagesse!

_ Ma sagesse? Ce n'es pas toi qui me parlais hier, que je n'avais aucune sagesse? Que je faisais honte aux vampires?

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça! S'offusqua Carlsile sous les yeux de sa femme, qui n'avait pas entendus cette histoire.

_ Tu ne la peut être pas dis! Mais tu y pensé!

_ La colère te fait dire des idioties!

_ Toi Alice tu n'as rien à dire! Je sais ce que tu penses, quand tu vois des humains à ta portée!

_... .

_ Tais toi! Hurla Jasper, hors de lui. Ou alors pars! Va te calmer!

_ Tu as raison! Je commence à en avoir de cette baraque! Je me pars!

_ Edward voyons, calmes toi. Jasper ne le pensait pas! Supplia Esmée.

Elle avait du mal à voir ses « enfants » se déchirer. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde. Et voir ce spectacle la faisait énormément souffrir.

_ Si, Esmée. Jasper le pensait. La voix de Edward était devenue plus douce. Il ne hurlait plus. Il souffrait. Il souffrait de voir sa famille contre lui.

_ Nous t'aimons. Déclara Carlisle. Il voyait son « fils » souffrir. Il l'avait deviné par le ton de sa voix. Et il ne le supportait pas. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

_ Je sais! Souffla le bel adonis. Mais cela fait plusieurs temps déjà, que je ne me sens plus à ma place dans cette maison.

_ Comment ça? Demanda Rosalie inquiète.

_ Je suis différent de vous.

_ Non tu es comme nous. Tu es un vampire, qui se cherche encore. Essaya d'expliquer Carlisle, qui ne voulait pas voir son « fils » partir.

C'était le premier de ses « enfants ». Il l'aimait par ce faite plus que les autres. Ils avaient immédiatement sympathisé lorsque Edward était encore humain. Il était alors bien différent de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

_ Non. Faut que je réfléchisse.

Aussitôt il fit demi tour, et marcha vers la porte d'entrée, sous les yeux attristé, et paniqué de ses frères et soeurs. Les Cullen était une famille très puissante, car leurs liens étaient solides. Ils s'aimaient tous énormément. Ils avaient chacun leur propre caractère, et leur propre histoire. Le faite qu'ils soient en couple avait sûrement facilité les choses. Mais Edward avait toujours sentit une différence. Il était le seul célibataire. Le seul à boire du sang humain.

Les trois couples bien que paniqués de voir l'un de leur membre partir, ne l'en empêchait pas. Ils savaient que cela lui serait bénéfique. Car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Et à chaque fois il revenait revigoré. Alors ils le laissèrent sortir de la maison, non sans éprouver un grand vide au bruit de la porte d'entrée claquer.

Edward courait à vitesse vampire, à travers les champs, les roches, sans aucune destination exacte. Il courait seul, l'air lui fouettant le visage et ses membres. Le paysage défilait rapidement sous ses yeux vampiriques, qui lui permettaient de voir le clairement. Ses vêtements fouettaient sa peau de marbre. Il ne sentait rien. Ni le vent, ni la chaleur. Il était comme un zombie qui courait pour échapper à quelque chose d'invincible. Ignorant la beauté alentour. Ignorant le temps défilé.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver la paix intérieur qu'il avait jadis perdu. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit au monde qui pouvait lui rendre pendant un court instant une tranquillité. Sa clairière. C'était son endroit. Personne ne connaissait son existence. Elle n'a jamais été foulée par un être maudit des enfers, tels que les vampires et les loup garous, autre que Edward. C'est ce qui rendait ce lieux particulier pour lui. C'était un lieu perdu dans une immense foret, qui s'est vue prospérer par l'élimination des êtres qui l'exploitaient et qui la tuaient. Les humains. A la suite de la grande guerre, qui rendit les humains esclaves des vampires.

******

Bella et Selene après avoir ramassé des branchages sec, allumèrent un feu, grâce à l'expérience de cette dernière. Elle avait, en effet, appris les rudiments de la survie dans un endroit inconnu et hostiles. Elle avait utilisé sa lame, après avoir nettoyé le sang qui la recouvrait, et une roche solide pour faire des étincelles.

Bella était admirative devant la débrouille de son amie. Selene le remarqua et lui montra comment faire. Leur relation était étroite. On les pourrait facilement les prendre pour des soeurs. Et elles se considéraient comme telle.

_ C'est quoi ce collier? Demanda Bella, après qu'elles se soient installées près du feu, pour dormir. Elle montra du bout de ses doigts le pendentif.

Selene le prit immédiatement dans ses doigts. Il lui serrait le cou. Comme si il la tenait prisonnière. Sa chaîne était faite d'or, et tenait un rubis, qui bizarrement ne brillait pas à la lumière du feu intense.

_ C...c'est un cadeau.... Il faut dormir. Je prend le premier tour de garde. Je te réveillerait lorsque ton tour viendra.

Bella ne s'offusqua pas du changement de sujet. C'était une question sans arrière pensé. C'était pour faire la conversation. Car depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans cette clairière, elle trouvait Selene bizarre. Et cela la troubla quelque peu.

Voyant son amie se lever et regarder autour d'elles. Bella comprit que la discution était finis. Elle décida donc de dormir. Elle s'installa. Elle avait froid. En effet, elle portait toujours sa robe. Malgré le feu, elle se lit à trembler inconsciemment. Les nuits étaient froides en dans cette foret. Selene jeta un regard sur son amie, et fut pris de compassion voyant l'état de son amie. Elle était même étonnée de la voir dormir, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas que sa robe remonte. Elle décida donc d'enlever son manteau, et le mit sur Bella, qui ne se réveilla pas.

Selene portait en dessous de son manteau une tunique. La même que les autres soldats personnelles de Natanael morts. Si ce n'est que la couleur était bizarrement noir. En effet les archanges n'avaient pas pour habitude de porter du noir. Surtout un soldat. Mais comme pour Bella, seulement pour de grande occasion, pour changer des couleurs habituelles.

Selene regarda un instant son amie dormir. Elle l'a trouvait si parfaite, si franche, si droite, si gentille. Elle lui avait facilement ouvert les bras. Elles avaient tellement partagées. Elle lui avait raconté son passé, elle aussi. Elles se disaient tout. Tout sauf pour quoi Selene s'était rapprochée de Bella. Elle l'avait aidé plusieurs fois. Elle hésitait. Elle devait le faire, mais elle ne voulait plus le faire. Elle s'était pris dans son propre jeu. Elle savait qu'elle risquerait de s'attacher à elle, mais elle avait quand même choisit de le faire. Lesthat lui avait demandé. Demandé de la tuer.

Cela remontait dès la guerre de Ghreil, pendant laquelle l'ancêtre de Lesthat avait périt lui laissant ainsi les reines de son pouvoirs. Selene venait alors d'être recueillit par les archanges lors des recrutements. Elle avait été emmenée au près de Natanael, qui la bénit. Elle était admirative de sa grandeur. Mais elle regrettait sa vie d'humaine. Elle aimait ses frères et ses parents. Selene avait été tué à 17 ans, lors d'un accident de voiture.

_« Il faisait nuit lorsque Selene et ses amies avaient décidé de prendre la voiture pour rentrer chez elles. Mais elles avaient bus ce soir là. Elles sortaient d'une fêtes d'anniversaire d'une de leurs amies, où il y avait une montagne de bouteilles d'alcools. Elles avaient bus tout le long de la soirée. Aucune n'étaient sobre. S'était l'age de la non raison. _

_Elles roulaient depuis quelques minutes. C'était une amie de Selene qui conduisait. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, sous la fatigue. Personne ne remarqua son état, elles étaient toutes absorbées dans leurs grandes discutions. Elles ne virent donc pas le camion qui leur faisait face, ni que leur voiture avait quitté sa voie. Elles se trouvaient en un instant, en face du camion, qui roulait au dessus de la limitation de vitesse autorisé. Les deux véhicules se percutèrent de plein fouet. Selene se trouvait devant en place passager. Elle mourra sur le coup ainsi que toutes ses amies. Le chauffeur fut le seul rescapé mais il laissa ses jambes sur le lieu de l'accident. Il était vivant, mais il ne pourrait plus marcher ni travailler. Sa vie était finis. » _

Selene ne sut jamais pourquoi les archanges avaient décidés de la choisir et non ses amies. Elle regrettait sa vie d'humaine. Elle regrettait d'avoir bus. Elle regrettait son inconscience. Dès son arrivée elle fut placée sous les ordres d'un lieutenant. Ce lieutenant avait 35 ans. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un bon archange. Personne ne se doutait que s'était un soldat de Lesthat. Car il avait appris à contrôler ses émotions. Si bien que, aucun des archanges n'avaient pus le remarquer. Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de Selene, il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle serait une bonne recrus pour les anges déchus. Elle regrettait. Le regret et la haine pour sois même, étaient des sentiments que recherchait le lieutenant dans les archanges. Et ce qu'il cherchait était à, devant lui. Pendant plusieurs années il s'était rapproché d'elle. Et au fur et à mesure, il lui apprenait la vie des anges déchus. Il lui racontait le bon coté de déchus. Et Selene buvait ses paroles, car elle était perdus.

Selene devint alors une ange déchus, qui détestait le système. Elle commençait à vouer une grande haine envers Natanael. Le lieutenant lui appris alors, comment contrôler ses sentiments. Elle était extrêmement doué. Il était fier d'elle, alors pour lui montrer sa fierté, il lui offrit un pendentif. Son pendentif qu'elle portait constamment sur elle. Il lui ordonna donc de se rapprocher de Bella et que lorsque le moment serait venus elle devrait la tuer. Elle accepta non sans doute. Mais quelques jours plus tard son lieutenant et ami, fut découvert. En effet lors d'une bataille, contre les anges déchus qui ignoraient qu'il était de leurs cotés, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour maintenir ses sentiments et ses ailes, de manière à les garder pur, et blanches, et en même temps éviter les attaques successives des déchus. Lorsque ses soldats archanges tuèrent le dernier déchus, il virent les ailes noir de leur lieutenant, ils alertèrent immédiatement leurs supérieurs. Le traître avait essayé de les tuer avant qu'il ne les préviennent mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et un archange avait réussit à s'enfuir. Lorsque les sages et Natanael furent au courant ils menèrent eux même les investigations pour retrouver le traite, qui s'était enfuis et caché. Mais peu de temps après il fut retrouvé et tué. En tant normal il aurait dut être exilé. Mais pour des raisons inconnus les sages et Natanael, décidèrent de l'éliminer en titre d'exemple.

En voyant le corps inerte, et les ailes noirs de son ami. Selene n'avait plu de doute sur ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était comme cela qu'elle était devenue amie avec Bella.

Mais à présent que le moment était venue. Le doute qui l'avait tenaillée était réapparut. Elle commença à trembler de tus ses membres. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs. Elle était tenaillée entre deux choix. Elle revoyait son passé. Son lieutenant, qui lui souriait, qui l'appelait, son regard son doux visage. Elle était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais il l'ignorait car elle lui avait caché. Mais elle avait décidé le jour de son arrestation de le lui dire. Mais elle n'avait put. A cause de Natanael et de ces quatre sages. Elle revoyait leurs visages satisfaits lorsque son amour agonisait. Son visage se tordit de douleur à ce souvenir. Sa haine grandissait. Elle prit son épée de sa main tremblante, la sortie de son fourreau. Elle s'approcha l'arme au poing vers Bella toujours endormit. Ses muscles se tendirent. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du corps de son amie. Prit l'arme dans ses deux mains.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Ses cheveux dansait au rythme des rafales, ses vêtements les accompagnaient. Elle était prête. Alors qu'elle leva ses deux bras, et disposa l'arme de manière à avoir le pointe de la lame vers le sol, juste au dessus de Bella. Celle ci de releva subitement.

Elle avait été réveillé par un pressentiment. En effet alors qu'elle rêvait son coeur s'était affolé et une voix lui avait alors ordonné de se réveillé immédiatement. Inconsciemment elle avait suivis cette voix. Et ce qu'elle vit devant elle, la cloua sur place. Selene l'arme aux poings la menaçait.

_ Qu....u'est ce que tu....tu fais? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

_ Ce que j'aurais dut faire il y a bien longtemps.

_ Mais ce n'es pas toi? On est soeur!

_ Soeur? Je ne suis pas ta soeur ni ton amie. Je suis seulement un soldat de Lesthat.

_ Un quoi?!

_ Eh oui! Ahahahahah! Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais souvent absente?

_ Comment ça? Tu avais des missions.

_ Des missions? Ahahahahah! C'est vrai mais pas comme celles qe tu crois!

_ Qui es....qui es tu?

_ Je suis un soldat de Lesthat chargé de te tuer!

Bella flancha. Son corps tremblait, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à supporter son poids. Elle regard son amie d'autre fois, la regarder avec mépris. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Ses sentiments étaient haineux. Elle ne comprenait plus.

_ Mais tu es mon amie. Tes sentiments ont toujours été jusque bon. Tu était une archanges parfaite.

_ Te souviens tu, de ce lieutenant qui fut exécuter en guise d'exemple, le premier?

_ O....

_ Eh bien je l'aimais! Cria Selene. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de joues. C'était mon chef, mon coeur, mon maître. Et vous l'avez tué!

Elle marcha vers Bella d'un pas décidé. Cette dernière la voyant arrivé sur elle recula. Elle était paniqué, mais surtout elle soufrait. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur son amie, sa soeur, Selene était remis en question. Son coeur lui était douloureux, en plus d'avoir tué son père, sa meilleur amie voulait la tuer. Cela lui était trop difficile. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses membres tremblais.

_ Calmes..... Calmes toi! Supplia Bella.

_ Que je me calme alors que celui que j'aimais est mort! Tu va mourir. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de ôter moi même la vie, de ton chère papa, ni de ces quatre sages de pacotilles, mais je ne te louperais pas!

Aussitôt elle se jeta sur Bella l'arme an avant. Celle ci l'évita juste au dernier moment. Selene revint plusieurs fois, à la charge, et à chaque fois, Bella l'évitait. Elle se refusait de sortir son épée de son fourreau. Elle avait malgré le désir de tuer de son « amie », gardé espoir de la revoir souriante, lui disant que ce n'était que pour rire. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur sur son épaule, et un liquide couler le long de son bras, qu'elle réalisa, la réalité des choses. Selene lui avait entaillé le l'épaule, alors que avant elle n'aurait jamais put la blesser ou quoique se soit d'autre pouvant blesser sa « soeur ». Bella prit alors juste après avoir évité une nouvelle attaque, de sortir son arme de son fourreau. La lame était encore intact. Elle n'avait encore jamais été servit.

Selene voyant son « amie » arme aux poings ne put que sourire. Elle savait désormais, que ce combat serait une vrai bataille. Et cela la réjouissait énormément.

_ Alors, tu as enfin réalisé que ce n'était pas une blague? Se moqua-t-elle.

Mais Bella ne réagit pas. Elle était bien trop occupé à l'observer. Elle analysait l'était de Selene, pour voir son point faible. Elle remarqua alors, qu'elle était encore faible, de son long voyage. Elle décida alors, de jouer sur la durée plutôt que la force. Elle laissa donc son ennemis attaquer, elle n'utilisera son arme que pour parée les attaques.

******

Des bruits de choque d'épée résonnèrent partout dans la foret. Edward courait depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait pénétré dans la foret il y avait à peine quelques minutes que déjà il était presque arrivé dans sa clairière. Le bruit d'un combat, l'arrêta immédiatement.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, il tendit ses oreilles, à l'affût du moindre bruits. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'un combat faisait rage dans sa clairière, à lui. Son lieu de culte,et de calme. Il se mit dans une colère animale. Il courra plus vite qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Arrivé à l'orée de la clairière il fut cloué sur place. Deux archanges d'une grande beauté se trouvaient devant lui. Elles se battaient les larmes aux yeux. Il fut subjugué par la couleur de leurs yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi magnifique. Le dégradé bleu vers le blanc, était envoûtant. Leurs silhouettes étaient parfaites. Si ce n'est la différence de la couleur de leurs yeux, il aurait put les confondre avec des vampires, tellement le trait, le stature était parfaite.

Mais bien qu'elles se ressemblaient, il éprouvait une sorte d'attirance inconnue pour la brune. Il la trouvait tellement magnifique. Son visage était angélique, son regard reflétait sa pureté.

Il essaya donc de savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais il fut bloquer. Il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Contrarié il essaya avec la blonde, mais elle lui bloquait elle aussi l'accès. Il essaya encore plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il dut admettre à contre coeur, qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des archanges.

Conclusion faite il revint vers le combat, il remarqua alors la blessure de l'ange brune. Du sang coulait en abondance sur son bras. Il bloqua alors instantanément sa respiration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais il le faisait.

Il détailla alors les deux archanges. La brune portait un manteau, qui courait ses frêles épaules nus. Il la trouvait deux fois plus belle avec cette robe. La couleur lui allait parfaitement bien. La seconde la belle blonde, portait un tunique noir. Il fut frappé par le contraste entre ses deux archanges. Et il fut impressionné par leur talent d'épéiste. Il n'avait jamais vue quiconque se battre aussi farouchement et aussi gracieusement. Les mouvement de leur attaque et de leur pas étaient soigneusement calculé, ais aussi gracieux. Leurs cheveux dansaient, avec leurs vêtements.

Il était tellement absorbé par le spectacle qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'elles se parlaient, il décida donc, par défaut d'entendre leurs pensée, d'écouter leur conversation, pour comprendre pourquoi des bénit du ciel pouvaient être sur l'enfer terrestre, et se battre avec autant d'acharnement.

_ Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça? Demanda la blonde.

_ Parce que je ne veux pas mourir!

_ Mais tu es morte, comme tous ceux que tu chérissais. Le monde dans lequel tu nourris tant d'espoir est perdus. Tu n'a plus d'attache et personne ne veut que tu reprennes les reines de Natanael. Tu ma dit des milliers de fois que tu en avais assez de tes obligations. Tu devrais te réjouir! Tu n'a plus d'obligations!

_ Peut être, que c'est ce que je pensais autrefois! Mais à présent j'ai changé. Et je vais reprendre ce que pour quoi père croyait.

_ Alors je dois te tuer!

Durant ce laps de temps de discutions les deux archanges avaient cessé de se battre, pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais à la dernière phrase de la blonde, le combat repris, mais cette fois plus énergique.

Edward était surpris de voir, autant de haine chez cette dernière. Il avait lut dans des livres, que les archanges étaient des êtres d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande beauté. Il ne s'était jamais attendus à en voir se battre, ni à en voir tout court.

Il regarda plus intensément la blonde essayant de comprendre, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle commençait à faiblir. Il regarda alors la brune pour voir si elle avait elle aussi remarquer. Elle aussi avait apparemment vue l'état de faiblesse de son ennemis car, malgré sa blessure, elle redoubla encore plus ses attaques.

La voyant grimacer, Edward ressentit un sentiment qui lui était alors inconnu. Il éprouvait la même chose que lorsque un membre de sa famille souffrait. Cela lui était bizarre, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela envers une inconnue.

Le bruit d'une lame tombant sur le sol, le fit relever la tête. L'arme de la blonde était au sol, cette dernière agenouillé regarda pourtant avec supériorité la brune qui la menaçait avec son épée. Il voyait dans ses yeux, qu'un combat intérieur faisait rage. Elle hésitait entre la tuer et lui laisser la vie. Il la trouvait magnifique, à présent que le manteau qui s'était tenue sur ses épaules se trouvait à terre, laissant ses épaules nus. Elle avait une présence, et position unique. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme qu'elle soit archange, vampire ou humaine aussi princière. Il se doutait de ses origines. Il commençait un peu à la connaître. Il était sur que jamais elle ne tuerait la blonde. Tout en elle le lui affirmait.

_ Je suis désolé. Déclara la brune d'une voix cassée.

Et elle abattit son arme sur son ennemie. Qui fut immédiatement coupé en deux. Sa belle robe fut coloré de rouge,et sa belle peau sans imperfection s'accorda avec sa tenue.

Surpris et choqué Edward regarda la belle brune, se tenir droite, le regard rivé sur le corps inerte. Ses pleurs avaient cessés. Elle laissa tomber son arme sur le sol, et s'agenouilla au près de la blonde. Aucune larme ne vinrent mouillée son beau visage angélique, inexpressif.

Edward était tellement absorber par cette scène et par cette ange, qu'il remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'il avait repris sa respiration. Le sang qui se répandait en abondance dans la clairière autrefois pur, réveilla en lui le sentiment animal. Bien qu'il se soit nourrit il y avait à peine quelques heures, l'odeur de ce sang qu'il n'avait jamais sentis jusqu'alors inonda ses sens. Ses yeux devinrent noir, ses pensées étaient obnubilé par le repas qui l'attendait sagement. I émit un grondement sourd, qui alerta la brune d'une présence. Elle leva la tête, vers sa provenance, et ce qu'elle vit la troubla autant que le vampire. Ils se regardèrent subjugués par la beauté de l'autre, et par le mystère les entourant.

* * *

Pour la suite ce qui aime un Edward sadique ne seront pas déçut. J'avais voulu rendre cette rencontre plus belle, mais vu que j'aime bien le faite qu'ils se déteste ( ^^) La suite sera plus animée lol. J'en rit d'avance. **En conclusion à suivre le rencontre entre les Cullen et Bella. Et le ****commencement des disputes entre Edward et Bella.**

Pour les film:

Il y une série **WOLF LAKE** qui se déroule sur **W9** tous les **vendredi soir**dès **20h45****.**

C'est une série avec des loup garous: Sa se passe dans une petite ville entouré d'une grande foret, ou tous les habitant sont des loup garous, qui se réveil à n'importe quel age. Ceux qui aiment les histoire d'amour lycéenne ne seront pas déçu ainsi que les histoires de méchants de secrets.

Personnellement j'adore, il y a pas d'énigmes à résoudre et d'histoire, ce qui fais qu'on s'ennuie jamais.

Autres films: Sorciers:

**Le pacte du sang: **film américain de 2005.

Alors que la fête étudiante du lycée Spenser bat son plein, Caleb et ses trois amis ont d'autres loisirs. Descendants des familles qui fondèrent la ville à l'époque des sorcières de Salem, ils expérimentent les pouvoirs magiques dont ils ont hérité en secret. Lorsque, au petit matin, on découvre le corps d'un étudiant ayant succombé à ce qui semble être une overdose, Caleb et ses comparses sont immédiatement soupçonnés d'y être pour quelque chose. Sarah Wenham, une nouvelle venue, a encore plus de mal à s'intégrer. Elle a en outre l'impression constante que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'espionne. Plus que jamais, Caleb et ses amis doivent être sur leurs gardes et protéger le secret ancestral qui les lie. Tous savent que chaque utilisation de leurs fascinants pouvoirs les fait vieillir prématurément. L'arrivée d'un nouveau, Chase Collins, va tout remettre en cause...


	7. Chapter 6

Merci à tous mes reviewers fidèles:

**Titmo, Pucky, love-love-me, Kahorie, Arya Destiny, Bigmonster4, Mariebou, Ptibiscui** (excellent le nom j'adore lol),** Elles**.

**Irianess:** Merci de ta review j'ai adoré. Mais ne sois pas triste pour Selene et Bella, oki? Mais sinon je suis sûr que avec ton amie vous pourriez être soeur de coeur, il suffit de vouloir, faut savoir que vous n'êtes pas elles, vous êtes sans doute différentes alors ne prend pas leur histoire comme fait banal! Oki? Bon en tout cas, je suis trop total avec toi sur Lestat dans la reine des damnés, il est trop beau, bien battit et en plus il est trop cool. Non mais sa existe c'est mec dans la vrai vie? SI OUI, je le veux trop lol. Et non la Selene de mon histoire et celle de underworld sont totalement différentes. Et merci de ta review elle est géniale, ne t'excuse pas de la longueur la prochaine fois, t'as pas besoin sa me fait plaisir.

**Nana:** Merci de ta review! ^^. Sa fait toujours plaisir les encouragement lol.

**Ruri**: Promesse tenue j'espère que ces jours n'ont pas été trop durs lol. Merci de ta review.

Voilà les remerciements sont finis, la suite à lire, à manger, et à déguster.

**Flo-chan vous aimes tous: amicalement ^^**

**Chapitre 6: Nouveau départ**

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder fixement. Chacun éprouvant les même émotions. La beauté de l'autre les émerveillaient et les immobilisaient.

Edward ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de cet être divin. Mais l'odeur de ce sang si aguichant, et si fructueux, eu raison de lui. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus mauvais. Un grondement animal résonna dans toute la clairière. Bella à ce bruit, prit d'instinct son arme dans ses mains.

Elle ne connaissait pas l'origine et l'être qui se trouvait devant elle, mais son instinct lui dictait de se méfier. Elle le fixa encore et se mit en position défensive. Elle le trouvait certes magnifique, et attirant, mais il avait quelque chose en lui de dangereux. Ses yeux aussi sombre que les ténèbres, ressemblaient fortement à ceux des anges déchus. De plus sa beauté parfaite faisait penser à un ange. Mais son grondement ressemblait plus à un animal, comme son maintient.

_ Qui es-tu? Demanda enfin Bella, après de longues interrogations interne.

A sa surprise, il souriait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette question pouvait avoir de drôle.

_ La bonne question n'est pas qui je suis, mais ce que je suis.

_ Tu ne répond pas à ma question. Se contraria Bella, qui n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait, trop sûr de lui, et trop impétueux.

_ Certes non. Mais je ne penses pas que ma réponse te rassurera.

_ Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, mais pour clarifier certaines choses. Son ton était froid, et dur.

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle avait subit autant de tragédie qu'en une seule vie. Et parler avec un être qui l'attirait certes, mais qui la repoussait en même temps par son manque de finesse et son air supérieur, la rendait de mauvaise humeur.

Edward ne cessait de sourire. Il aimait voir ses interlocuteurs contrariés par sa faute. Cela rendait sa vie plus pertinente. En effet beaucoup de mortel voulaient vivre éternellement. Mais ils ne se rendaient pas comptes de leur chance. Chaque jour, pour eux était unique, ils savouraient les heures avec délices. Ils imaginaient ce qu'ils feraient plus tard. Mais pour les êtres immortels tels que les vampires par exemple, chaque jour se ressemblait. Les heures s'écoulaient avec lenteur. L'ennui était maître de leurs sentiments. Il ne voyaient plus les plaisir de l'existence, de la vie, puisqu'ils avaient tout fait. Leur rêves pour ceux qui en avaient, étaient réalisés depuis fort longtemps. Ils n'avaient dans ce cas plus de raison d'exister.

« _ Très bien je vais te le dire....Je suis un être immortel, comme vous les archanges. Mais à l'inverse de vous, nous ne sommes pas bénis des dieux, mais maudit des enfers. Notre espèce est nés il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Nous fumes créer pour stopper les humains qui dévastaient sans cesse la Terre, et par ce faite les éléments de ton dieu. Ils étaient les prédateurs des animaux comme nous nous sommes leurs prédateurs.

Les premiers à naître furent Aro, Caïus, et Marcus, qui sont actuellement nos rois. Ton Grand Créateur pour les remercier leur donnèrent plus de pouvoir, et de beauté.

Les premiers siècles furent fructueux, ils vivaient en paix avec les espèces. Mais peu à peu, ils s'ennuyèrent. Alors ils décidèrent de créer d'autres êtres à leurs images, comme ton dieu créa les humains. Chaque jour leur nombre augmentèrent, et par ce faite le nombre d'humain baissait. Voyant cela le Grand Créateur décida de nous contrer en créant une nouvelle espèce mi homme mi loup. Ainsi est né les loup-Garous. Ayant les même apparence et les même émotions que les humains ils décidèrent de les sauver. Ainsi commença les guerres entre les humains, loup-garous et les être buveur de sang, dont je fais partie, les vampires »

Bella écoutait avec attention son récit. Depuis son palais elle n'avait jamais entendus cette histoire. Les livres ne mentionnaient aucunement l'existence de ces êtres. Elles ne savaient pas si elle devait le croire où si cela n'était que pur ineptie. Elle étudia discrètement l'être se trouvant devant lui. Son comportement était mi sauvage et mi civilisé, et elle ne savait pas quel coté prenait une part plus importante que l'autre.

_ Tu n'a pas l'air effrayé par le mot vampire. Se frustra Edward.

_ Et en quoi devrais je être effrayé?

_ Ahahahahah! Sois tu es stupide ou sois tu es ignorante! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il la regarda de haute en bas:

_ Je pencherais pour la première idée! Termina-t-il moqueur.

_ A t'entendre on croirait que tu est fière d'être un tueur? Pour ma pars je ne vois rien de très glorieux à boire du sang et regarder le regard de ses victimes s'éteindre, c'est pathétique!

_ Pathétique!? Cracha Edward énervé, parce que tu crois qu'on avait le choix? On a jamais eu le choix et on ne l'aura jamais!

_ Le choix existe! Mais vous ne prenez pas le temps d'y réfléchir!

_ Alors dis nous, toi qui sais tout, l'être divin. Continua Edward en s'approchant de Bella les yeux encore plus noir que le charbon. Dis nous ce que nous devrions faire?

_ C'est Dieu qui vous à créez. Il ne vous à donc pas châtiez. Tous les enfants de Dieu ont droit à une deuxième chance, et ont le droit au paradis.

_ Tu crois que nous aurions le droit de pénétrer dans votre lieu saint?! Quelle stupidité, ou quelle naïveté! Nous avons été créés pour tuer, pour ôter la vie de ses enfants! Et c'est à cause de lui que nous sommes ainsi!

_ N'insulte pas notre Créateur! Hurla Bella.

Comme tous les archanges, elle défendait l'image de son chef tout puissant. Personne ne devait insulter son Dieu, au quel cas il devait mourir. Ils étaient connus pour leur dévotion.

_ Ou alors quoi!? Cria Edward, qui en avait assez de cette discution qu'il jugeait inutile et futile. Tu va me tuer comme cette archange?

_ Ce n'était pas une archange. S'adoucit Bella en jetant un bref regard au corps meurtri qui était jadis celui de sa soeur de coeur.

_ Je me contre fiche de ce qu'elle était!

_ Ne l'insulte pas! Hurla Bella, qui serra son épée contre ses paumes. Elle commençait à de plus en plus détester le vampire qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait cet air supérieur toujours marqué sur son visage, ça la rendait folle de rage.

_ Quoi? Se moqua Edward, un sourire au coin. Il se tenait désormais plus qu'a deux mètres. Tu l'a tué, et après tu l'a défend!? C'est complètement stupide!

_ Ou est la stupidité dans tout ça, entre un suceur de sang qui se vante de sa race mais qui n'hésite pas à la critiquer, ou une archange qui défend sa vie?

_ Insinues tu que je suis....stupide?

Les yeux de Edward était froid et glaciale, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus mauvais, il commença menaçant à combler les quelques mètres qui le séparait de cette idiote.

Bella recula instantanément l'arme en position défensive, et le regarda avec défis. Elle n'avait pas peur de cet être idiot qui se trouvait devant elle. Bien qu'elle est entendus son récit élogieux sur la puissance des vampires.

La colère, et l'odeur du sang qui avait désormais envelopper toute la clairière, poussa Edward dans ses limites. En effet lorsqu'il avait entamer la discution avec l'inconnue, il avait cessé de respirer. Il voulait savoir qui elle était, il voulait savoir les raisons de ce meurtre. Il n'aimait pas être tenus à l'écart et encore moins être ignorant. Il aimait connaître tous ce qui se passaient en ces lieux, encore plus lorsque cela se passait dans sa clairière, qui était à présent salit de sang bénit.

La voyant reculer, un sourire triomphant illumina son visage. Il appréciait le faite de se sentir supérieur. Cela rendait sa vie plus importante.

_ Tu sais que l'odeur de ton sang est très appétissant?

Bella le regarda dégoûté. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui s'énerva encore plus, si cela avait été possible. Il augmenta le rythme de ses pas, impatient de goûter le sang de cette intruse forte appétissante. Bella redoubla ses pas. Elle ne voulait pas mourir vidé de son sang. Elle devait recréer le clan des archanges. Et pour cela elle devait retrouver ceux qui avaient puent échapper aux anges déchus. Elle était en effet persuadé que tous n'étaient pas morts. Il y en avait sûrement encore en vie, mais qui se cachaient. Conclusion faite elle s'arrêta et regarda le vampire droit dans les yeux, elle se courba en position offensive. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, la seule défense était l'attaque.

Edward la regarda interrogateur. Il s'arrêta et attendit.

Bella sauta sans prévenir sur Edward, l'épée coupant le vent, ses vêtements se balançant au même rythme que ses cheveux. La voyant se jeter sur lui, Edward évita de peu, l'arme, qui vint s'écraser sur le sol, qui explosa sous la force de l'attaque. Profitant de l'inattention de Bella qui essaya de décoincé son épée du sol, il se jeta sur elle de tout son poids, mais il fut repoussé par un coup de pied dans son estomac. Aussitôt l'archange se replaça en position offensive, ravis de voir la surprise dans les yeux de son ennemi vampirique, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

_ Alors surpris? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein? Tu n'es peut être pas si fort que tu le prétend! Se moqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

_ Grrrrrrr! Gronda Edward pour seule réponse.

Il n'aimait pas voir une femme se moquer de lui. Frustré il n'attendit pas cette fois qu'elle vienne à lui. Il se jeta rageusement sur elle, les mains en avant. Un cri surhumain sortait de sa bouche, qui effraya quelque peu Bella. Elle prit sa fine épée des deux mains, et plia ses jambes qui décollèrent au dernier moment. Ses ailes étaient à présent visibles.

Elles étaient immenses, et magnifiques. Elles battaient l'air avec vigueur. De petites plumes blanches au contacte avec l'air se détachèrent et tombèrent doucement sur le sol. Les plumes étaient douces et légères au touché.

Edward voyant ces ailes ne put être admiratif. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol la ou s'était tenu il y avait à peine une minute Bella. A présent elle se trouvait au dessus de lui à plus de 10 mètres au dessus du sol. Elle regardait avec supériorité Edward, qui gronda de nouveau. Bien qu'il la trouvait magnifique avec ses immenses ailes célestes, il la trouvait trop parfaite. Il détestait les archanges. Il avait lut dans plusieurs livres, leur histoire et leurs caractères. A chaque fois il avait été dégoûté de leur pureté. Des êtres trop parfait, qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher étaient des êtres inintéressant.

Il sauta sur l'arbre le plus près, et à vitesse vampirique sous les yeux curieux et méfiants de Bella, escalada le tronc. Caché dans les feuilles touffus de l'arbre il se jeta, toujours à vitesse vampirique, par surprise sur Bella, qui ne l'avait pas vue venir. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le dos de Bella, et qu'il tenait fermement les bras de celle ci, en même temps qu'il bloquait le mouvement des ailes, il la mordit dans le cou. Stupéfaite, apeurée, et incapable de se défendre ni de voler, elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, accompagné de Edward qui ne lâcha pas prise, même au sol.

Il était au paradis. Le sang de l'archange était délicieux. Un mélanges de sucré et de salé. Il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus. Il augmenta la pression sur le cou de Bella , qui agonisait. Elle n'avait jamais jusqu'alors connu de souffrance pareille. Elle se prit de convulsion. Elle voulait respirer, mais à la place elle suffoquait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal, de lui asséner un coup d'épée, mais il se trouvait au dessus de lui. Elle était complètement bloqué. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, qui mouillèrent la terre. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela. Elle avait promis. Promis de sauver le peuple archange. Elle ne pouvait pas laissé les anges déchus guidés le ciel céleste. Cela voudrait dire que l'enfer ne se trouverait pas seulement sous terre mais également au ciel. Que les morts n'auront plus la chance d'aller au paradis. Que Dieu ne pourrait plus intervenir pour les miracles, ni les voeux. Non elle ne pourrait pas laisser faire ça. Elle devait se battre. Se battre pour sauver le futur. Et tuer Lesthat. Le responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Prise d'un courage du désespoir, elle lâcha son épée, et s'appuya sur ses deux bras pour se relever. Au dessus, Edward qui s'abreuvait encore plus, était inconscient du combat de Bella pour vivre. Elle utilisa toutes les dernière force qui lui restait. Elle fit disparaître ses ailes, qui la faisait souffrir par leur immobilité, et poussa d'un coup sur ses bras. En à peine une seconde elle se trouvait debout, le sang dégoulinant de la marque faite du vampire, qui se trouvait à plus de cinq mètres d'elle. Il avait été tellement sur qu'elle s'était évanouie, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se maintenir solidement. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il se retrouva en un instant cinq mètres plus loin.

Profitant de l'égarement du vampire et utilisant ses dernières ressources, elle prit en main son épée ensanglanté, et se jeta sur Edward. L'arme s'abattit lourdement sur l'épaule du vampire qui hurla de douleur. La lame avait pénétré profondément dans la chair. Du sang gicla partout dans la clairière peignant encore plus la robe de Bella, qui depuis qu'elle s'était battue avec Selene, était devenue rouge sang. La robe mouillée lui collait à sa peau, ce qui la dérangeait extrêmement, car Bella était très pudique. Mais heureusement pour elle, sa tenue n'était pas transparente.

Lorsque le bruit de la lame cognant avec l'os de l'épaule de Edward celui ci, regarda l'archange avec mépris. Encore le goût du sang dans la bouche, il explosa:

_ Alors! Cria-t-il. Qu'est ce que ressent une archange en tuant un autre ange, et en blessant un vampire?

Bella encore les main sur le pommeau de l'épée toujours enfoncé, la retira violemment, lâchant un nouveau cris de douleur au vampire, qui respirait difficilement. L'arme baissé, elle recula de quelques pas, et le regarda désolée:

_ Je n'ai pas choisis de te blesser et encore moins choisit de tuer.

_ Ahahaha...arg! Essaya de rire Edward, Ce n'est pas toi qui disait il y a peu de temps que l'on avait toujours le choix? Demanda-t-il moqueur un sourire au coin.

_ Dans certaines circonstances le choix n'est pas possible. Expliqua Bella d'une voix douce.

_ On dirait que tu regrettes? Remarqua Edward inexpressif.

_ On regrette toujours les conséquences d'un chemin que l'on n'a pas choisit.

Edward ne put répondre, car une nouvelle douleur le fit se tordre. Voyant l'état du vampire, Bella fut prise de remords. Alors qu'elle allait s'approcher de lui, ses yeux se brouillèrent. Ses jambes faiblirent. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. A genoux, elle se prit la tête dans ses mains qui tremblaient. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa vision s'était affaiblit et ses membres alourdis. Elle se mordis la lèvre inférieur. Elle détestait se montrer faible surtout devant son ennemis qu'avait bien faillit la tuer. Ce dernier n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il ressentait un mélange de plusieurs émotions. En voyant l'état de faiblesse de l'archange, il éprouva inconsciemment du remords, et de la compassion, mais en ressentant la douleur de son épaule, il la détestait, et la haïssait. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Et cela le perturbait. Alors qu'il allait parler, une voix le coupa:

_ Alors, frangin tu t'es fait battre par une fille?

Cette voix moqueuse et joueuse, il la reconnaissait parfaitement. Emmett. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant où il pouvait se trouver. Enfin il le vit, il arrivait par sa gauche. Il était grand, immense, sa musculature était impressionnante, il avait ses cheveux noir coupés à la mi longueur. Et à ses cotés toute sa famille, ce qui surpris Edward. En effet c'était rare de voir toute la famille Cullen au grand complet en dehors de la maison. Ils avaient souvent de multitude de choses à faire. Et surtout avec ce qui c'était passé récemment.

_ Ce n'est pas une simple..... fille! Corrigea le bel adonis. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un faible, n'ayant pas eu assez de force pour battre une femme.

Sur la réponse de son frère, Emmett suivis de toute la famille, regarda curieux, Bella, qui en entendant la voix inconnue, s'était relevé difficilement. Elle s'aidait de son épée comme poids balance. Elle regarda sur la défensive les six êtres d'une grande beauté s'approcher.

_ Alors si ce n'est pas une fille qui est ce? Demanda Emmett.

_ C'est une archange. Répondit un magnifique blond. Il avait la peau aussi pale que le vampire meurtri, et des traits fins aussi parfaitement dessiné que les sept êtres qui se trouvait devant elle.

En entendant la réponse du beau blond, tous excepté le vampire blessé et une femme, à la taille d'une fée furent stupéfaits.

_ Et elle? Demanda la blonde avec une voix froide et hautaine, en pointant le doigt vers le corps étalé sur le sol ensanglanté.

Bella la trouvait tout simplement magnifique, elle n'avait jamais vu dans son palais ou autre un être aussi beau et aussi superbe que cette créature. Elle portait de long cheveux blond légèrement bouclés qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux, dorés? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu des êtres avec des yeux dorés, elle regarda chacun des sept Cullen, et fut surprise de voir que tous excepter le blessé, avaient la même couleur.

_ C'est une arc....une ange déchu. Répondit Bella d'une voix faible. Elle baissa la tête pour regarder celle qui était autrefois son amie, sa soeur.

_ Comment t'appelles tu? Demanda une femme brune et aussi magnifique. Sa voix était douce, et son visage exprimait toute la bonté d'une mère.

_ Bella. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ne voulait pas leur donner, son rang ni ce qu'elle était sachant qu'ils le savaient déjà.

_ Enchanté. Continua la douce femme. Nous sommes la famille Cullen. Moi c'est Esmée, lui, pointant son bras vers le beau blond qui avait expliquer ma nature, c'est mon mari Carlisle, à coté c'est Alice avec son mari Jasper, et enfin en derniers, le couple Rosalie et Emmett.

Bella les dévisagea chacun leur tour à la prononciation de leurs noms. Elle fut surprise de voir le sourire sur les lèvres de Carlisle et de Emmett. Mais non étonné de voir de la froideur chez les dénommées Alice et Rosalie. Celui nommé Jasper, fin néanmoins fort musclé, n'exprimait aucune émotion. Son visage impassible et la peau aussi blanche que du marbre faisait penser à un cadavre. « Ce qui s'accordait bien avec leur nature de vampire » pensa-t-elle.

Les six nouveaux venus reprirent leur chemin. Ils s'étaient, en effet, arrêtés lors des présentations au niveau de l'entrée de la clairière. Alors qu'un nouveau grondement de douleur se faisait entendre, les six vampires pressèrent le pas. Alors qu'ils passaient à quelques mètres de Bella, la nommé Alice, celle aux cheveux coiffés en pic au niveau des pointes, et au corps parfait, la regarda un sourire sadique et fière au coin:

_ Tu l'a bien amoché!

Bella ne répondit pas, surprise par le ton sadique de la sois disant soeur du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

_ Bien rentrons! Ordonna Carlisle, en prenant le bras de Edward, qui grimaça. Il étudia brièvement sa blessure. Ta blessure est assez profonde il te faudra plusieurs points de sutures pour facilité ta guérison. En attendant je vais te bander l'épaule pour arrêter le saignement. Alice? Appela-t-il.

_ Oui?

_ Appuis sur la blessure pour stopper le saignement. Tu sais comment faire je crois non?

_ Bien sur, sans problème! S'écria Alice toujours avec son sourire sadique au coin.

Elle s'avança d'une démarche dansante qui surpris Bella vers son frère qui en la voyant, ne put réprimer une grimace d'insatisfaction. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être douce avec lui. Et il avait raison, à peine avait elle mis sa main sur sa blessure, qu'une douleur intense le submergea.

_ Aaaaaaliiiice! S'écria-t-il. Moins fort!!

_ Alice n'a pas le choix Edward, si nous te faisons pas un point de compression tu pourrais bien te vider de ton sang avant que tu n'es eu le temps de cicatriser.

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, pour s'empêcher à nouveau de crier. Sous la désapprobation de Carlisle, qui ne voulais pas qu'une nouvelle blessure n'aggrave son cas.

Bella avait assister à la scène sans parler. Elle observait, désolée le visage du vampire se tordre sous la douleur causé par sa faute.

_ Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle étonné. C'était la première fois pour eux, depuis que les vampires est conquis le monde, qu'ils entendent des excuses. En effet les vampires n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'excuser, et les humains l'avaient perdus depuis fort longtemps. De ce faite ils ne savaient comment réagir face au regard compatissant et aux excuses de cette archange qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer.

_ Ce n'est rien, commença Carlisle, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il n'aurait pas du te mener à bout.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Affirma Esmée.

_ Mais comment pouvez vous le savoir? Vous n'étiez pas là. Demanda surprise et curieuse Bella, qui néanmoins les gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

_ Oui c'est vrai nous n'étions pas là. Mais Alice à le pouvoir de voir le futur proche, comme le futur plus éloigné, mais avec tout de même une marge d'erreur. Expliqua Carlisle.

_ Et vous vous avez un pouvoir? Demanda l'archange qui trouvait le sujet fort intéressant.

_ Non, moi Esmée et Rosalie, n'avons aucun pouvoir. Par contre Emmett est très fort, Jasper peut ressentir les émotions des autres et les modeler selon son bon vouloir, et Edward à le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées.

_ Edward? Reprit-elle.

_ Edward tu ne t'étais même pas présenté? Demanda Rosalie choqué.

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

_ Edward, est le type que tu as gravement blessé. Expliqua Alice.

L'archange était étonnée d'entendre Alice parler de son frère sur un ton aussi glaciale et dégoûté. Dans son palais les archanges étaient toujours avenant, respectueux, et aimant ils se détestaient jamais, car ils étaient en paix, excepté avec les anges déchus. Mais avaient délaissés leurs bonté et leur âme, pour le pouvoir.

Elle regarda le dénommé Edward qui détourna aussitôt la tête vers un point perdus dans la foret environnante. Méfiante, Bella le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emmett, qui souriait de plus belle:

_ Alors mon petit Edward on se présente pas à la demoiselle, on la fâche, et on la blesse! Tu es tombé bien pas! Se moqua-t-il acerbe.

_ Il me semble, répliqua-t-il le fixant avec son sourire au coin, que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, c'est ce pas? Rappelle toi avec Victoria, sa ne te dit rien?

_ Grrrrr. Gronda Emmett, dont les yeux s'assombrir aussi vite que ceux d'Edward avaient fait juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur Bella.

Cette dernière assistait à la scène curieuse. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien put se passer pour que Emmett se met aussi vite en colère à la mention du nom de Victoria. Ne voulant pas paraître grossière en intervenant dans la conversation, qui serait pour elle mal venue, et risqué, voyant la tête déformé par la rage du grand gaillard. Soudain elle fut prise de tremblement. Sa vision se brouilla, et ses jambes fléchirent. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

En effet depuis sa bataille avec Selene elle n'avait cessé de perdre du sang. Sa blessure n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir, par l'affrontement avec le dénommé Edward, qui l'avait fortement épuisé. Son sang s'était répandu partout sur son corps, et le sol. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, de son état, trop méfiante. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à terre, allongé sur le sol, son épée à un mètre d'elle, entourée de six vampires frais. Bella se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Et elle pria pour que ces êtres ne la termine pas. Parce qu'elle avait vue leur regarde assoiffé posée sur elle. Et elle espérait que Carlisle et Esmée, est assez de retenue et d'autorité pour les stopper, et encore plus se retenir eux même.

En voyant Bella s'effondrer Esmée se précipita immédiatement à son chevet. C'était un être exceptionnelle, qui éprouvait même pour une inconnue de la compassion, et s'inquiétait facilement. Carlisle la suivait pour voir l'état de santé de l'archange, alors que le reste des Cullen regardait la scène sans broncher. Ils ne la connaissaient pas, et de plus elle avait blessé l'un de leur membre. Alors ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi il devraient s'inquiéter.

Arrivé à hauteur de la jeune femme, il sentit une irrésistible odeur sucré. Il commençait à s'imaginer goûtant son sang. Avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche, savourer le liquide bénit. Ses yeux devinrent immédiatement noir charbon. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher du cou de Bella, encore ouvert, il s'arrêta subitement. Ses souvenirs inondant ses sens. Il cessa de respirer, se souvenant pourquoi il avait refusé de boire le sang humain, et les archanges aussi. Ses yeux devinrent de nouveau dorée, alors que Esmée était confrontée au même problème. Elle résistait courageusement à l'appelle du sang, et pour cela elle entama la discution:

_ Comment cela ce fait-il que nous n'avons pas sentit son odeur plus tot?

_ Je pense que l'air froid du matin y est pour quelque chose? Une odeur dans un espace restreint est plus puissant que dans une clairière ouverte.

_ Hmm! Tu as raison....Comment va-t-elle?

_ Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, et de plus, son combat avec Edward à dut sûrement l'affaiblir.

_ A votre avis, intervint Rosalie, qui était cet ange déchu?

Tous la regardaient sans comprendre. Ils avaient complètement oublié la présence de cette jeune femme morte. Ils avaient été tous obnubilés par la bataille qui avait opposé Edward et Bella.

_ C'était une connaissance de l'archange. Répondit Edward le plus simplement. Elles se sont battues.....

_ Pour toi? Demanda Emmett, avant de rigoler tout seul.

Les vampires le regardèrent sans comprendre. Voyant que sa blague ne les faisaient pas rire, il s'arrêta aussitôt et enchaîna par une question plus sensé:

_ Alors on fait quoi de Bella?

Tous se regardèrent, cherchant une solution. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leurs roi ne voudrons jamais qu'une archange vive dans leur territoire sans qu'ils ne soient au courant. Mais d'un autre coté, ils ne pouvaient laisser l'archange sans surveillance, ils devaient donc la ramener.

_ Nous la ramenons chez nous. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule dans cette foret, nous devons informer sa présence à nos seigneurs, et elle n'est pas en état de se défendre. Je propose que nous la gardions avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise, pour la porter à Aro. Décida Carlisle après mûr réflexion.

_ Je suis d'accord, mais nous devons les prévenir immédiatement, et ne pas attendre la dernière minute. Compléta Alice qui vouait une très grande dévotion pour les trois rois.

_ Mais si nous faisons cela, ils voudrons immédiatement la voir et elle n'est pas en état.

_ Carlisle à raison, se rangea Edward.

Depuis que Bella s'était effondré il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour elle, ce qui lui était totalement absurde. Il y avait pas une demi heure qu'ils se seraient battus à mort. Mais à présent la voir si faible, et le visage aussi doux et paisible lui faisaient ressentir de nouvelles choses qui lui étaient alors encore inconnus.

_ Vous avez tous raison. Déclara Esmée qui voulais que cette discutions se termine vite, elle s'inquiétait de l'état de Bella, mais encore plus de celui de Edward, qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir, sous la pression de la main d'Alice, qui tenait toujours fermement l'épaule de son frère, mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de suivre la conversation de sa famille.

_ Très bien Alice et Jasper vous irez informer nos rois, de la présence de l'archange, vous prendrez l'ange déchu avec vous pour leur prouvez vos dire. Et surtout vous n'oublierez pas de leur dire que Bella ne sera pas en état de les recevoir, nous les préviendrons lorsqu'ils pourront lui poser des questions. C'est clair? Demanda Carlisle sur un ton qu'il voulait sans équivoque.

Les deux intéressés acceptèrent de la tête. Alice n'était pas particulièrement d'accord sur l'importance de l'état de santé de Bella, mais elle n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas faire durer encore plus longtemps des discutions inutiles.

_ Emmett tu aideras Edward durant le voyage, Rosalie tu ouvriras la marche, il va falloir éviter pendant un moment les autres vampires. Moi et Esmée, porteront Bella. Tout le monde à compris ce qu'ils devaient faire?

Tous répondirent en choeur par l'affirmatif. Aussitôt il se séparèrent. Et partirent remplir leur mission donnés par Carlisle leur chef.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!!! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A suivre: Le réveil de Bella, et sa nouvelle vie dans le territoire des vampires.

**likestreaming **et taper le nom des deux films dans rechercher

Film LOUP - GAROUS: **Le goût du sang: ****Allez sur: **

Une jeune et jolie jeune femme, Vivian, tente de protéger son secret tout en vivant une vie normale... Mais tout se complique lorsque la jeune femme, à moitié loup-garou, tombe amoureuse d'un humain. Vivian doit alors choisir entre l'amour qu'elle porte à sa famille et à son petit ami et sa condition de loup-garou. Choisira-t-elle le sang ou le chocolat ?

Film sorcière-fantastique: **DANGEREUSE ALLIANCE. **Film américain.

**.**

Ce film est tout simplement génial. J'adore les passage flippant, c'est excellent et puis c'est dingue le changement entre avant et après, je voudrais trop avoir leur confiance, et leur aura, lol. Franchement allez le regarder vous ne serez pas déçut, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Il est vachement prenant, la preuve j'ai jamais autant dis sur des films. Bref regardez le il est **GRANDIOSE**

Trois étudiantes, Nancy, Bonnie et Rochelle très éprises d'ésotérisme pratiquent la magie. Qualifiées par les autres étudiants de folles ou de sorcières, elles sont bientôt rejointes par une quatrième, Sarah, dotée de dons exceptionnels. Le quatuor va former un cercle capable d'invoquer les plus puissants esprits et de transformer leurs rêves en réalités. Jusqu'au jour ou des rivalités apparaissent dans le petit groupe.


	8. Chapter 7

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, je sais que l'atente à été longue et je n'en excuse mais j'avais beaucoup de devoir, 'est ainsi que le lycée, et la bonté des profs, ( Mrr rr ne s'étalons pas le sujet ennuyeux des cours)

Merci tout d'abord à:

**Irianess:** tu trouveras ta Selene j'en suis sur, mais il faut juste du temps et de la patience car si tu forces trop les choses, tu risques d'être fortement déçu et peu être blessé. Laisse faire le temps. Sinon coté histoire je peux pas te dire l'évolution de l'histoire d'amour, sinon cela serait moins attirant pour la suite. Lol

et à tous mes reviewers préférés ^^: **rurii-chan, Kahorie, Elles, Jlukes, Bigmonster4, Mariebou** (pour la rencontre entre d'autre archange ça ne sera pas dans ce chapitre ....^^), **Pucky, Ptibiscui** ( de rien lol), **coco 73, titmo **( de rien pour les films j'ai pris ce qui avait de mieux lol).

_Alors voici la suite à déguster et savourer _

**Chapitre 7: Le départ**

Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, et Emmett, couraient depuis plusieurs minutes. En temps normal, ils seraient déjà dans leur demeure, mais les deux blessés les freinaient. En effet Bella ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, et Carlisle, qui la portait à tour de rôle avec Esmée, sentait sa faiblesse. Grâce à ses connaissances en médecine il avait put arrêté l'hémorragie, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et les deux combats qu'elle avait mené n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Edward, quant à lui, n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme, néanmoins, sa blessure commençait à cicatriser. Ses gémissements avaient cessé. Il pouvait presque courir sans aide, mais malgré que ses forces augmentait, il était encore faible, par ce faite Emmett était toujours à ses cotés, pour l'aider. Il servait de poids balance.

Rosalie, était, quant à elle, plus en avant par rapport à la petite troupe, elle faisait office de guetteur. En effet, les Cullen devaient éviter les autres vampires, car ils pourraient en les voyant donner de fausses informations, et émettre de fausses rumeurs. Car tous connaissaient l'existence des archanges. Dès leur première année vampirique, ils étaient selon les décisions des rois, informés sur les différentes espèces qui peuplaient l'univers, pour éviter des surprises. Ils avaient appris à les reconnaître, et à les combattre. Néanmoins malgré toutes les connaissances qu'ils possédaient sur les anges, ils ne connaissaient pas leurs faiblesses. De nombreux grands vampires, qui avaient acquis beaucoup de connaissance en étudiant, avaient mené de nombreuses recherches sur ces êtres. Et ils n'avaient jamais rien trouvés. En effet les archanges gardaient jalousement leur histoire, leur faiblesse, et leur nature, par ce faite peu de personne pouvait se vanter de les connaître.

De plus, les Cullen n'étaient guère appréciés, par les autres vampires, jaloux. Ils n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de leurs par, pour les détruire. Quelques uns d'autre eux, avaient réussis à soudoyer quelques soldats pour les informer sur leur vie, et leurs activités. Heureusement les Cullen n'avaient rien à cacher. Enfin plus maintenant.

_ On arrive! Informa Rosalie. Restez ici, je vais voir si il n'y a personne!

Aussitôt Carlisle et les autres s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent derrière de nombreux buissons assez touffus pour camouflé leur présence, mais pas assez, aux yeux et à l'odorat des vampires. Tandis que Rosalie partit seule, non sans avoir regardé son mari qui lui adressa un large sourire encourageant et rassurant. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez son Emmett, toujours positif quelque soit les moments.

_ Alors comment on fait si Aro envoi un soldat pour la surveiller? Demanda Edward, après que sa soeur soit partie.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Souffla Carlisle. On aura pas le choix, on fera ce qu'il ordonnera.

_ Ouais, je commence à me demander si on a bien fait de l'emmener avec nous? Lança Emmett.

_ On n'avait pas le choix, sinon elle serait morte.

_ Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Gronda Edward. A cause d'elle je vais avoir une cicatrice sur mon épaule.

_ Oh mon pauvre petit frère, se moqua Emmett, c'est dur pour mon seigneur à la peau laiteuse, de se faire battre par une fille!

_ Grrrrrr. Gronda Edward. Elle ne m'a pas battu, et je te signal que c'est elle qui est dans les vapes, pas moi!

_ Peut êtres mais après t'avoir mis une bonne raclé! Continua euphorique Emmett moqueur, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Grrrrrr, c'est toi qui va avoir une bonne raclé si tu continu!

_ Oh tu crois ça? Essais pour voir! Défia Emmett qui s'éloigna de son frère.

Il se leva le torse surélevé, et les jambes pliés, attendant l'attaque de Edward, qui le regardait haineux. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, montrer à son frère qui était plus fort. Il se tourna vers lui, et allait lui sauter dessus, quand la voix autoritaire de Carlisle le stoppa dans son élan.

_ Arrêtez vous deux, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Tempéra Carlisle, qui en avait assez de les voir sans cesse se disputer tels des gamins de huit ans.

_ Rosalie arrive! Informa Esmée qui avait assisté à la scène sans dire un seul mot, certes mais qui n'en pensait pas moins, comme pouvait le confirmer Edward, qui avait baissé la tête honteux.

En effet la belle blonde courait dans leur direction, le visage impassible. Les Cullen se tendirent nerveusement. Edward ne voulant pas attendre, lu dans l'esprit de sa soeur que tout danger était écarté, il en informa immédiatement sa famille qui soufflèrent soulagée. En effet ils avaient pendant un court instant imaginés le pire: voir les soldats personnels de Aro devant leur maison, attendant leurs arrivés pour les torturés. Les trois rois pour assurés leur protection, avaient recrutés les vampires les plus forts, par leur puissant et unique pouvoir, mais aussi les plus fidèles. Dont Jane, l'une des vampires les plus craintes. Son pouvoir était plus puissant que plusieurs réunis, par le biais de son esprit malsain elle pouvait vous emprisonner dans un étau de douleur continue. De plus elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir ses victimes se tordent de douleur, c'était ce qui la rendait aussi dangereuse.

Après avoir été informés, ils reprirent leur route, gardant la même allure. Même si revoir leur maison sécurisant avait égayé leur humeur. En effet les Cullen était très attachés à leur demeure. Ils y trouvaient refuge, sécurité, apaisement, et confort. Tous ce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvés dans le château de leurs rois.

_ Edward montre moi ton épaule! Ordonna Carlisle après que tous furent entré dans la maison familiale.

Ils se trouvèrent tous au salon. Alors que Bella était confortablement allongé sur le canapé deux places, les vampires devaient eux, se répartir le reste de place.

_ Pourquoi avoir emmené cette... chose dans notre maison? Se frustra Rosalie qui s'était jusqu'à présent retenue d'exploser, en leur indiquant d'un geste lasse, et dégoutté, Bella.

En effet à peine avait elle posé le regard sur l'archange, qu'elle sentait la colère et la haine monter en elle. Elle ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle la détestait déjà. La voir allonger sur _leur_ canapé, avoir blessé _son_ frère, la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle se disait que l'archange n'avait pas à être ici, que ce n'était pas sa place, et que cela ne changerait jamais. Son visage endormis, si parfait, et si paisible l'écoeurait.

Edward entendait ses pensées. D'un coté il la comprenait et l'approuvait. Car en la voyant si sur d'elle et son air si supérieur lors de leur affrontement, lorsqu'elle avait déployé ses ailes, l'avait écoeuré. En rien le mot archange l'avait dégoutté. Il n'appréciait pas les anges. Il les trouvaient trop parfait. Ils voyaient le bien partout, et des significations en toute chose. Et l'avoir entendus se moquer d'elle et lui donner des leçons l'avait définitivement rendus haineux envers elle.

De plus avoir goûté son sang dans sa bouche, avait été quelque chose de paradisiaque. Il avait ressentit une exaltation des sens qu'il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Et il ne désirait qu'une seule chose. Regoûter le sang de Bella. Regoûter le plaisir de la luxure de ce liquide rouge. Regoûter ce goût fruité et unique. Ressentir le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant le liquide de la vie couler dans tout son corps, après avoir quitté son possesseur. Oui il voulait la mordre de nouveau et boire son sang à nouveau.

Mais d'un autre coté, il ressentait une chose bizarre pour cette archange. En la voyant se battre avec autant de grâce, et de courage, il avait ressentit de l'admiration. Alors que c'était absurde pour lui. Il n'avait jamais admiré quelqu'un à part Carlisle. Il n'avait jamais été si attiré envers une personne. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit l'envie de la connaître encore plus, comme s'était le cas avec cette archange. En la voyant si triste et désemparé, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de cette Selene, il avait sentit une chose bizarre, qu'il ne savait pas comment cela s'appelait, tellement il n'avait jamais ressenti ni entendu parlé.

_ Nous n'avons pas eu le choix! S'écria Carlisle. Nous n'allions pas laisser deux archanges dans le territoire des Volturis sans avoir alerté nos rois de leur présence. Si nous l'avions fait, à ton avis, qu'elles auraient été les conséquences pour notre famille, si un vampire n'importe lequel, aurait prouvé que nous nous trouvions sur les lieux et que nous ne les avons pas avertis?

_ ... .

_ Ils nous auraient tués. Compléta Edward, en une grimace qui n'était pas cette fois dut à la douleur.

_ Effectivement, approuva Carlisle, ils nous auraient tués après avoir laissé Jane nous punir.

_ D'accord! Continua Rosalie entendus. Mais pourquoi l'avoir emmené chez nous, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir conduit vers Aro.

_ Elle n'était pas en état, et elle ne l'est toujours pas.

_ Et alors? S'écria Edward, qui en avait lui aussi assez. On ne l'a connaît même pas. On s'en fous si elle meurt! C'est une bénit des dieux, elle n'a pas sa place ici! Et à cause d'elle on risque d'avoir sur nos pattes tous les vampires du coin, pour nous espionner et rapporter à nos ennemis nos moindres faits et gestes.

_ Nous avons toujours été espionnés Edward. Informa Esmée d'une voix douce, et maternelle.

_ Mais là ce sera pire! Continua-t-il hors de lui. Et je ne supporterait pas de voir et entendre leur présence et leur pensée partout où j'irais. Je ne pourrais plus vivre comme je le faisais avant.

_ Nous n'en savons rien. Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer. Alors arrêtons d'imaginer le pire. Conclut Carlisle après avoir soufflé de lassitude. Bon montre moi ton épaule?

Sur ce Carlisle se leva de sa place et alla regarder la blessure d'Edward, qui enleva sa chemise, mouillé de sang, à contre coeur. Encore énervé par leurs discutions.

Il ne restait plus aucune trace, ni tache de sang, si ce n'est une longue cicatrice, de un centimètre d'épaisseur, pour quinze centimètre de longueur. Carlisle toucha délicatement la longue trace. Elle était dure, et blanche. Au contact du doigt de son père Edward gémit. Il sentait encore une douleur, mais moins accentué qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures.

_ Tu garderas une belle trace! Commenta Carlisle.

_ Ouais et à qui la faute ? Edward regarda haineux l'archange toujours inconsciente. Et d'ailleurs elle ne va pas rester là éternellement quand même?

_ Non. C'est vrai! S'écria Esmée, nous allons la mettre dans une chambre. Edward.....

_ Non, la coupa sèchement le vampire, je ne veux pas la voir dans ma chambre et encore moins sentir son odeur partout! C'est hors de question!

_ Tu es le seul à avoir un sofa dans ta chambre où elle puisse s'allonger.

_ Et alors, on aura cas mettre le sofa dans l'une des autres chambres.

_ Edward, commença Carlisle désolé, tu es le seul.....le seul à avoir une chambre.....

_ Ah je vois! Parce que je suis célibataire je ne peux pas avoir mon intimité?

_ Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire....

_ Non j'ai très bien compris au contraire, se buta le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés. Vous avez cas la mettre dans ma chambre. Moi, je prendrais une chambre au château, j'y logerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir tous les jours, sentir sa présence dans ma chambre, toucher mes affaires. Cette être écoeurant, si parfait..... Si elle reste moi, je pars.

_ Edward! S'écria Esmée. Sa voix était faible, et les traits de son visage arborait la même expression que les humains utilisaient pour pleurer. Mais pour un vampire pleurer était impossible. Ils pouvaient simplement imiter. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Elle aimait follement son « fils ». Elle aimait plus que quiconque sauf de Carlisle. Et le voir si en colère contre elle, l'attristait plus que la mort de son enfant, lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Et cela lui était insupportable.

Et Edward en était conscient il lisait ses pensées, mais bien qu'il avait envie de la consoler, sa colère était telle, qu'il n'aurait fait que l'attrister encore plus. Il devait partir. Il avait toujours eu l'attention de le faire et l'arrivée de cette archange n'avait fait que précipiter l'inévitable. Il décida donc après s'être excusé envers les membres de sa famille, qui le regardèrent triste, de monter à l'étage et prendre ses affaires.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se tourna violemment ne s'attendant pas à une visite. Et vit Alice et Jasper, sur le seuil, en train de le regarder interrogateur.

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda la jeune vampire inquiète.

Edward ne disait rien, il la regardait simplement, ce qui avait tot fait d'agacer Alice qui n'appréciait pas l'attitude de son frère, qu'elle jugeait trop désinvolte.

Lorsque la voix de leur soeur résonna dans la maison, les vampires qui se trouvaient dans le salon, se précipitèrent vers les nouveaux arrivant.

_ Il part. Répondit simplement Rosalie.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, le départ de son frère l'atteignait gravement. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié. Malgré qu'ils soient souvent en désaccords, ils avaient toujours été très liés. Ils se parlaient peu, mais ils se comprenaient avec de simple regard. Rosalie était la vampire la plus belle qui soit dans le royaume, mais c'était aussi la plus capricieuse et la plus bornée. Ce qui avait fait fuir la plupart de ses prétendants jusqu'à l'arrivée inopiné de Emmett, qui ne la changea pas, mais qui réussissait parfois à la tempéré, par ses blagues, et son coté enfantin.

_ Comment ça? Hurla Alice.

_ J'ai décidé de partir point. Répondit enfin Edward. N'attendant aucune réponse il monta le reste des marches fulminant de rage, tournant le dos à une Alice désemparé, et un Jasper choqué.

Lorsqu'il fut en dehors de leur champs de vision, les questions continuèrent à fuser. Alice ne comprenait pas. Alors Esmée lui expliqua tant bien que mal les raisons de son départ précipité.

_ Alors si j'ai bien compris, commença la jeune vampire au physique de lutin, c'est à cause de cette Bella qu'il part.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça. Approuva Carlisle qui n'était pas indemne.

_ On aurait jamais du l'emmener. Souffla Jasper.

_ Comment ça? Demanda inquiète Rosalie.

_ Nous revenons comme vous le savez de chez Aro, commença Alice, nous avons fais exactement comme tu nous avait dit de faire Carlisle.

_ Et alors qu'est ce qu'ils ont dis?

_ Que nous la garderons avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle serait en état de parler clairement et de bouger. Mais pour une raison sois disant de sécurité Alec et Jane resteront chez nous.

_ Quoi?! Hurla affolé Esmée.

_ Ils ne veulent pas que nous soyons seuls avec elle. Je sais bien, continua Alice alors que Emmett allait protester, ce que vous vous demandez. Pourquoi nous font-ils pas confiance? Etc, mais selon leurs mots, ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de sécurité. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser une archange chez des vampires certes, mais en dehors du château sans des soldats personnels ne soient présents.

_ Mais pourquoi Jane et Alec? Demanda horrifié Rosalie, qui ne supportait pas l'idée d'habiter sur le même toit que ces deux infâmes.

_ Les autres soldats personnels de Aro, Marcus et Caius ont été choisis pour aller avertir les autres seigneurs de la guerre éminentes, et donc de préparer leurs soldats contre les loups garous.

Et ils ne pouvaient pas laissé deux soldats non entraînés à ce genre d'événements faire ce boulot. Ils ont donc choisis Jane et Alec.

_ Mais il y une bonne nouvelle tout de même, compléta Jasper qui sentait l'affolement et la colère monter dans chacun des membres de la famille, ils n'habiteront pas ici. Ils feront des tours de garde, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il à été décidé que le jour serait Alec, et la nuit Jane. Pour que au moins l'un des deux puisse garantir la sécurité de nos rois, pendant que l'autre nous surveille.

Tous, sous cette information soufflèrent. Ils n'auraient jamais put réussir à habiter sous le même toit, que ces deux vermines.

_ Et quand arrivera Alec? Demanda Emmett, avec un sourire sadique dessiné sur ses lèvres.

En effet depuis les derniers événements le soleil du matin s'était levé sur la fine toile, appelée ciel. Avec lui la chaleur et la lumière du jour. Alice et Jasper se regardèrent. Ils ignoraient la réponse. Ils l'avaient demandés à Aro, mais celui ci leurs avaient simplement répondit « Vous le saurez lorsque vous le verrez. ». Sur le coup ils n'avaient pas fait attention, mais à présent ils étaient inquiets. Ils se demandaient si cela ne cachait pas quelques chose. Ils informèrent immédiatement leur famille de leur inquiétude.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de Aro, commença Carlisle songeur. Si je comprend bien sa logique, il ne veux nous donnés aucune horaire sur la relève de Jane et Alec, au cas où nous ferions quelque chose contre eux. Ils changeront constamment d'heure.

_ Et après ils nous disent qu'ils nous font confiance?! S'offusqua Rosalie. Elle trouvait cela déplacé. Ils avaient toujours faits ce qu'ils fallait faire. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fais contre les rois. Ils exécutaient leurs missions sans rechigné. Ils avaient été toujours été loyales.

_ Je pense, commença hésitante Alice, que cela n'est pas entièrement de leur faute. Ils ont dus être influencé par l'un de nos ennemis.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Carlisle, quelqu'un à dut forcément intervenir pour que Aro se méfis de nous.

Alors que les discutions allaient bon trins, Edward se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, et écoutait ce qu'ils racontaient, en même temps qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Il ressentait un regret immense envers sa famille qui espérait silencieusement le voir descendre les escaliers et leur disant qu'il ne partirait pas. Il l'entendait dans leurs pensées. Mais il était extrêmement en colère contre les propos de Carlisle et encore plus contre la présence imposante de cette archange. Il prenait violemment ses affaires, dépliants alors qu'ils étaient soigneusement pliés ses vêtements, les fourra dans son sac.

Mais malgré sa colère croissante, une infime partie en lui se refusait de partir. En effet il avait entendus les pensées de Emée et il se sentait responsable de sa douleur profonde dans son « coeur ». Mais imaginer cette archange dans sa chambre, et en plus savoir que Jane et Alec allait loger chez lui, le butait sur sa décision de partir. Il ne pourrait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas.

Alors qu'il fermait son sac, il entendit une chose qui le cloua sur place. Les Cullen étaient en effet, en train de parler d'une possibilité de machination contre eux. Edward n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il avait depuis toujours eu la certitude que leurs privilèges allaient causées leurs pertes, face à la jalousie grandissante de leur espèce. Mais il s'était dit que personne n'oserait faire quelque chose contre eux. Et le faite de leur tranquillité durant des siècles le confortait dans cette optique. Alors peu à peu il oubliait le danger qui rodait continuellement autour de lui, et autour de sa famille. Mais à présent la réalité des choses lui sautait aux yeux. Il devait faire quelque chose, maintenant que sa famille était dans une position fragile. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'espionner à l'intérieure du château chaque vampire ennemis. Il devait donc partir. Partir et trouver le fumier qui avait fait en sorte de les blâmer face à Aro. Il descendit alors les escaliers les escaliers d'un pas décidé.

Lorsque Carlisle leva la tête, et qu'il vit son fils bagage en main et l'air déterminé, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement, ce qui alerta toute la famille. Ils se regardèrent tout d'abord à tour de rôle pour connaître la cause de ce grognement rare de leur chef Carlisle. Et lorsqu'ils le vire regarder dans les escaliers, ils comprirent aussitôt. Ils levèrent tous leur regard en direction de Edward. Voyant son visage impassible et son regard déterminé, ils comprirent que leur espoir était vain. Il partirait quoi qu'il arrive.

Lorsque Edward arriva en bas des escaliers, il regarda chaque membre de sa famille:

_ Je pars, pour plusieurs raisons, commença-t-il, la première vous la connaissez....

_ Bella, compléta Alice amer.

_ Oui, mais pas que. Je vous ai entendus. Au début j'étais retissant à l'idée de partir une nouvelle fois, malgré ma haine, mais en entendant le faite d'une possibilité de machination contre nous, mené par un vampire du château, je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose. Je vais donc revenir chaque jour, vous mettre au courant de mes recherches et je vais attraper celui qui veux nous tuer.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de partir! Commença une nouvelle fois Esmée.

_ Si. Si quelqu'un ne surveille pas les manigances qui se trame un l'intérieur du château on pourrait tous mourir, sous les commandes de celui qui veut notre perte. Vous voulez tout de même pas laisser faire ce salaud. Je ne veux pas mourir et vous non plus, alors on va trouver celui qui tire toutes les ficelles, et on va le tuer. Et la seule façon c'est que je vive désormais au château.

_ Je me suis toujours dit, depuis que nous sommes partis du château que notre départ allait entraîner notre condamnation. Le faite de notre isolement nous condamne au silence. Car les couloirs des château cache plus de secret que toute une ville entière. Edward à raison et nous ne pouvons pas l'en empêcher. Si nous laissons faire notre ennemi, il pourrait aller plus loin encore.

_ ... .

Personne ne voulait voir partir Edward mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait les obligeaient à lui dire au revoir. Ils le prirent tous chacun leur tour dans leur bras. Ils voulaient tous pleurer mais leur état de vampire les en empêchaient. Alors ils se contentèrent de bise, et de mot doux.

Après des aux revoirs douloureux Edward quitta sa demeure, en jetant des regards inquiets vers sa famille bagage en main, il commença à courir à vitesse vampirique vers le grand château de pierre qui surplombait toutes les plaines, et se perdait vers les hauteur du ciel.

A peine que Edward fut partis que Jasper ressentis des sentiments tels que la haine, la colère, l'ingratitude, il sut alors Alec arrivait.

_ Alec arrive! Informa-t-il tendus.

Aussitôt les visages qui étaient il y avaient à peine quelques minutes tristes, se déformèrent pas la rage, et pas l'angoisse.

Carlisle ordonna aussitôt que Emmett monte Bella dans la chambre de Edward, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. A peine fut il en bas des escaliers que quelqu'un sonna.

* * *

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu faites le moi savoir. Et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'apprécie pas spécialement la nouvelle Alice, mais je tiens à vous rassurez qu'elle changera dans le sens que vous connaissez tous, grâce au temps passé avec Bella, et aux nouveaux événements. Elle fera une remise en question.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

Sinon pour les films:

**BLADE:** alors je tiens à préciser que ce film montre des vampires sanguinaires etc, enfin bref je vous le met mais personnellement il ne m'a pas particulièrement porté à coeur.

Film de Stephen Norrigton,

Mi-homme mi-vampire, possédant toutes les qualités des goules et aucune de leur faiblesse, capable de vivre en plein jour, Blade traque sans pitié les suceurs de sang. Aidé de Whistler, son mentor et armurier, il est le cauchemar de la Nation Secrète des Vampires, dont les membres infiltrent toutes les couches de la société. L'un d'eux, Deacon Frost, avide de pouvoir, souhaite asservir le monde et la race humaine en invoquant le Dieu du sang. Un seul homme peut se mettre en travers de son chemin : Blade...

Il y aussi Blade 2, et Blade trinity (les suites).

**ENTRETIEN AVEC UN VAMPIRE:**

film de Neil Jordan de 1994

avec Tom cruise et Brad pitt (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, meme si j'en doute, sachant le nom des acteurs, lol....enfin bref, je vous le met quand meme)

San Francisco dans les années 90. Un jeune journaliste, Malloy, s'entretient dans une chambre avec un homme élégant, à l'allure aristocratique et au visage blafard, Louis, qui lui fait de bien étranges confidences. Malloy, subjugué par la séduction de son interlocuteur lui demande, à l'aube, de le faire pénétrer dans son monde, celui des vampires.

C'est l'adaptation du livre de ANNE RICE, (chroniques des vampires)

**JE VOUS CONSEIL GRANDEMENT CETTE AUTEUR**, Elle écrit bien et surtout ses livres son vraiment pertinents, elle a écrit plus de 10 romans sur les vampires les voici:

__Entretien avec un vampire_

__Lestat le vampire_ (The Vampire Lestat, 1985)

__La Reine des damnés_ (The Queen of The Damned, 1988)( il y une adaptation cinématographique, je vous l'avais donné il y a peu)

__Le Voleur de corps_ (The Tale of the Body Thief, 1992)

__Memnoch le démon_ (Memnoch the Devil, 1995)

__Armand le vampire_ (The Vampire Armand, 1998)

__Merrick_ (Merrick, 2000) (ouvrage commun avec la _Saga des sorcières Mayfair_)

__Le Sang et l'Or_ (Blood and Gold, 2001)

__Le Domaine Blackwood_ (Blackwood Farm, 2002) (Ouvrage commun avec la _Saga des sorcières Mayfair)_

__Cantique sanglant_ (Blood Canticle, 2003) (Suite du précédent roman : _Le Domaine Blackwood_)

_**Les Nouveaux Contes des vampires**_

__Pandora_ (Pandora, 1998)

__Vittorio le vampire_ (Vittorio The Vampire, 1999)


	9. Chapter 8

Merci à:

**Fan2twilight:** merci de tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur.

**Coco73:**Bah ouais j'essaie de ne pas trop précipiter les choses. Sinon leur relation sera plus simple que je ne veuille.

**Love-love-me:**Edward pars parce qu'il ne supporte pas plusieurs raisons expliqués dans le chapitre précédents, et ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne va pas refroidir leur futur relation bien au contraire.

Merci aussi à **Irianess:** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira car j'ai essayé de faire intervenir plus souvent Jasper. Mais c'est dur de faire intervenir plus de huit personnages ayant quasi les même caractères.

Et sans oublier:** Bigmonster4, Elles, Puky** ( j'ai pas mis de « c » HOURRRAAA, je suis contente de moi, j'ai fais vachement attention ^^), et **Nana** ( merci de t'es compliments ^^)

_Donc voilà le chapitre suivant tant attendus, à déguster et à savourer_

**Chapitre 8 Le réveil**

Au son de la sonnette d'entrée, Carlisle ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée sachant l'identité de leur invité. Alec se trouvait immobile sur le perron de leur maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait une certaine satisfaction voyant le regard des Cullen. Il avait toujours adoré sentir l'angoisse et l'appréhension chez ses ennemis, il ressentait ainsi une once de supériorité. Et pour garder cela il devait toujours rester impassible, violent et incontrôlable.

_ Bonjour! Salua-t-il.

Les Cullen ne lui répondirent pas, ils étaient tous tellement remonté contre le départ de Edward, et par son arrivée, que dire ne serait ce qu'un mot de politesse aurait été le mot de trop.

Au silence irrespectueux des Cullen Alec perdit son sourire et les regarda haineux, ses iris aussi noir que le charbon, poussa Carlisle à l'inviter à entrer par un simple geste. En effet il voulait éviter dès le premier jour et les premières minutes un affrontement qui leurs causeraient beaucoup de soucis. Car il était intiment persuadé que Alec en informerait dès à la tombée de la nuit à ses supérieurs et à Jane, qui se ferait un plaisir de les punir, sa journée passée chez eux.

Alec ne se fit pas pas répété, il entra nonchalamment dans la grande maison, en jetant des regards interrogateur sur la décoration de la demeure. En effet il n'était jamais venu auparavant chez les Cullen. Il avait toujours essayé de se tenir à distance d'eux, par le faite de leur lien intime avec les trois seigneurs. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de les voir défié dans le passé.

En effet il y avait de cela plusieurs années il avait fait équipe avec Jane et les Cullen sous l'ordre de Aro, pour mener une mission d'une grande importance. Ils devaient exécuter, ou bien repousser une troupe d'ennemis de loup garous, qui s'étaient avancés trop près de leurs lignes de défenses. Durant leur voyage, ils ne se parlaient pas, deux groupe s'étaient formés. D'un coté la famille Cullen, et de l'autre Jane et Alec.

Leur division avait inconsciemment affaiblit leur groupe. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de leur faiblesse , jusqu'à ce que le combat éclate entre eux et les loups garous, qui se comptaient par dizaine. Bien que le nombre de combattant était quasi proportionnelle, les vampires perdaient peu à peu l'avantage, qu'ils avaient eu par le faite de l'attaque surprise. En effet ils étaient mal organisés, Jane et Alec bien qu'ils avaient sympathisé par leur plaisir de tuer, ne se couvraient pas, ce qui causa la perte de Alec. Un loup Garous nommé Quil, l'avait en effet attrapé et menaçait de le tuer si les autres vampire ne cessaient pas leur combat.

Carlisle qui était alors le meneur de cette mission avait décidé que la mort d'un vampire ne justifiait en rien l'accomplissement de cette mission. En effet il n'avait pas changé malgré le défilement des années. Il avait toujours eu de la compassion même en étant humain. Il avait donc ordonné le repliement de son groupe. Quil fière avait lâché le vampire qui honteux, n'avait pas apprécié le faite qu'il soit ridiculisé. Alors qu'il faisait mine de partir suivre les autres, il se retourna rapidement, et se jeta sur le loup garous qui ne put rien faire, surpris par l'attaque violente de son ennemis. Alec rejetait toute la violence de ses sentiments sur le pauvre corps du loup garous, qui n'était alors plus que des morceaux.

Voyant l'état funeste de leurs frères les loup garous hurlèrent de rage. Ils se jetèrent immédiatement sur Alec et sur les Cullen, qui venaient juste d'apercevoir l'absence de leur confrère. Malgré le pouvoir de Jane puissant, elle avait un point faible, elle ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir seulement sur un ennemi, ce qui était très handicapent voyant l'état de rage des loups garous. Les vampires se défendirent bien pendant de courtes minutes, mais déjà épuisé par le combat d'avant ils faiblissaient peu à peu. Alors que Carlisle se battait difficilement avec un grand loup garous roux, il entendit un cri de douleur. Il se retourna et vit sa chère bien aimée au prise avec un ennemi qui l'avait blessé au bras. En entendant la voix, ou plutôt le cris de leur mère chaque Cullen ressentit une rage sans nom, qui montait dans chacun de leur membres. Ce n'était alors plus une simple mission, mais une vengeance. Une vengeance pour avoir blessé l'une des leurs, leur mère.

Le combat s'endurcissait. Les minutes défilaient sans qu'aucun vainqueur ne soit nommé. Chacun voulant se venger. Mais alors que le jour s'élevait sur le ciel éclairé, Carlsile décida de battre en retraite voyant l'état critique de sa bien aimée. Il ordonna donc le retrait précipité de sa famille et des deux vampires qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir.

Alors qu'ils couraient à vitesse vampirique, et voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, Carlsile s'arrêta brutalement suivis par les autres le regardant interrogateur. Il s'avança rapidement vers Alec et pour la première fois, frappa de toutes ses forces sur le vampire. En effet depuis ses longues années vampirique il n'avait jamais frappé un vampire. Mais les derniers événements l'avaient poussées à bout. Malgré que la blessure de Esmée n'était pas grave, le faite qu'elle saigne l'avait horrifié. Et pour lui, et sa famille, Alec était responsable de cela. Et il devait lui faire comprendre.

« _ Je te laisse la charge d'expliquer l'échec de notre mission à nos seigneurs. Mais nous seront nous aussi présents. Alors ne tentent pas de mentir! » Expliqua-t-il difficilement tellement sa rage était grande.

Il avait décidé alors qu'ils fuyaient que le meilleur moyen de se venger était de laisser rapporter aux rois. Car Aro, Caius, et Marcus n'étaient pas connus pour leur bonté et leur compréhension. Depuis qu'ils étaient à la tête de tout l'empire, ils avaient fait exécuté plus d'une centaine de vampires, pour leur avoir simplement rapportés de mauvaise nouvelles, ou bien pour avoir faillit dans leur mission. Et Carlisle savait pertinemment qu'il le punirait pour ce que Alec allait dire, et cela le ravit plus que l'anormale.

Et les Cullen ainsi que Jane et Alec se souvenaient parfaitement de cet événement. Et ce dernier avait laissé des cicatrices. En effet après avoir rapporté la vérité sur l'échec de leur mission il fut fouetté. Il avait reçut plus de trente coup de fouet, avec des petites lames. Et chaque jour il maudissait Carlisle. Il maudissait les Cullen. Et le faite qu'ils hébergent une ennemie, le rendait euphorique. Euphorique de vengeance.

Esmée l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon, ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, simplement par pur politesse. Il s'installa donc sur le premier fauteuil qui venait. Les Cullen le suivis.

_ Vous savez ce que je fais ici, donc je ne vais aller droit au but. On ma chargé comme vous le savez de de votre sécurité, ce dernier mot le fit sourire, par ce faite je devrais être au courant de tous ce qui se passe ici. Donc lorsque quelqu'un ira voir cette archange je viendrais aussi, personne ne devra rester seul avec cet ennemi. Compris?

Il regarda tour à tour les Cullen le regard noir. Ils hochèrent tous la tête à contre coeur, ils n'appréciaient pas le faite que ce soit Alec qui soit au commande. Cela les énervaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient émettre un seul son, qui pourraient trahir leur énervement, et Alec l'avait bien compris. C'était un vampire très intelligent, et fourbe c'est ce qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux. Mais il était aussi incontrôlable.

_ Où se trouve l'archange? Demanda-t-il, sur un ton froid, qui ressemblait à un ordre.

Personne ne voulait répondre à cet infâme salopard. C'était comme fraterniser avec l'ennemi, mais sentant que l'énervement gagnait le vampire, Jasper se décida à parler:

_ Elle se trouve à l'étage. Son ton était froid et dédaigneux, on savait en l'entendant qu'il n'appréciait pas son interlocuteur.

_ Bien.

Alors qu'il commençait à se lever il observa bien attentivement les la pièce, comme si il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un:

_ Où se trouve le cher Edward? Demanda-t-il en un sourire étrange.

Personne ne voulait répondre cette fois pas pour la même raison. Aucun Cullen ne pouvait expliquer le départ prématuré de Edward, et ils ne pouvaient mentir.

Face au silence, de ses ennemis Alec n'insista pas. Il allait le savoir tot ou tard, il avait à présent le temps de mettre en plan sa petite vengeance et l'absence de Edward lui faciliterait la tache. En effet il n'aura plus besoin de faire attention à ce qu'il pensait. Désormais il avait champs libre.

Il se leva et alla vers les escaliers qu'il monta lentement. Il se demandait ce à quoi ressemblait un archange. Il en avait jamais vu, et cela l'intriguait. Alors qu'il était à l'étage il remarqua qu'il était suivis:

_ C'est la porte de gauche au fond du couloir, expliqua ou plutôt cracha Rosalie.

Il se retourna et la fixa de haute en bas. Il avait toujours été en admiration devant la beauté céleste de ce vampire. Il la trouvait parfaite pour prendre le rôle de sa femme. Il aimait la perfection, et elle était la perfection. Il _la _voulait.

Mais il y avait un fossé entre eux, et de taille. Son mari. Il était le vampire le plus fort du royaume. Il était extrêmement bien bâtit, et son coeur appartenait à Rosalie. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de la posséder.

_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes? Demanda acide le dénommé Emmett qui avait suivis sa femme.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec ce vampire. Il n'était pas stupide, il voyait le regard de désir de Alec envers elle. Et il ne permettrait pas qu'il la touche ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Voyant son regard haineux et jaloux Emmett ne put réprimer un sourire vainqueur.

Contrarié Alec détourna le regard et s'empressa d'aller dans la chambre de Edward. Aussitôt suivis de toute la famille qui les avaient entendus parler depuis le salon, et Jasper avait sentis que la tension montait alors il décida qu'il valait mieux les suivre au cas ou.

Bella se reposait sur un sofa en cuir marron. La pièce était découpé en deux, d'un coté, celui de gauche, un grande bai vitrée qui ouvrait sur la belle foret verdoyante environnante. Et à droite un mur beige pratiquement caché par une grande bibliothèque à moitié vide, et large placard.

Le soleil était à présent au dans le ciel, dispersant ainsi une lumière aveuglante, qui traversait la baie vitrer pour aller se poser sur la belle archange au visage endormis et paisible.

Ses cheveux au contact des rayons du soleil, changeait de teinte. Roux, qui illuminait la pièce telle une bougie. Son visage était parfait, et calme, et surtout propre. En effet Emmett après l'avoir posé sur le sofa, avait été pris de pitié. Il avait donc décidé d'utiliser l'une de leur serviette pour nettoyer son visage qui était ensanglanté et plein de terre. Il avait aussi déposé une couverture pour la couvrir et la réchauffer. Et tout ça bien sur à vitesse vampirique.

Alec en la voyant eu le souffle coupé. Il avait lu dans des encyclopédies que les anges étaient d'une rare beauté, il s'était alors dit que cela n'était pas rare car les vampires existait. Mais il venait de se rendre compte de son ignorance. Les anges était bien plus beau que les vampires.

En effet lors de la cérémonie de bénédiction, ils subissaient des changements. Dans un premier temps cela était physique. Le changement commençait des yeux et descendait peu à peu. Les anges qui n'en étaient pas encore, ne ressentaient aucune douleur. Au contraire lors de ces événements ils étaient dans une sorte léthargie, qui les immunisaient. Ils ressentaient une sorte de paix intérieur, illustré par un paysage personnalisé. En effet chaque humain a son paradis bien à lui, qui ne ressemble pas aux autres. Pour certains c'est la mer, pour d'autre le blanc totale sans aucun bruit, ou alors une foret animée.

Mais cela ne durait pas l'éternité le changement final, était l'apparition des ailes blanche au niveau des omoplates. Leurs naissances n'étaient pas sans douleur. En effet, les porteurs sentaient une pression énorme à ce niveau, comme si on leur arrachait les omoplates avec lenteur.

C'était leur rite de passage. Leur beauté représentait le paradis au Grand Créateur, qui dessinait leur image selon ses goûts. Ils étaient par ce faite unique. Car le Grand Créateur, était changeant, et n'était jamais satisfait, par ce faite il pouvait reprendre une image pour un ange, et la modifier pour en créer un autre.

Alors que tous la regardait émerveillé, l'archange sentait quand l'observait. Les anges ne dormaient pas. Lorsqu'ils étaient faible, ou bien blessé. Ils étaient plongé dans une sorte de chambre blanche, sans aucun son, et sans une image, c'était le néant. Ainsi leur force leur revenait. Ils pouvaient y rester plusieurs heures, voir plusieurs jours, selon leur mal. Et Bella était suffisamment ragaillardit pour se réveiller. Peu à peu, ses sens reprenaient leur utilité.

Doucement elle leva ses lourdes paupières. La lumière d'abord soudaine lui fit cligner des yeux. Mais peu à peu, elle arrivait à distinguer les formes. Lorsque sa vision devint normal, elle ne put réprimer un cri de surprise voyant les sept pair d'yeux fixé sur elle.

Elle les identifia rapidement. Ils y avait tous les Cullen sauf celui qu'elle avait blessé. Mais à la place se trouvait un autre type, qui la regardait choqué.

En effet en voyant la couleur des iris de l'archange il ne put cacher sa surprise et on choque. Il n'avait jamais des yeux comme cela. Le bleu dégradant vers le blanc, lui était à la fois magnifique, mais aussi à la fois dégouttant. Il détestait les êtres purs, et ces yeux reflétaient la pureté.

Bella qui ne se sentait pas en sécurité, prit la couverture et l'enroula entour d'elle alors qu'elle se levait. Sa grâce était incomparable, bien que Alice soit une exception. Cette dernière la regardait bizarrement. En effet, un combat intérieur s'engageait en elle. Elle la détestait, et la trouvait répugnante, par son coté parfait. Mais devant son air franc et bon, elle ressentait de la sympathie pour elle. Et se le refusait. A cause d'elle Edward avait quitté la demeure familiale. A cause d'elle, elle, et ainsi que toute sa famille, devra se coltiner Jane et Alec leur ennemis depuis des années.

_Où sommes nous? Demanda Bella d'une voix claire, et méfiant.

_ Tu es chez nous. Répondit Esmée qui s'avança vers elle, mais gardant une certaine distance entre elle et Alec qui se trouvait le plus en avant des vampires.

_... .

_ Nous t'avons emmené ici, pour que tu puisses te rétablir convenablement, expliqua Carlisle, tu pourra rester ici autant de temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses voir nos seigneurs....

_ Vos seigneurs? Répéta-t-elle sur la défensive.

_ Oui nos rois souhaites te rencontrer.

_ ... .

_ Bien laissons là. Ordonna Carlisle, qui n'attendant aucune protestation, prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais alors que les autres allaient le suivre:

_ Nous ne pouvons pas la laissé seule! Déclara Alec suivant les ordres qu'on lui avait donné, mais aussi avec d'arrières pensées.

En l'entendant Carlisle fit aussitôt demi tour, le visage haineux, qui fit reculer Bella. L'archange le trouvait bau certes et peu dangereux, mais son regard noir et les plis de son visage qui lui rappelait l'attitude de ce Edward, la fit se tendre.

_ Tu es chez moi, et par ce faite tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner. Compris?

_ Grrrrr, gronda Alec qui n'appréciait pas qu'on le remette à se place devant autant d'auditoire. J'ai reçu des ordres, qui sont très clair. Et celui ci en fait partie, nous ne devons en aucun cas la laisser seule dans une pièce sans surveillance.

Carlisle regarda sa femme, puis ses enfants. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait suivre les ordres sinon Alec pourrait se faire un plaisir de le rapporter aux seigneurs. Et sa famille état du même avis.

_ Bien je vas rester avec elle, se proposa Esmée qui en voyant l'état préoccupé de son mari, avait décidé de prendre les devant. Et comme ça on pourra faire connaissance. Compléta-t-elle en un large sourire, que Bella trouvait sincère.

Elle le lui rendit, touché par sa gentillesse et son naturel. Elle ne la connaissait pas, et pourtant elle la trouvait si gentille, attachante, elle savait qu'elle s'entendrait bien. Bien qu'elle ai blessé l'un de ses fils, elle ne lui en avait pas voulut c'est ce qui prouvait de la bonté de cette....ce vampire.

_ Cela vous convient-il monseigneur? Se moqua Emmett, à l'adresse d'Alec, qui fronça les sourcils. Il appréciait le sens élogieux de la phrase mais le ton sarcastique de Emmett refroidit son ego sur dimensionné.

_ Hmmrrrrr, répondit ce dernier, contrarié, avant de partir précipitamment de la pièce, sous les yeux moqueur de l'auditoire.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Esmée et Bella dans la chambre quasiment vide. Pendant un long moment elles s'observèrent, essayant de deviner ce que l'autre pensait sur elle, et cherchant un sujet abordable.

_ C...cette chambre te convient? Demanda hésitante Esmée, qui fit sortit l'archange de profonde réflexion sur ce qui allait se passer.

En effet elle était curieuse et inquiète sur ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Et la phrase de Alec disant « J'ai reçu des ordres, qui sont très clair. Et celui ci en fait partie, nous ne devons en aucun cas la laisser seule dans une pièce sans surveillance. ». Elle était inquiète et contrarié par le faite qu'elle serait surveiller, et surtout elle en ignorait les causes. Et cela l'agaçait, à peine avait-elle atterrit sur cette foutus planète qu'elle tua, son amie, sa meilleur amie, sa soeur, parce qu'elle voulait la tuer, qu'elle rencontra des vampires, toute une patrie que l'un voulait la tuer, et qu'elle se retrouvait prise au piège. Non elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle s'était battu pour vivre, pour être libre, et elle le fera encore. Elle n'avait pas peur de ces vampires. « On a tous des faiblesses, il suffit de les trouver et puis je n'ai pas vu ce Edward.... » Pensa-t-elle.

_ Oui. Répondit l'archange précipitamment voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de la femme.

_ Nous n'avons pas d'autre lit alors....

_ Je ne dors pas.

Voyant le surprise et l'incompréhension dans le regard du vampire, elle continua:

_ Nous les archanges ne dormons pas, nous sommes simplement plongés dans dans un état léthargique, lorsque notre corps est blessé, pour que ce dernier puis s'auto régénérer.

_ Nous non plus nous ne dormons pas.

_ ... .

_ Bien j'ai des vêtements que tu pourrais porter. Tu devrais prendre une douche. Suggéra Esmée après avoir jonché Bella, qui se regarda surprise.

En effet on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était propre. La terre, et le sang recouvrait son corps. Sa robe tenait encore par miracle. En voyant l'état du vêtements qui était un cadeau de sa..... de Selene, une profonde tristesse pris place dans son coeur, elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'aurait pas dut la tuer. Elle aurait dut lui laisser une chance, une chance de redevenir ce qu'elle avait toujours été pour Bella, une soeur. Sa soeur. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

_ Sa va? Demanda inquiète Esmée, qui voyait les traits du visage de l'archange se tirés de tristesse.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle relevant violemment la tête. Vous avez raison je vais prendre une douche. Où se trouve la salle de bain? Demanda-t-elle regardant autour d'elle.

_ La porte juste à droite en sortant de la chambre. Je vais vous allez vous chercher des vêtements et une serviette attendez moi ici.

Bella hocha la tête. Alors que Esmée sortait de la chambre, Bella se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, tout réfléchissant.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Si elle le faisait les six vampires qui se trouvaient au rez de chaussé, allait la poursuivre, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle aurait put en volant, mais ses ailes étaient encore trop fragiles. Les deux combats qu'elle avait mené les avaient bien trop amochés. Elle devra donc attendre le meilleur moment. Lorsque leur vigilance se sera amoindrit, et lorsqu'elle sera en état de voler. Elle savait par le biais de Carlisle, que aussitôt que son état ce sera amélioré elle sera envoyé chez leur seigneurs. Et si elle va la bas, elle savait qu'elle ne pourra pas mener à bien son projet. Fuir. Elle décida donc que le meilleur moyen pour elle était de reculer cette rencontre et pour cela elle devait faire mine que son état soit grave. Elle devait leur laisser croire qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pour laisser le temps à ses ailes de se rétablir, et de pouvoir fuir.

Conclusion faite elle alla s'installer sur le sofa, arborant un air lasse, et fatigué. Du moins elle l'espérait, alors que Esmée réapparut. Elle tenait en main des vêtements que Bella eu du mal à distinguer.

_ Tiens! Dit-elle, en lui tendant en même temps sa charge. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Constata-t-elle.

_ Si ça va, mais j'ai vécu des jours meilleurs.

_ Mmmh. Je comprend.

Voyant que la discution n'allait pas aller plus loin, Bella se leva lentement, et marcha vers la salle de bain, sous les yeux maternelles de Esmée qui l'observait peiné.

***********

Lorsque Edward arriva devant le château, il fut surpris de voir autant d'animation. En effet les vampires s'activaient, ils couraient dans tous les sens. Curieux et paniqué, ne connaissant personne de bonne foie au château, il s'introduisit dans les pensées d'un vampire, qui passait près de lui sans le regarder.

Les loups garous avaient encore attaqués un nouveau château. C'était le château d'Adonia. Adonia était une vampire fort belle, mais aussi très respecté dans le milieu, car ses paroles étaient justes, bon. Elle avait mené plusieurs batailles contre ces chiens galeux, et elle avait toujours réussit à les battre jusqu'à présent. Les loups garous avaient profité de l'effet de surprise, pour prendre les murailles, et ensuite pour tuer Adonia qui malgré sa force et son courage, n'avait réussit qu'à en tuer seulement cinq.

Le château d'Adonia se trouvait plus à l'ouest que celui de Isidor, et étrangement il était plus éloigné que celui de Aro. Et cela rendait fous de panique tous les vampires, qui se disaient en leur fort intérieur que cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Ils se doutaient que les loups garous n'avaient seulement attaqué le château de Adonia pour laisser penser qu'ils s'éloignaient et donc que Aro, et ses deux frères seraient hors de danger.

Et Edward était de leurs avis. Il se doutait bien qu'ils attaqueraient une deuxième fois. Mais il était à la fois contant qu'ils s'éloignent et à la fois contrarié, car il aurait bien voulu leur faire voir de quoi les vampires étaient faits.

Il marcha lentement observant tout ce qui se trouvaient autour de lui, à l'affût. Il ne savait pas si il devait aller se présenter devant Aro, ou bien aller directement choisir sa chambre. Heureusement pour lui l'intendant des trois seigneurs passa par là. En voyant Edward airé dans les couloirs, bagage en main, il alla à sa rencontre non sans avoir gardé son air aristocratique.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu déménages?

Edward se retourna rapidement, et observa celui qui venait d'interrompre ses pensées. Un large sourire vint se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres, lorsqu'il reconnut l'inconnu:

_ Jeff! S'écria-t-il contant de voir son seul ami.

En effet, malgré le nombre important de vampires au château, plus d'une centaine, il n'avait qu'un seul ami, Jeff. Leur amitié était récente, car Jeff avant d'être intendant des seigneurs était chasseur.

Les chasseurs sont des vampires entraîner à traquer les loups garous. Cette section était très redouté, car ces soldats ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres, et leurs forces équivalaient celle de Emmett, voir plus. Ils restaient uniquement entre eux. Ce qui comme les Cullen faisait jasé certains vampires aux esprits mal placés.

Suite à un accident, Jeff dut quitter cette section. Au début ignoré par les autres vampires, il rencontra Edward alors que celui ci se disputait avec un soldat vampire dans les couloirs. Jeff fut immédiatement impressionné par l'assurance dont il faisait preuve. Et le voyait comme un chasseur. Un vampire fort, courageux, juste, et impassible. Il alla se présenter et leur relation amicale commença.

Malgré le faite que Edward s'entende bien avec Jeff, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Il avait toujours eu du mal, et surtout en ces temps, où le moindre faux pas, peut mener à une punition, ou pire à la mort. Mais pour l'instant il était heureux de le voir, surtout que Carl était à présent mort, il ne lui restait plus que lui comme attache extérieur en dehors de sa famille.

_ Oui c'est bien moi. Se moqua Jeff. Alors tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

_ Il faut que je trouve une chambre.

_ Oh! Puis je savoir pourquoi?

Edward le regarda soupçonneux. Ce que remarqua l'intendant.

_ C'est juste pour information. Se justifia-t-il.

_ J'en ai envie. Répondit simplement Edward ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails.

_ Eh bien suis moi, dans ce cas, il y une chambre de libre, dans la tour nord.

_ et dans la tour ouest?

_ Oh! Eh bien nous irons voir ça, je ne peux pas te le certifier.

_ Ce n'est rien je te suis.

Et ils partirent traversant les couloirs, la grande cour, qui faisait office de garde mangé. En effet les seigneurs Aro, Caius et Marcus, avaient décidés qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser leur nourriture sans défenses. Ils avaient donc décidés de les placé dans des cages à l'extérieur, car les cachots étaient déjà complet.

* * *

A suivre.

Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu faites le moi savoir, j'adore lire vos reviews. Donc:

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

Film:

**Van Helsing:** de Stephen Sommers année: 2004

1888. Le célèbre chasseur de monstre, le professeur Van Helsing est envoyé en Transylvanie pour contrer le comte Dracula qui utilise les recherche du Dr. Frankenstein et un loup-garou pour de sinistres projets. Il sera secondé par Carl, un jeune moine assistant (nous rappelant un certain "Q" dans une série de films à succès), et par Anna Valérious (Kate Beckinsale).

Série: _**Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette série ne vous cache rien, il y a des scènes osées pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, et ce n'est pas une blague. Je vous la met quand même, même si en mon fort intérieur je suis assez retissante, enfin bref, voilà:**_

**True Blood: **série américainegenre: fantastique, drame, romanceannée: 2008

Ayant trouvé un substitut pour se nourrir sans tuer (du sang synthétique), les vampires vivent désormais parmi les humains. Sookie, une serveuse capable de lire dans les esprits, tombe sous le charme de Bill, un mystérieux vampire. Une rencontre qui bouleverse la vie de la jeune femme

Donc pour les visionner aller sur (pour les films)

Et allez sur allostreaming, et choisissez le serveur S2 pour accéder aux séries, et animés

Je tiens à préciser que tous les films que j'ai donné jusqu'à présent sont tous logés sur .

Voilà.


	10. Chapter 9

Je suis désolé du retard, et de la longue attente, mais voyez vous j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes familiaux, qui continu d'ailleurs, donc je n'ai pu poster la suite que maintenant. M'en voulez pas!

Et mes excuses continues je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews pour les mêmes raisons expliquées au dessus. Donc voilà mais je le fais maintenant, il n'est pas trop tard ^^:

donc merci à:

**Shyne61:** j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, bien que je pense qu'elle l'était ^^''.

**SkyLinE199: **merci à toi aussi bien évidement lol.

**Cleolys:** merci de tes compliments ça me touche, ^^.

**Mariebou:** ne t'inquiètes pas l'histoire ne sera pas lâchée, (peut être freiné lol) mais jamais lâché, sinon j'espère que ton ordi va mieux au pire fait lui payer en le tapant lol, c'est ce que je fais sur le miens lol, et sa marche, (faut dire qu'il a les pétoche lol, non je dec). Et merci de tes compliments à toi aussi^^.

**Nana: **Merci à toi pour le nom du livre je vais me l'acheter, car j'avoue que certaines scènes de la série ne me plaisaient pas spécialement, mais l'histoire elle si. Alors un énorme merci à toi.

**Elles:** j'adore tes reviews tu émane une bonne humeur qui remonte le moral, et j'en ai bien besoin ces derniers temps, enfin bref merci de tes reviews qui font plaisir ^^

**Titmo:** La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre alors bonne dégustation lol.

**Bigmonster4: **Désolé mais Alec et Jane ne risque pas de balayer le plancher lol, mais je pourrais peut être faire quelque chose pour toi... . ^^

**Coco73:** Il va falloir que tu attende le prochain chapitre pour les disputes, désolé mais lit quand même ce chapitre ^^

**Puky:** Les retrouvailles entre le couple le plus attendu au prochain chapitre désolé ^^''.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9:

_Explications_

Lorsque Bella sortit enfin de la salle de bain elle se trouve nez à nez avec Esmée qui n'avait pas bougé depuis plus d'une demi heure. Bella était habillé d'un simple jean bleu rincé et d'un top blanc. Malgré la pauvreté des vêtements sa splendeur elle, ne tarissait pas. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Son visage naturel sans maquillage.

_ Tout le monde t'attends dans le salon. Nous répondrons ainsi à tes questions. Viens suis moi! Déclara Esmée.

Elles descendirent lentement les escaliers, car Bella ne voulait pas paraître en pleine forme. Elle devait leur faire croire qu'elle n'allait pas bien pour laisser le temps à ses ailes de se rétablir. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au salon, tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers elles, ou du moins vers l'étrangère. Certains étaient méfiant et jugeur envers l'archange, qui les regardait comme si de rien n'était, d'autre encore la regardait je-m'en-foutiste. Étonnamment elle n'avait pas peur d'eux. Elle les savaient suceurs de sang, et violents, mais elle savait que si ils voulaient vraiment la tuer, cela aurait été fait bien avant. Et elle en était persuadé, et cela lui donnait un avantage certain. Mais elle devra l'utiliser à bon escient, elle devait à partir de maintenant réfléchir avant d'agir, et avant de parler.

Le blond nommé Carlisle se leva à leur arrivée:

_ Assis toi! Proposa-t-il par pur politesse.

Bella ne se le refit pas dire une seconde fois, elle marchait maladroitement vers le fauteuil. Passant près de chaque vampire qui la dévisagèrent, étudiant ses faits et gestes, avec une grande minutie. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin installé, les discutions pouvaient enfin commencer:

_ Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir, comment allez vous?

_ J'ai connus de jours meilleurs... .

_ Carlisle! Gronda le vampire qui était inconnu aux yeux de Bella. Le temps n'est pas à la politesse!

_ Bien sur, puisque tu n'en a aucune. Rétorqua Emmett, qui n'appréciait pas de voir Alec se donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait. L'attaque du vampire fit sourire toute la famille au mépris de l'intéresser qui les foudroya tous du regard.

_ Bien reprenons, continua Carlisle, le vampire qui viens du nous interrompre se nomme Alec, et comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné il ne fait pas parti de notre famille. C'est un garde, qui est chargé de notre sécurité... .

_ De la votre ou de la mienne? Demanda soupçonneuse Bella. Sa question fit sourire Carlisle.

_ De la votre. Répondit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres..... Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous vous gardons ici, ce que nous sommes, où nous sommes, et ce qui risque de vous arriver, je me trompe?

_ Non.

_ Alors écoutez moi, j'essayerais d'être clair. Des questions?

_ ... .

_ Je prends ça pour un non, s'amusa-t-il. Par quoi voulez vous qu'on commence?

_ Commençons pas le plus important.

_ Pourquoi ne pas commencé par le commencement, cela serait plus long mais plus facile à comprendre, et à nous comprendre? Proposa Alice.

_ Très bien, approuva Carlisle.

Ses yeux se posèrent amusés sur Alec qui se tordait d'impatience dans son siège. Bien que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur les vampires, la répétition d'une même histoire, ou d'un même sujet, les agaçaient plus particulièrement ceux qui voulait oublier leur immortalité. Et le fait de déjà vu, faisait remonter à la surface les sentiments qu'ils voulaient tant refouler.

_ Je connais l'origine de votre création. Coupa Bella.

_ Mais connaissez vous, l'après?

_ ... .

« _ Nous avons été créés pour tuer, pour massacrer, et boire le liquide donnant la vie. Nous sommes, des pêcheurs. Notre race restera à jamais en enfer. Pas cet enfer ou nous nous trouvons, une terre funeste ou la végétation est pourrie et salie, ou le sol est sanguinaire. Non, je vous parle du véritable enfer. Oh! Bien sur, pour vous les archanges ce mot est tabou, ou n'existe pas. Mais en vérité il existe. Mais pas dans le sens que tout le monde le voit. Non. Le vrai enfer, c'est de vivre éternellement, de voir sans cesse les même choses, vos même erreurs, et les revivre, et les revivre, continuellement, sans pouvoir les réparer. Imaginez, revivre, et revoir la mort, jour après jour, et en être la cause. Nous sommes des êtres morts, nous ne pouvons plus sentir le coeur battre, et propager une chaleur intense dans tout notre corps, sentir le vent sur notre peau, la brise fraîche du matin, ou bien la chaleur envoûtante du soleil réveillant notre joie de vivre, prodiguant une vie paisible et brillante. Nous ne pouvons plus ressentir ces choses car notre coeur s'est arrêter de battre au moment même ou notre nouvelle vie commençait.

Plus le temps passait et plus nous ressentions de la haine, du mépris et du regret pour ce que nous étions. Peu à peu nous perdions goût en notre existence nouvelle. Et les génocides commencèrent. Notre mépris pour ce que nous étions devenus sous poussais à haïr ceux de notre propre race, reflet de notre propre image. C'est en cette époque que notre présence fut révélé aux hommes. Car avant ils ignoraient parfaitement notre existence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient les victimes.

J'ai été le témoin de ces massacres, en première loge, auprès de ce que sont aujourd'hui nos rois. En effet autrefois bien qu'ils étaient nos pères à tous, ils n'avaient pas trouvés utiles de nous faire esclave, ou soldat. Ils nous laissaient vivre comme nous l'entendions. Ils étaient parmi les humains les frères les plus riche du monde, grâce à leurs années d'existence qui leurs avaient permis d'amasser une immense fortune. Mais ils furent très vite ruiné lorsque le nom de vampire fut révélé au grand jour. Les hommes ne savaient pas assurément que les trois frères étaient des vampires, mais cela faisaient des années qu'ils les voyaient autre que comme des humains.

Bien entendus, Aro, Caius, et Marcus, devinrent dans une colère noir, ils entreprirent donc de calmer leurs « fils », par la peur. Jour après jour ils recrutèrent des vampires comme soldats, qui devaient leur jurer fidélité, et lorsque leur nombre fus assez important ils déclarèrent la guerre aux humains, aux vampires qui ne se soumettaient pas. »

_ Pourquoi avoir décidés de tuer les humains? Demanda Bella, mais qui se doutait au fond d'elle, la réponse.

_ Parce que les humains nous auraient traqués et tués, nous les avons simplement devancés. Nous nous sommes, d'un coté protégés. Et depuis ce jour nous sommes sous le commandement de nos rois.

_ Vous parlez comme si c'était une fatalité. Étudia Bella.

Elle avait en effet entendu du regret dans le timbre de la voix du vampire, qui parut gêné, au contraire du dénommé Alec qui regarda Carlisle profondément, l'étudiant à son tour. Tous les membres de la famille Cullen regardèrent haineux Bella, qui ne les remarqua pas, tellement elle était pendus aux paroles du blond.

_ Dès mes premières années, commença Carlisle après avoir réfléchit, j'avais tout de suite compris que les trois frères Aro, Caius, et Marcus prendraient notre vie en main. J'adorais lire, je lisait toute sorte de livres, des romans, des poésies, des nouvelles, et surtout des parchemins relatant les fondements de notre existence. Peu à peu je comprenais que nous ne pouvions pas vivre sans nos pères. Vivre comme si ils n'existaient pas. Alors je ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'ils décidèrent de nous dirigés. Et je n'était pas contre... Et je ne le suis toujours pas. Rajouta-t-il prestement après un bref regard vers Alec qui écoutait avec curiosité et empressement.

Carlisle sentait bien que ce dernier attendait un simple mot, ou une simple phrase qu'ils pourrait faire douter Aro, de sa loyauté.

_ Nous sommes soumis, et nous l'acceptons, compléta Jasper.

_ Car ils sont nos pères. Les premiers de notre race et les plus forts aussi. Compléta à son tour Rosalie.

_ Cela fait combien de temps? Demanda Bella avide de connaissance.

_ Combien de temps que nous sommes leurs sujets? Repris Carlisle.

_ Oui

_ Cela remonte à 200 ans, il me semble.

_ Qui sont-ils exactement?

_ Nous ne savons rien d'eux, commença Alice, ce que nous devons savoir se résume à ce que nous savons déjà.

_ Bien assez discuté, expliquez lui ce qui lui attends! Gronda impatient Alec.

Carlisle le foudroya du regard, mais n'osait répliqué, étant donné que le vampire avait raison cette discution s'éternisait trop.

_ C'est la première fois que je vois une archange, commença-t-il, et je dois que vous êtes ce à quoi je m'attendais mais je n'aurai jamais pensé vous voir dans une telle situation.

_ Moi non plus, répondit Bella en un sourire léger, qui écoeura Alec, qui écoutait contrarié leurs discutions futiles.

_ Cela va de soit. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que les ange du Grand Créateur ne sont pas bienvenus ici. Loin de là. Nous les vampires avons une répulsion naturelle pour tous ce qui touche à la lumière et à la perfection.

_ Ce que je dois comprendre c'est que je vous répugne, c'est cela?

_ Hmrrr, Carlisle était gêné, il ne voulait pas paraître grossier ou désobligeant, il allait la contre dire quand Rosalie le devança acerbe:

_ Oui c'est tout à fait cela.

Bella la foudroya du regard, pour la première fois, elle ressentait de la haine pour quelqu'un. En effet les archanges avaient été lavés, de tous sentiments négatifs, dès qu'ils devenait des anges. Mais il restait toujours quelque traces humaines, comme pouvait le confirmer Bella.

Rosalie voyant le regard haineux de cette archange, fut surprise et déboussolé. Elle n'avait jamais vus quelqu'un lui lancer un regard telle qu'elle le faisait, et surtout elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit une archange qui le fasse.

Voyant la tension qui régnait dans le salon Jasper utilisa son pouvoir pour calmer les esprits énervé, et ainsi permettant à Carlisle de continuer:

_ Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'es plus libre d'agir comme tu le souhaites sur les terres de nos rois. Tu devras dès que ton rétablissement sera total, aller les rencontrer, pour leur expliquer pourquoi et comment un être de lumière est atterrit sur nos terres. Et la suite nous ne le saurons que lorsqu'ils nous la dirons.

_ Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce qui s'en suivra? Demanda soupçonneuse Bella, qui les regarda chacun à leur tour cherchant un indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre, et surtout à les comprendre.

La famille Cullen se regardèrent peu certains de la réponse à donner

_ Moi je vais te le dire, commença froidement Alec qui la fixa du regard, non sans l'avoir reluqué du haut en bas, tu as une chance sur deux d'être en vie après les avoir rencontré, et une chance sur deux d'être enfermée à vie... Bienvenue en ENFER! Termina-t-il en un sourire charmeur.

**********

Jeff et Edward marchèrent depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une large porte en bois, finement sculpté. Alors que Jeff essaya d'ouvrir la porte, deux vampires de la garde royale passèrent près d'eux, sous les yeux intéressés de Edward:

_Puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité! S'écria contrarié l'un des soldats.

_ Mais non je te crois pas! Comment une archange aurait-elle put atterrir ici? Demanda sceptique le deuxième.

_ Apparemment ce sont les Cullen qui l'ont trou.... le premier soldat se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Edward. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier sache qu'ils parlaient de sa famille, car il savait qu'il était très pointilleux la-dessus. Les deux vampires se dévisagèrent et se suivirent du regard, aucun ne voulant lâcher avant l'autre, mais c'était sans compté sur Jeff, qui obligea Edward à le regarder à un coup d'épaule.

Voyant que le vampire roux était occupé ailleurs il reprit sa discution avec le deuxième soldat, qui avait assisté à la scène retissant.

Mais Edward ne voulait pas lâcher cette occasion en or, de savoir ce que les autres savaient, ainsi il pourrait peut être savoir ce qu'il se passait dernièrement dans le château. Décidé il s'excusa auprès de son ami, surpris, et se mit sur les traces des deux soldats.

Lorsqu'il les retrouva enfin. Ils marchaient lentement dans les couloirs sans but précis, ce qui facilitait l'espionnage de Edward:

_.... Et ils la garde chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne des forces. C'est pour ça sue Alec fut obligé de quitter les rang, et que nous le remplaçons ainsi que Jane.

_ Et alors, pressa le deuxième soldat, comment elle est? On m'a souvent dit que les archanges étaient magnifiques.

_« Pas celle là! »_ Pensa rageusement Edward en souvenant de sa perfection et de la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait fait.

_ Je sais pas. On le saura que quand Alec reviendra.... Sinon t'as entendus les dernières rumeurs... .

Edward se rapprocha curieux, tendus

_ Non lesquelles?

_ Il paraîtrait, que des anges déchus serait sur terre, et qu'ils auraient demandés une audience avec nos seigneurs.

Edward déglutit. Il ne savait pas si ces rumeurs étaient fondés, mais dans tous les cas il n'était pas rassuré. Il ne connaissait rien sur ces anges déchus. Il n'y avait aucun livre qui parlait d'eux, mais leur nom n'était pas rassurant, selon les goûts de Edward.

_ Des anges déchus?! S'écria le deuxième garde, qui attira l'attention d'un vampire de garde devant l'une des multitude de portes des appartements.

_ Chuuuut! Ordonna le premier vampire après l'avoir pris par le bras pour l'emmener rapidement dans une des pièces sous les yeux contrariés de Edward ils fermèrent la porte.

Edward était certes contrarié mais aussi tendus dans le sens qu'il ne connaissait pas ces anges déchus, il décida aussitôt de rejoindre son ami Jeff.

Jeff n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où Edward l'avait laissé, car il savait qu'il reviendrait vite, il s'était donc adossé contre la porte, attendant sa venu, les replié sur son torse en signe de mécontentement.

Lorsque Edward le vit, il ne fit pas attention trop préoccupé par l'information qu'il venait d'assimiler. Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la chambre, qui lui était destiné.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as? Gronda Jeff, qui n'appréciait pas l'attitude de Edward à son égard.

_ As tu entendus les dernières rumeurs à propos des anges déchus?

_ Oui, bien sur.

_ Sont-elles fondées?

_ Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien oui, ils ont demandés une audience avec nos rois, et ils n'ont toujours pas accepté.

_ Que sais tu de ces anges déchus?

_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est que avant d'être déchus, ils étaient des archanges. Mais après avoir perdus la foie ils furent bannit, ou exécuté, ils sont sous les ordres d'un dénommé Lesthat.

_ Tu ne sais rien d'autre?

_ Non ce que je viens de te dire je l'ai su par un de mes anciens coéquipiers de chasse.

_ As ton avis que veulent-ils?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ça un rapport avec cette archange car ils ont demandés cette audience peu de temps après son arrivé chez ta famille.

_ Donc ils en ont après elle. Conclut-il, après mur réflexion.

_ Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Se justifia Jeff.

Edward était tellement plongés dans ses profondes pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Jeff lui parlait. Ce dernier dut le secouer pour qu'il réagisse.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Répéta Jeff, dont ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuves.

_ Pour rien. Coupa Edward, qui ne voulait pas discuter plus avec son ami. Son esprit était tourmenté. Il devait aller voir sa famille pour les prévenir, mais comment pouvait-il faire alors que Alec s'y trouvait.

_ Est-ce que Alec est au courant?! Demanda Edward brutalement.

Jeff le regarda surpris:

_ Oui bien sur, il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. Aro l'informe.

_« Il le savait et il n'allait pas nous le dire »_ Songea dégoutté le vampire qui ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans le château.

_ Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda Jeff après l'avoir fixé.

_ Je rentre chez moi. Il faut que j'aille les prévenir des nouvelles.... Et parler avec Alec. Termina-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Et qu'est ce que je fais de la chambre, moi? Demanda énervé Jeff.

Edward regarda pour la première fois la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle était simple et vétuste. Elle n'était pas du tout au goût à son goût. Les pierres des murs rendait à la pièce une froideur fantomatique. Malgré les meubles chocolat, et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé près d'un fauteuil en cuir noir.

Jeff suivit le regard de Edward qui détaillaient chaque coin de cette chambre avec répulsion.

_ Tu peu la proposer à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne me convient pas du tout.

_ Et tu crois que tu peux te permettre de faire la fine bouche? Je te rappel que les chambres sont toutes occupées.

_ Il n'en restait pas une dans la tour ouest?

_ Fffff souffla Jeff désespéré, et vaincu. Tu m'énerves....

Edward sourit.

_... Mais c'est d'accord. On ira la voir après ton entre vue avec Carlisle.

Après l'avoir gratifié d'un signe de tête entendu, il commençait à sortir lorsqu'il remarqua que Jeff le suivait, il se retourna brutalement et le regarda interrogateur.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser démonter la face de ce terrier de Alec sans moi quand même? S'offusqua Jeff, ce qui fit sourire Edward.

En effet Jeff détestait tout autant Alec que la famille Cullen tout entière. Car dans le passé il fut punit par la faute d'inattention de Alec. Il fut fouetté durant un quart d'heure entier sans interruption, même le temps n'avaient pas su soigner les traces de cette torture physiquement et psychologiquement. Et depuis ce jour il ne cassait d'imaginer la façon par laquelle il allait se venger.

Avec un air déterminé sur le visage ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre, et marchèrent à vitesse humaine dans les couloirs, étant donné qu'ils avaient interdiction de courir à vitesse vampirique dans les couloirs sauf en cas de danger, ou autre. Cette obligation n'était qu'une infime partie de toutes les obligation, et les devoirs des vampires à l'intérieur du château et à l'extérieur. En effet tous vampires sous les ordres des trois rois étaient soumis à leurs règles de bonne conduite, et de bonne manière. Quoique beaucoup d'entre eux, ne les approuvent pas, ils avaient trop peur de Aro et de ses deux frères pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

A suivre

Voilà pour le 9 ème chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et encore désolé pour le retard mais la vie est dure. (_Et la mort si facile_) enfin bon faut que je ressorte de même noires pensées.

Sinon voici des séries que vous pourrez voir sur internet plus précisément sur allostreaming sur le serveur des séries et animés:

**BEING HUMAN:** série britannique, 2008 genre: Science fiction, fantastique

Le beau Mitchell est un homme de ménage dans un hôpital, où son timide ami geek George y est quant à lui brancardier. Tous deux aimeraient aller en ville et traîner avec d'autres personnes, mais un petit problème s'oppose à leurs désirs : Mitchell est un vampire, et George un loup-garou ! Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochent de leurs rêves lorsqu'ils emménagent ensemble et passent leurs soirées devant la télévision, dans leur canapé, bière à la main, comme les autres hommes de leur âge. Malheureusement, ils n'avait pas compté sur la présence d'Annie, le fantôme de la locataire précédente ! Ce trio surnaturel a une chose en commun : un désir désespéré

**DEMONS:** série britannique 2008genre: drame, fantastique

Demons est une adaptation du roman de Bram Stoker, lui-même transposition du mythe de Dracula à l'époque moderne. Dans cette série britannique de six épisodes, l'on suit la chasse aux vampires et autres démons d'un américain, Rupert Galvin, torturé par son passé qui ne fait pas de différences entre bons et méchants démons. Il gère en même temps son filleul adolescent de 15 ans, dernier descendant des Van Helsing qui va alors devoir gérer sa vie d'ado et son combat contre les vampires et autres monstres de la nuit. Dans sa lutte, il va être aidé par sa meilleure amie Ruby alors que Rupert et Mina Harker, une belle et froide jeune femme vont l'aider à s'entraîner.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 10

Voilà le nouveau chapitre: Désolé pour le retard mais le lycée ça prend énormément de temps, surtout les TPE, mais bon voilà je l'ai enfin finis, ouff!!, et désolé pour l'attente

Merci à:

**Titmo**: J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendus longtemps

**Jlukes: **Dans ce chapitre tu va être content Alec va morfler lol.

**Mariebou:** Merci à toi, et pour l'instant sa va, mais c'est pas entièrement remis, mais bon on fait avec ^^.

**Puky:** La réponse à ta question à propos d'Edward est dans ce chapitre ^^

**Ptibiscui**: Là je crois que tu va être encore plus content lol.

**Bigmonster4:** C'est vrai que Bella elle va avoir du mal, mais dans ce chapitre c'est pas le même mal qui va la faire souffrir....

**FHP2208**: Merci pour ta review, j'ai bien aimé le « superbe » lol.

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 10

_Révélations._

Bella se trouvait toujours au salon, et regardait avec horreur Alec. Ce dernier avait en effet pris un malin plaisir à révéler ce qui attendait la jeune archange. La mort ou l'emprisonnement.

Lorsque Alec eu expliqué le futur de Bella les Cullen lui jetèrent un regard noir emplit de reproche. En effet ils n'avaient pas voulus l'effrayer pour ne pas la pousser à s'enfuir. Car ils savaient tous qu'elle ne resterait plus dans leur demeure pendant encore très longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin du pouvoir de Edward pour le savoir, car les yeux de cette archange le prouvait amplement.

_ Alec ne t'as pas tout raconté..... commença Carlisle sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant, qui capta aussitôt l'attention de Bella.... il y a plusieurs choix qui s'offrent à toi, mais pour le savoir tu devras aller voir nos rois. Ce sont eux qui te les présenteront.

Bella l'avait écouté avec intention, mais quoi qu'il disait elle ne resterait pas chez eux. Elle devait partir, et le plus serait le mieux. Car elle ne pouvait mourir pas avant d'avoir vengé son père, et de guider à nouveau les âmes vers le paradis, et les archanges. Car Bella était persuadés qu'il restait des archanges encore envies. Les anges déchus n'avaient pus tous les tuers, certains étaient partis en mission avant que le combat n'éclate, et elle devait les retrouver. Les retrouver sur Terre. Car il n'y avait que cet endroit pour se réfugier.

Car en effet, bien que les archanges étaient les gardiens de l'Eden, ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de pénétrer dans le paradis. Seuls les âmes choisis pouvaient y entrer, car les corps quoique bénis saliraient la terre sainte. C'était pour cette raison parmi tant d'autre que certains archanges devenaient des anges déchus. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient utilisés par le Grand Créateur. Que c'étaient de simple jouets qui devaient garder un paradis, sans savoir ce qu'il ressemblait, alors qu'ils étaient eux mêmes des saints bénits.

Il était arrivée que Bella se pose les mêmes questions que ces derniers. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'injuste dans l'état d'archange. Un jour elle en avait parler avec son père, et ce dernier lui avait alors dit:

_"_ Les archanges sont des êtres bénis de Dieu. Par ce faite ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu'est le paradis, car nous l'incarnons en nous. Nous sommes les gardiens de l'Eden, car nous faisons partis de lui. Nos ailes sont l'incarnation physique de l'éden, ce sont de petits fragments de cette terre bénites. Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir ce qui se cachent au delà de cette immense porte."_

Et depuis ce jour elle était l'une des archanges la plus fidèle. Elle ne se posait plus ces questions car elle faisait entièrement confiance à ce qu'elle était, et que chaque chose avait un but.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se demandait pourquoi son Dieu avait abandonné les archanges, ses propres enfants, son propre sang? Pourquoi il avait laissé les anges déchus prendre le pouvoir? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas défendu? Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de traverser son esprit. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé mon père se faire tuer. _« Il lui était sans doute arrivé quelque chose, mais rien ne peut atteindre le Grand Créateur il est au dessus de toutes choses. »_ Songea-t-elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendait. Peur de ce qui attend les archanges. Peur des raisons pour lesquelles le Grand Créateur les avaient abandonnés. Mais cette fois son père n'était pas là pour la rassurer. Une tristesse sans fond l'envahit lourdement. Ses traits se déformèrent sous la douleur, d'avoir perdus tout ce qui lui restait.

Les Cullen et Alec la regardèrent interrogateur, tous sauf Jasper qui ressentait tous les sentiments que ressentait Bella. Il ressentait la douleur qui lui était insoutenable, la peine qui lui était intenable. Il essaya pour apaiser Bella, et par la même occasion lui même, de lui projeté des ondes consolatrice et apaisante, mais ils ne calmèrent aucunement l'afflux incessant des sentiments de Bella.

Elle avait mal, son coeur lui faisait mal. Le Grand Créateur les avaient tous abandonnés. Son père et Selene étaient tombé, tous par sa faute. Son coeur lui faisait mal, mal, mal. Sa vue, lui devint subitement voilé. Elle se courba en avant, les main repliés sur son coeur. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux vides. Ses cheveux qui étaient lâchés lui retombaient sur elle, lui cachant le visage, aux Cullen et à Alec, qui se regardèrent surpris et désorientés.

_ Elle souffre. Expliqua alors d'une voix basse, et difficile, aux Cullen. Il souffrait lui aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de sentiments négatifs chez une seule personne. Sous le regards étonné, et inquiet de la famille, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une minute dans le salon, près de Bella.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as! S'écria Alice inquiète qui l'avait suivis.

Ils se trouvaient désormais à l'entrée de la foret qui entourait la maison, et leur jardin. La distance qui les séparaient de Bella, était suffisante pour calmer l'esprit de Jasper encore à vif.

_ Je... je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de désespoir chez une seule personne. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps, sinon mon crane allait éclater. Expliqua-t-il, après avoir longtemps respiré de grande bouffées d'air, qui était inutiles pour les vampires. Mais pour Jasper cela le calmait.

Alice voyant le visage de son bien aimé tiré encore par la souffrance, le prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota alors des mots doux et rassurant. Elle l'aimait plus que quiconque et le voir dans cet état, la faisait souffrir. Elle massa tendrement le crane de son amant, espérant que sa douleur s'estompe.

_ Cette archange souffre, d'une souffrance qui n'égalise même pas celle que nous avons eu lors de notre transformation. Continua Jasper qui cette fois avait besoin d'expliquer et d'extérioriser ce qu'il avait ressentit. Sa peine est grande, sa douleur est immense. Et pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, je suis heureux de ce que je suis devenus.

A ces mots Alice relâcha son étreinte, et le fixa tendrement dans les yeux. Sa surprise était grande. Car depuis qu'elle connaissait Jasper, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était heureux d'être ce qu'ils sont. D'être des vampires. En effet, il n'avait jamais désiré d'être vampire, comme la plupart d'entre eux. Mais à l'inverse des autres, qui avaient acceptés, au fils des années, lui n'avait jamais accepté. Et il souffrait depuis toujours de son état. Bien que la venue de Alice dans sa vie, avait atténué cette douleur elle vivait toujours en lui.

Et pour la première fois de leur rencontre Jasper sourit. Il souriait parce qu'il était heureux. Heureux d'être avec la femme merveilleuse qu'était Alice. Heureux de connaître les Cullen.

Alice en le voyant sourire, lui sourit en retour avant de se jeter à nouveau dans les bras de son grand amour, et l'embrasser tendrement. Un flux d'innombrables émotions les prirent à chacun, mais Alice pour la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré cette archange, elle ressentait une profonde reconnaissance envers Bella. Elle lui était reconnaissante car pour la première fois Jasper était heureux, lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait, et la souffrance l'avait quitté. Et pour cela elle lui était éternellement reconnaissante.

**********

Alors que Alice et Jasper savourait le nouvel état de bonheur de ce dernier, dans le salon des Cullen, les ondes étaient beaucoup moins positives. Bella était toujours recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de cet état d'abandon dans lequel elle s'était emprisonnée. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle s'était fermée au monde extérieur. Une bulle invisible retenait toutes les mauvaises ondes à l'intérieur, et les bonnes à l'extérieur. Près d'elle se trouvait Carlisle et Esmée qui en la voyant, et en voyant la fuite de Jasper, s'étaient précipités inquiets vers l'archange. Carlisle l'occultait de son regard, car la position de Bella cachait ses organes vitaux de la vue du docteur, et ce dernier ne voulait pas la toucher, car il avait peur que ce geste anodin n'empire la situation. Alors il se contentait de l'observait, et de conclure des hypothèses.

Carlsile avait déjà été témoin de ce genre de situation. En effet en plus d'avoir été docteur dans l'hôpital de Forks, avait été aussi psychiatre. Les patients venaient en effet le voir pour parler et avoir des réponse à leurs problèmes. Car Carlisle était réputé comme quelqu'un étant sage, et observateur. Bien que les temps avaient changés, lui était resté le même.

Esmée quant à elle, assistait pour la première fois, à ce genre de situation. Et elle était à la fois curieuse et inquiète. Elle regardait tendrement Bella, comme si elle avait été sa fille.

Rosalie, elle, assistait à la scène sans éprouver la moindre émotion. Son visage était impassible, tandis que ses yeux dévisageait l'archange. Emmett auprès d'elle regarda Bella inquiet. Bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, ou de moins à peine, il éprouvait la même émotion que celle où Edward était partit. Car malgré son corps imposant, son coeur était tendre.

Alec quant à lui, regardait les Cullen dégoûté. Il éprouvait tellement de haine envers cette famille et cette archange qu'il s'imaginait en train de les tuer en cet instant, profitant ainsi de leur in intention. Ses membres et son coté prédateur n'attendait que cela. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait. Car il savait qu'il serait exécuté pour avoir tuer un vampire de son espèce sans les ordres des trois rois, et sans aucune raison apparente.

_ Elle est plongé dans un état de transe. Éluda après un moment Carlisle.

_ Comment ça? Demanda Esmée qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son mari.

_ Elle souffre tellement que son corps et son esprit bloque tous ce qui viens de l'extérieur. Où rien ne peut l'atteindre. Répondit Jasper, devançant Carlisle.

Il se tenait à l'entrée du salon, tenant de sa main gauche Alice dont le visage exprimait une profonde tristesse. Elle était triste pour Bella, bien qu'elle ne sache pas les raison de son état.

_ Elle est en quelque sorte dans un profonde sommeil. Qu'on pourrait appelé coma, bien qu'elle ne soit pas humaine. Compléta Carlsile désolé.

Alice s'avança sous les yeux étonné de l'auditoire, vers Bella qui n'avait pas bougé, et s'accroupit près d'elle. Elle l'a regardait avec compassion ce qui surpris Rosalie,qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi compatissante envers une archange.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous aussi familier avec elle? S'écria énervée Rosalie qui ne supportait plus de voir sa famille agir de la sorte envers une archange. C'est une archange, qui à blessé Edward, je vous rappelle! Continua-t-elle.

Emmett la regardait ahuris alors qu'elle continuait à critiquer et à insulter Bella. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, mais ce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte, c'étaient que ce n'étaient aucunement des regards en accord avec ce qu'elle disait, bien au contraire, ils la désapprouvaient entièrement.

Alors que Emmett tentait de la calmer, Alice s'écria d'une voix forte:

_ Stop!!

aussitôt sa soeur s'arrêta et la regarda ahuris.

_ Laisse la! Continua Alice, qui la regardait contrariée.

_ Quoi!? Hurla Rosalie. Vous défendez une archange qui vous étaient jusque là inconnue, contre moi?

_ Oui. Répondit Jasper en s'approchant de sa bien aimée.

Voyant le regard haineux et douloureux de sa soeur, il continua et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait expliqué Alice.

**********

Le ciel chargé de nuage gris accompagnaient les deux vampires qui couraient désormais à vitesse vampirique, dans les contrées hostiles entourant le château. Ils avaient croisés quelques dizaines de vampires qui les regardaient intrigués, mais les laissaient allés sans leur demander les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient si pressés. Et Edward ne le savait pas lui même.

Il courait anxieux vers sa maison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il essayait de se persuader que s'était pour botter le cul à Alec et revoir sa famille. Mais en réalité il éprouvait un sentiment plus fort, qui lui était inconnu. Il toucha doucement sa cicatrice du bout de ses doigts, le regard rêveur.

_ C'est quoi cette cicatrice? Demanda Jeff alors qu'il se trouvait à la hauteur de son ami. Il regardait la trace avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Edward le regarda ne sachant quoi répondre. Car il était persuadé que si il lui disait que cela était la faute d'une fille, il le charrierait toute sa vie. Car en effet Edward était un vampire extrêmement vantard. Il passait ses journées à côtoyer la gent féminine à la recherche de la plus belle femme vampire, pour pavaner devant les mâles, qui le regardaient jaloux. Il aimait se sentir au centre du monde, il aimait voir les têtes des vampires, jaloux ou bien contrarié. Cela le rendait plus fort, et il se sentait plus supérieur aux autres.

_ Je me suis battu avec John. Mentit Edward.

_ Oh! A cause de la nourriture je suppose.

Edward ne répondit pas, il détourna la tête de son ami, le « coeur » lourd. Il détestait lui mentir, mais là c'était sa réputation de dur à cuir qui était en jeu.

Alors que le soleil était à son zénith ils virent enfin la grande maison blanche des Cullen. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux vampires, mais pour des raisons inconnus. Jeff impatient de régler le compte à Alec, et Edward pour revoir sa famille.

**********

_ Et alors?! S'écria Rosalie, après avoir écouté Jasper d'une oreille attentive. Elle reste une archange.

_ Dois-je vous rappelez les raisons de sa présence ici? Demanda acerbe Alec, qui avait écouté les petits problèmes personnels de Jasper, d'une oreille dégoûté. On s'en fout de ce qu'elle à put faire, elle reste une archange. Et les archanges doivent soient mourir soient servir nos rois. Et elle ne fera pas exception. Vous savez autant que moi, ce qui lui attend, et si vous voulez un conseil ne vous attachés pas à cette chose!

_ Nous nous passerons volontiers de vos conseil! Hurla Alice.

_ Et nous savons ce qui l'attends et nous nous y opposerons pas. Compléta Carlisle à Alec, qui commençait à bouillonner intérieurement.

_ Mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas en état de les rencontrer. Il va falloir attendre qu'elle se reprenne. Conclu Esmée, qui ne voulait pas que cette fille soit présentée devant les rois, dans cet état d'impuissance.

_ Et cela risque d'être long. Ajouta Carlisle, physiquement elle est remise ....

_ Parfait alors.... S'émerveilla Alec.

_ Mais, continua Carlisle, psychologiquement, elle est très faible, et l'amener à nos rois, serait extrêmement dangereux pour elle comme pour nous.

_ Pour nous? Répéta Alec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Comment pouvons nous être en danger face à cette chose, si insignifiante....

_ Ne sous estimé pas votre ennemis. Coupa Jasper sur un ton lourd de sens.

_ Allons donc, râla le vampire, ce n'est pas une archange qui me fera peur, même si elle a blessé cet Edward. Ahahahahahah! Hurla-t-il de rire, sous les yeux haineux de la famille Cullen. Se faire battre par une fille, quelle honte, comment peut-il encore sortir?

Soudain sans crier gare, une ombre se jeta sur Alec, le plaquant violemment au sol, emmenant avec eux le fauteuil sur lequel avait été assis Alec auparavant, qui tomba lourdement sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Sous la surprise les Cullen se relevèrent et cherchèrent l'identité de l'agresseur. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qui était le nouvel arrivant de larges sourire et de grand rires résonnèrent dans la maison.

Emmett regardait son frère se battre violemment avec Alec, et fut ravis de constater que ce dernier se faisait battre, et de voir son frère employer les techniques qu'il lui avait appris lors de leurs entraînements quotidien au catch. En effet les deux frères s'entendaient généralement sur peu de chose, sauf sur le catch. Ils adoraient cela, mais depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de télévision, puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'émission, leurs loisirs s'étaient restreint. Surtout pour Emmett, qui ne manquait pas de rappeler aux membres de sa famille la belle époque, où la télévision existait encore.

Edward se trouvait assis sur le dos de Alec, et tenait fermement les mains de ce derniers, empêchant ainsi sa délibération. Un grand sourire vainqueur s'affichait sur les lèvres de Edward, qui regardait autour de lui, cherchant l'admiration et la satisfaction dans le regard de sa famille. Mais lorsqu'il croisa la silhouette de Bella toujours recroquevillé, mais dont les yeux sans étincelles le regardait, un choc se fit en lui.

Un sentiment plus fort de se qu'il avait auparavant se fit sentir. Un mélange de haine, de détresse, et de inquiétude le submergea. Ses pensées voulurent instinctivement sans qu'un seul ordre venant du cerveau ne soit envoyé, cherchèrent l'esprit de l'archange. Un noeud se forma dans son ventre. Il avait autrefois ressentit la même chose, lorsque Esmée s'était fait attaquer par un loup garous. Il avait ressentit une telle détresse en la voyant couverte de sang, et le visage déformé par la douleur. Cette image lui était gravée à vie. Et cette fois il la ressentait à nouveau, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais la revivre. Revivre ce moment qu'il avait tant détesté, et qu'il détestait encore. Ce moment d'impuissance et d'effroi.

Mais il n'entendait rien. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il n'entendait pas ses pensées, et son esprit. Il la regarda inquiet. Et fut frappé de stupeur, lorsqu'il remarqua que son visage ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux si beau, si blanc, si unique. Rien ne s'y reflétait. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait été frappé d'admiration devant de si beau yeux. En effet même les humains n'avaient de si beaux yeux que les siens. Il était totalement obnubilé par la couleur si paradisiaque de ce bleu des îles et de ce blanc des nuages.

Il regarda alors tour à tour sa famille, voulant connaître ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui lui arrivait. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Cette une archange! Je ne peux pas ressentir de tels sentiments envers un ange! Je suis un vampire, je ne peux ressentir autant de chose pour un être telle qu'elle est! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrives! » Pensa, et même cria intérieurement Edward. Ses pensées étaient chambouler, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus quoi ressentir pour un être si différent que lui. Il était pour la première fois perdu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement que Alec avait réussit à sortir ses mains de sa poigne de fer. En effet il avait profité que la pression des mains d'Edward soit moins forte, pour les tournées et les retournées. Aussitôt les mains détaché il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, propulsant au passage Edward, qui sous le choque du mur sur son crane, ne put se défendre face à un Alec déchaîné. Mais heureusement Jeff, arriva par derrière, et lui saisit les poignets alors que Emmett le prit et le porta loin d'atteinte de son frère.

_ ça va? Demanda inquiet Jeff, qui l'avait rejoint après avoir laissé Alec aux soins de Jasper et d'Emmett.

_ Euh.... oui. Répondit faiblement Edward, alors qu'il allait se relever, Carlisle s'approcha et l'en empêcha d'une pression sur l'épaule de son fils.

_ Tu as pris à sacré coups sur la tête, attends un peu avant de te relever.

Edward acquiesça et regarda à nouveau Bella.

Cette dernière ressentait toujours cette souffrance. Son coeur s'alourdissait peu à peu. Elle essayait de sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel elle était plonger. Mais c'était comme un cauchemar. Les mêmes que les mortels faisaient nuit après nuit. Dans lesquels ils n'arrivaient pas à courir. Ils couraient, ils essayaient de fuir un mal, il voulait se cacher, se protéger n'importe quoi, mais ils restaient inlassablement sur place, malgré tous les efforts qu'ils utilisaient, ils ne bougeaient pas, ou très peu, alors que le mal s'approchait, que les ténèbres les enveloppaient. C'était ce qui arrivait à Bella. Sauf que ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar, c'était la réalité.

Les images de la mort de son père, du sourire de Lesthat et de la trahison de Selene hantaient ses pensées. Elle essayait de se souvenir de bon moment qu'elle avait passé. Ces moment de bonheur, avec Natanaël, Selene.... Mais à chaque fois la réalité revenait à elle. Selene qui était un ange déchus, Natanael, qui était mort par sa faute, et surtout le Grand Créateur qui les avaient tous abandonnés. Eux. Eux ses soldats, qui le défendait contre tous maux. Qui luttaient depuis la nuit des temps contre l'oppression des anges déchus, et qui mourraient pour la foie. Un sentiment de trahison l'envahissait. Elle s'était jusqu'alors aveuglée. Depuis son réveil elle avait essayé d'oublier. Mais désormais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, car on lui avait mentit. Tout le monde, son père, Selene, les grands sages, Dieu.... tous. Et les raisons de ses combats lui étaient désormais inexistantes. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, tout ce qu'elle croyait était faux. Tous les archanges étaient désormais morts. Elle était la seule de son espèce. La seule qui méritait de mourir, à vivre. Elle sentait les ténèbres l'envahir, peu à peu la lumière de ses ailes, qui l'avait jusque là empêché de sombrer dans la folie, s'amenuisait. Laissant place au noir total. Elle était seule, entouré de main sortant d'une toile noire qui l'enveloppait. Ils voulaient l'arracher, ces mains voulaient la saisir pour la faire souffrir. Elle criait, elle hurlait, et elle priait, pour que quelqu'un la face sortir de cet enfer. Une peur qui lui était jusque là inconnue la saisit. Car elle savait que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Elle se sentait perdue. Délaissée. Et elle se surpris à vouloir la mort. Elle voulait quitter ce puit sans fond, dans lequel à présent elle plongeait, et avec pour seule vision le noir, les mains, le noir les mains.

**********

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demanda inquiet Edward qui ne lâchait pas des yeux l'archange, toujours dans le coma et dans la même position.

_ Elle est dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler le coma. Répondit désolé Carlisle.

_ Ouais! Votre petite protégée sombre dans la folie! Ahahahahahah! Ria de bon « coeur » Alec, qui voyant le regard noir des Cullen redoubla ses rires sadiques.

_ Toi on t'a rien demandé! Cracha acerbe Emmett, qui pour lui faire comprendre le message le frappa dans les cotes. Sous le coup Alec flanchât, tandis qu'une grimace de douleur déforma son visage.

_ Vous rendez vous comptes de ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Demanda Alec le visage haineux, et un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Lorsque Aro saura comment vous m'avez traité, surtout toi, Edward et toi Emmett; Il se tourna sur ce dernier, qui resta impassible, extérieurement, mais intérieurement, la peur le prit; Il vous punira, car vous savez que selon les lois de nos rois, aucun vampire soumis à ces règles ne doit se battre contre un autre de ses congénères. Et cette lois vous venez de l'enfreindre.

Sous la menace de Alec, Edward hors de lui, se releva rapidement et marcha en direction de ce vampire qui avait osé le menacer, lui, et sa famille. Lorsqu'il passa près de Carlisle ce dernier lui projeta ses pensées:

_« _ N'empire pas la situation! Tu sais autant que moi, qu'il a raison. Nous serons punis.... »_

Edward s'arrêta et souffla de mécontentement. Il rêvait déjà de lui balancer un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire, de le projeter à en dehors de la maison, et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que son poing atteigne les os.

Alors que ces images erraient dans la tête du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, Jeff s'avança à sa hauteur, le sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda Edward qui ne le comprenait pas.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami et du reste des Cullen, il s'avança d'un pas serein vers Alec qui le regarda avec haine, mais cette fois le sourire avait disparut.

_Vois tu l'avantage d'être vampire, commença Alec, c'est que notre peau ne marque pas, sauf exception, mais dans ton cas, ta peau ne sera pas à ton avantage. Alors comment pourrais tu prouver que les Cullen t'ai frappé? Et en plus un témoin, autrement dit moi, assure qu'ils ne t'ai pas une seule fois touchés.

_ Jamais il ne vous croira! Hurla Alec qui voyait ses rêves s'effondrer.

En effet depuis qu'il avait accepter de surveiller les Cullen, il avait concocté toutes sorte de plans qui pourraient les désavantager, et les rabaisser. Et pousser les Cullen à bout pour qu'il le frappe en faisait partis, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas pensé à se cas de figure. Il se maudissait de son incompétence. Mais il ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu. Loin de là. Après lui, il y avait Jane qui attendait la même chose que lui. Et cette fois il était sur que sa marchera. Car Jane en plus d'être très puissante était une vampire machiavélique.

_ Oh vraiment? Continua Edward qui voyant la mine vaincu de Alec avait réveillé en lui l'information qu'il avait intercepté dans le château.

Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers un Alec abattu. Jeff le regarda entendus.

_ Quand avais-tu l'intention de nous dire que des anges déchus se trouvaient ici, et qui voulait parler à nos rois à propos de Bella.

Tous les Cullen le regardèrent ahuris. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient les anges déchus, et ce qu'ils voulaient à Bella, mais quelque chose en eux, leur disait de se méfier. Carlisle marcha rapidement à hauteur de Edward et lui demanda précipitamment:

_ C'est vrai, Edward?

Ce dernier tourna la tête et regarda son « père » gravement:

_ Oui.

Carlisle fous de colère pris le col de la chemise de Alec d'une de ses mains et le souleva de toute sa force de vampire. Son regard était haineux. Dégoûté il cracha à la figure du vampire qui ne pouvait que sentir la salive du cracha du docteur couler sur son visage. Hors de lui Carlisle répéta la question de Edward, avec toute la rage qu'il possédait.

La peur et la fureur monta en Alec. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais ce qui le rassurait c'était que les Cullen ne pourrait pas frapper, sans risquer leur propre peau dans la bataille. Alors il redressa la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux Carlisle qui bouillonnait.

_ Jamais! Cracha-t-il alors qu'un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Tous les Cullen grondèrent à l'unisson. Leur grondement inondait la pièce. Mais chacun savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui faire payer comme ils le désiraient tous.

_ A partir de maintenant fais gaffe à toi! Menaça Jasper qui se plaça près de Jeff, faisant à présent face à Alec. La prochaine que tu hormis de nous informer sur ce qui nous concerne, nous te ferons la peau... .

_ ... Et ça peu importe ce qu'il nous en coûtera. Compléta Alice qui alla se blottir dans les bras protecteur de son bien aimé, qui l'accueillit avec bonheur.

Sur ce Carlisle lâcha Alec qui retomba lourdement sur ses jambes. Aussitôt à terre il s'écarta de la famille Cullen, qui s'était à présent tous regrouper et qui lui faisait face.

* * *

A suivre

Finis! alors? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Et comme toujours des références de films et de séries, mais cette fois ce sont deux séries que vous trouverez comme toujours dans allostreaming, et dans le serveur de série et animé:

**BLOOD TIES **Série américaine, 2007genre: drame, fantastique.

En raison de problèmes aux yeux (elle perd peu à peu la vue), Vicki Nelson est forcée d'abandonner la police. Déterminée à prouver qu'elle peut continuer à travailler, elle devient détective privé. Très vite, elle découvre un monde peuplé de créatures surnaturelles. Pour combattre le crime, elle se trouve un nouvel allié inattendu en la personne de Henry Fitzroy, un vampire âgé de 450 ans, fils illégitime de Henry VIII. Une collaboration qui n'enchante guère son ex-partenaire et amant Mike Celluci.

**MOONLIGHT **Série américaine, 2007genre: drame fantastique

Un vampire, devenu détective privé, tente de concilier sa nature immortelle, l'adversité qui règne dans le monde des vampires et son amour pour une mortelle. Se servant de ses pouvoirs pour aider les humains, plutôt que pour s'en nourrir, Mick, mordu le jour de ses noces par sa femme Coraline, entretient une profonde antipathie pour ceux qui ne voient dans les mortels que nourriture.


	12. Chapter 0

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, et j'en suis navrée. Comme vous le savez, cela fait plusieurs mois, voir année (je ne comptais pas), que j'ai toujours pas poster de suite. J'ai le regret de vous informer que j'arrête mes fics, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, n'est pas un manque d'inspiration, mais un manque de volonté. J'ai connu la saga twilight depuis son apparition. Autrement dit, j'ai vu évolué, les fanfics, ainsi que l'impact sur le monde. Plus particulièrement depuis l'apparition au cinéma du film. Et je dois dire, selon mon avis personnelle, que ces films sont nuls à chier. Les acteurs bien que talentueux, sur certains points, me répugne. Ainsi que les films. Quel rapport avec mes fics? Très simple, j'ai vu le premier (grosse erreur), et lorsque j'écris la suite de mes histoires, j'ai le visage des acteurs en tête, et du coup ça me révulse. Autrement dit, je n'arrive plus à écrire, depuis que j'ai vu le désastre cinématographique de twilight, avec de jeunes acteurs tournés en icône mondiale.

Ce que j'appréciais dans les livres de stephenie meyer, c'était l'histoire, et non les personnages, bien trop commun. C'est ce qui m'a inspiré dans mes fics, l'histoire d'amour entre une humaine pathétique, et un vampire idéalisé.

En conclusion, c'est toute la dégénérescence autour des acteurs principaux, et d'une vampirisation tournée en fantasme, qui m'a poussé dans mes retranchements, condamnant mes fics à ne jamais finir. Ce sont toutes les jeunes filles qui fantasment sur robert pat ... machin, enfin, qui fantasme plus sur sa figure de vampire tourné en sex symbole, qui m'a fait prendre conscience que en réalité je n'aimais plus du tout twilight.

Voilà, j'ai peut être été un peu virulente dans mes propos, mais il fallait que je sois clair dans mes raisons. Vous pouvez à présent que tout est clair, soit me maudire, soit m'excuser. Dans tous les cas cela ne changera pas mon point du vue. Sur ce je vous souhaites une longue et heureuse vie.


End file.
